Immortal Sisters
by DaisyJane
Summary: Diana's life begins to change when her little sister Donna comes to Man's World, but soon they are threatened by a villain who wants to steal their immortality. BMWW romance.
1. Chapter 1 There She Goes

**A/N—**This story takes place about six months after Destroyer. I am tweaking Donna's origin story to fit in with the animated universe.

**Spoilers—**Maid of Honor, Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "There She Goes" and am making no money from this story.

* * *

**Immortal Sisters**

There she goes, there she goes again

She calls my name, pulls my train

No one else could heal my pain

And I just can't contain

This feelin' that remains

—"There She Goes" by the La's

**Chapter 1-There She Goes**

"Clark, why the late meeting? I have dinner plans in an hour." Diana asks tersely, her normally soft, velvety voice hardened with impatience.

Batman stops as he hears her voice and pauses to the side of the open conference room door.

"Batman has found important information on a new drug being produced in Bludhaven so he called an emergency meeting."

"Figures," Diana sighs. He hears her dialing her cell phone then she starts speaking in a soft tone.

"Hi King. I'm sorry there's been a last minute crisis with the League so I may be a bit late."

Batman hears her chuckle softly.

"That's right it is always like that in this business. So instead of picking me up at the embassy, I'll meet you at the restaurant when the meeting is over. That way I shouldn't be too late."

She laughs softly again and her voice takes on a husky note "Yeah, I am really looking forward to seeing you too. Bye."

Batman stares blindly at nothing as he feels a tightening in his chest.

'Diana was just flirting on the phone with King Faraday. She has a date with him. When and how did this happen,' his shocked mind screams.

'What did you expect? She is a smart, beautiful woman. Did you think nobody noticed but you, genius?' A sarcastic inner voice quips.

But. 'But nothing, you've strung her along for years, drawing her in and then pushing her away when things became serious. And in the last year you've only seen her maybe ten times and only spoken about half a dozen words to her at best at each meeting.'

Because of Tim. 'Keep telling yourself that. She tried to be a friend to you during that ordeal and you shut her out. She has always been more of a friend to you than you have been to her. You can't blame her for moving on.' the inner voice sneers.

"Forget how to walk through a door, Batman?" the jocular voice of Nightwing cuts through Bruce's reverie. Nightwing had joined the League a year ago at Bruce's request, to help cover for him after Robin's kidnapping and torture by the Joker.

Bruce glares at him, then turns and walks into the conference room.

His eyes immediately seek out Diana. She sits in her usual chair, with her legs crossed and a slightly impatient expression on her face. His senses swim at the sight of her. He always feels a little better after seeing her. It is practically the only reason why he has come to the Watchtower in the past year. He hasn't seen her in two months and is unprepared for his reaction to her.

In the past he usually has buried his emotions down deep before seeing her, but her phone call to King rattles him. Diana looks up at him and raises an eyebrow. It is enough to make his heart race. He smoothly sits down and starts going through his notes, his exposed face revealing nothing of his feelings. He sees nothing he is looking at but it gives him time to get himself under control.

'She can't be dating someone else,' he denies to himself. He has made a point of noting her relationships with other men. Clark and she have always been close but more in a brother sister sort of way, though he sometimes wonders how much he owes Lois Lane for this occurrence. He shudders to think what their relationship would be if not for Lois's choke hold on Clark's affections. Ditto for all the other original male leaguers, especially Flash. Long Shadow had had a crush on her but Diana seemed to view herself as more of a mentor to him than anything else before he died.

He had worried when they asked Ollie to join the League that he would go after Diana. Bruce couldn't have been happier when he showed an immediate interest in Dinah Lance. Most of the other new male recruits seem too awed by her to flirt. In fact, the only person he has ever seen her seriously flirt with was himself.

How has King slipped in under the radar? She had mentioned him in passing a few times this past year but it always pertained to work. He actually likes Agent Faraday better then most of the government operatives they've had to work with. He didn't have an agenda, he treated situations fairly and he was pretty good about sharing information.

Bruce's mind is reeling with the thought of Diana dating and he cannot seem to concentrate on anything else.

'_Get it together, you're about to conduct a meeting and you're acting like a jealous teenager. Remember focus, control and breathing. Pretend she is not there like we always do,_' the Bat finally asserts himself. Just in time, too, because Superman is starting the meeting.

"Batman and Nightwing have called this meeting because Nightwing received information about a new drug lab in Bludhaven," he begins.

"A new drug lab anywhere is awful but how does this affect the League? Usually you handle drug dealers yourself," Diana states, irritation apparent in her voice.

"The type of drug they are producing is an age reversal drug. Nightwing was able to procure a sample, and after analyzing it I have identified several chemicals usually only found in a Lazarus pit," Batman states in a cold voice.

"So you think Ra's al Ghul is involved," Superman quickly interjects. "We haven't heard from him in over seven years and we thought he was dead."

"Ra's is a long term planner and seven years is nothing for him, but it could also be another member of the League of Assassins." Batman states.

"Like Talia," Nightwing speaks up for the first time.

"Whomever it is," Batman glares at Nightwing, "they are planning to manufacture this drug and sell it at a high premium that only the richest people will be able to afford. According to Nightwing's sources, though, there are problems with the drug. The anti-aging effects are only temporary and prolonged use of the drug can induce insanity."

"So what do you propose the League do at this time?" Green Lantern asks.

"First off, we need to find out who is behind this drug, because if it is Ra's there is going to be a bigger more deadly plan than just making money." Batman looks around the room carefully avoiding Diana.

"We cannot shut down the lab because it is our only link to whomever is behind the production of the drug and we need to find that person to identify how serious this problem is, and I need the League's manpower and resources to surveil the lab and go though all the information that Nightwing has gathered." Batman requests.

"I have also dealt with Ra's in the past and if he is involved the League needs to be part of this investigation," Superman states. "I vote we help Nightwing and Batman, anybody opposing." The room remains quiet.

"Great. Batman, how would you like to proceed."

"I would like Nightwing to coordinate with Shayera on the information he has as she has experience investigating drug rings, and I'll work on a surveillance schedule."

"I would be happy to help, Batman, but John and I are leaving on a diplomatic mission to Kalandor in a week," Shayera says.

Batman is sensitive to the fact that this trip to another planet was more than a diplomatic mission for the recently reunited couple. He may not be able to figure out his own love life but isn't into screwing with others.

"See what you can do before you go. You're one of the best detectives in the League, and you can probably get a lot done."

"Praise from the Batman. Are you feeling all right." Shayera smirks as Diana lets out a little giggle.

Batman glares at her. "Not praise, just the facts," he replies in a cold voice.

"Well, is there anything else Batman?" Bruce shakes his head no. "If nobody has anything to add, I guess this meeting is adjourned," Superman states.

Diana leaves the room with all of the speed of Hermes, making Flash seem almost slow. To Bruce, it feels like someone is stabbing him in the heart. The world seems a bit dimmer somehow.

'_You are pathetic. We decided a long time ago that we didn't want her interfering with the mission. Get over it already, she's moving on and you don't need her,'_ the Bat's cold reasoning took over. Bruce wishes it to be true, but he is afraid it isn't.

Nightwing and Shayera are scanning through the folders he had brought along and they decide that Shayera will go through the materials and they will get together tomorrow to go over any theories she can come up with.

"Nightwing, if you two are finished I could use your help back at the Cave," Batman says as he exits the room and heading toward the transporters. The sooner he leaves the Watchtower the better.

Nightwing catches up with Batman in the hall. He doesn't say anything but he knows something is bugging Bruce.

There is a line at the transporters as there was a mine cave-in in Tennessee, which needs immediate assistance. Bruce turns as he hears Nightwing wolf whistle.

"Man Wondy, you look hot," Nightwing blurts out.

Bruce is stunned. She is wearing the red dress. A vision of her floating down onto a balcony in Paris flashes before his eyes. Bruce's sense of loss quickly turns to rage.

"Thank you, Nightwing," Diana smiles as she replies, "I haven't seen you in a while, how are things going?"

"Between Bludhaven, work and Starfire I haven't had much free time." Dick has started dating Koriand'r again after her return for Tamaran a few months ago. "So do you have a hot date?" he flashes his most charming smile.

Diana laughs, "Why, yes I do…"

Bruce doesn't hear anymore of their conversation. 'How can she wear that dress on a date with someone else?' A furious voice hissed inside his head. That dress is from their mission in Paris and Kasnia, where he couldn't stop himself from dancing with her again*, where he waited hours for her to come back to her hotel room and where she figured out who he was.

'_She's over you and Paris doesn't mean anything to her anymore. That's why she can wear that dress on her date,'_ the Bat states inside his head with cool logic. '_Let it go already, she isn't a part of the mission._'

Unfortunately, the Bat can't completely control Bruce's feelings when it comes to Diana. He wants to rip the dress right off her and drag her back to her room and yell at her for dating somebody else. His hands itch to do it. He clenches them into fists under his cape.

Doesn't she realize that he needs her, that she has kept him going this past year after the Joker nearly destroyed Tim.

'How is she to know? You do your best to ignore her when she is around. There is only so much a person can take. Face it, you've lost her all on your own," a sad little voice speaks inside his mind.

"Diana, why don't you go first, we wouldn't want you to be any later for your date," Nightwing offers. Bruce just glares at him, wanting to smack that smile off his face.

Diana quickly steps up onto the platform and is transported away. Bruce stares at her as she vanishes. Somehow his hope seems to vanish with her.

* * *

*I have Bruce and Diana first dancing together in my first story "Under the Milky Way"

So this is the first chapter. I will try to update soon and I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review if you get a chance; feedback is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2 Barely Breathing

**A/N—**Here's the next chapter and we get to see what is going on with Diana. Hope you enjoy it.

**Spoilers—**Maid of Honor, Starcrossed

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "Barely Breathing" and am making no money from this story.

* * *

**Immortal Sisters**

You really had me going, wishing on a star

But the black holes that surround you are heavier by far

I believed in your confusion, you were so completely torn

It must have been that yesterday was the day that I was born

There's not much to examine, there's nothing left to hide

You really can't be serious if you have to ask me why

I say goodbye...Barely Breathing by Duncan Sheik

**Chapter 2-Barely Breathing**

Diana laughed as she and King exited the restaurant.

"You should have seen it, Plastic Man was trying to prove to Elongated Man that his arms could stretch farther, so he had his arm stretching down the hall of the Watchtower when he hit Shayera on her rear end. Shayera chased him with her mace and he ended up nearly electrocuting himself when he hid in an electrical conduit. Nearly shorted out life support. Superman had to put him on daily monitor duty for two weeks." Diana laughed as she spoke.

"Who would think that the high and mighty Justice League nearly went down because of a silly bet?" King smiled as he looked into her eyes.

"Well we're not perfect." Diana replied.

"Correction, they not perfect, you look pretty perfect to me."

Diana blushed as she looked at King. He stepped forward and gave her a long, slow kiss. The kiss only heightened the color in her checks.

She and King had been officially dating for a month. For a year before that they had had numerous "coffee dates" whenever they would meet for work. Finally, last month he asked her to a Yankees game. They had had a great time and went to diner together the following week. Unfortunately, due to their busy schedules they had only managed to have four dates.

"I'm afraid we are going to have to part company here, I have to get back to the embassy and I have an early day tomorrow." Diana told him in a husky voice.

"That's OK, I'll call you tomorrow maybe we can catch a movie this weekend."

"We'll see, but no more horrible action and adventure movies, I get enough explosions at work."

King kissed her one more time and then Diana slowly lifted into the air. She started in the direction of the embassy, but then decided to enjoy the lovely summer night a little by flying around the city a bit to relax before bed.

Despite her earlier laughter and the fact that she had a wonderful time on her date, Diana felt melancholy. It didn't help that she was wearing the red dress from Paris or that she had seen Bruce earlier in the evening.

She should not even have this dress; it should be a pile of cinders, destroyed with the first Watchtower. Instead, she had left it, along with some other articles of clothing, at Audrey's summer palace where she stayed with Audrey after Batman blew up the main palace. A member of Audrey's staff had found her things while cleaning out a closet and Audrey had returned them to her when Diana had seen her last month.

The memories hit her hard as soon as she opened the box. She couldn't deal with them so she stuck the box into her closet in her room on the Watchtower rather than bring it home to the embassy.

Today, Diana had been on busy all day. First, with a meeting with some French and American U.N. representatives to discuss economic sanctions in the Middle East. Then there was an Earthquake in Indonesia. Diana was just about to transport back to the embassy when Flash caught her and told her about the last minute meeting.

Seeing Bruce after two months kind of threw her. She thought she was past feeling her heart race as he entered the room. She was angry with him for delaying her date and angry with herself for being a little happy to see him.

Unfortunately she didn't have time to transport to the embassy and then fly across town without ruining her clothing and she didn't want to use the transporter for personal business. She was a founding member who needed to provide an example and not abuse her power. So she decided to change in her Watchtower room but she only kept workout clothing in her room, all her dresses were at the embassy or her apartment. So she pulled out the box Audrey had given her and grabbed the red dress and black heels that were inside. She wished that she had no feelings attached to this outfit just like she wished she had no feelings, other than friendship, left for Bruce.

Diana sighed as she circled the Statue of Liberty.

Bruce always seemed to draw her in and push her away at the same time. She had spent more than four years in that dance with him. At first everything started out great. They worked well together and slowly become friends. It was not like it was with Clark or Wally. With Clark everything was out in the open. They had an immediate trust in each other. He didn't try to hide his secret identity when she figured it out at her first interview with Clark Kent. He was like a big brother explaining man's world to her. Wally was like her little brother always teasing and trying to annoy her but in the loving way of family.

With Bruce everything was kept hidden, he denied her at first when she figured out his identity. After the kiss in the club*, she couldn't stop thinking about how familiar the stranger she'd met seemed. At the same time she caught Batman staring at her more often and she would get a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach when he was around her. When he asked her to dance in Paris it all came together. The coincidence that the Bruce she had meet in Gotham was then dancing with her in Paris and the warm feeling in her stomach during the dance lit a light bulb in her head. Bruce Wayne was Batman.

She knew he cared more about others then he let on. She later figured out that he had made sure she had money, clothes or whatever she needed. He never told her he was providing this help. He would usually pass it on to her through Clark or it would magically appear in her quarters, like the underwear and clothing after the "No Undies for Wondy" debacle*. It wasn't until the Thanagarian invasion that she realized how much he was responsible for her adjustment to Man's world. And in was then that Diana finally grew up and really started taking care of herself.

After Paris, Diana's feelings for Bruce steadily increased. She was very attracted to him and she was full of hope for something special happening between them. They worked well together on missions and she could tell that he was really starting to trust her and she felt that he liked her as well.

During the Thanagarian invasion he paired up will her and not someone else on the team. The kiss in the Indian restaurant, a ploy to hide from the Thanagarians chasing them, made her heart race. Working together to defeat the Thanagarians was incredible and terrifying. Her heart had nearly stopped when she had opened the escape pod and Bruce wasn't in it. The feeling of relief when she rushed to the crash sight and saw that Clark had rescued Bruce had been enormous.

After the destruction of the first Watchtower, Diana and J'onn were left homeless and Bruce took them in. J'onn left after a week to take a sabbatical in Tibet where he could meditate about recent events in peace.

Diana enjoyed spending time with the Bat family. Alfred was an instant friend who taught her how to cook. Tim taught her to play chess and she helped him with his Latin homework. Dick tried flirting with her at first and Diana was charmed and amused by it. He soon gave it up and became a little brother like Wally. He taught her how to drive, using Bruce's Porsche of course. Barbara, on the other hand, treated her coolly, not stopping to chat when Diana did monitor duty in the Cave. Diana tried to strike up a friendship with her but Barbara didn't seem interested. This saddened Diana greatly, because with Shayera's betrayal and her banishment from Themyscira Diana had no female friends.

Even so, Diana really enjoyed being around this family, for the first time she since her banishment she didn't feel lonely. She even felt that Bruce liked her being there. Most evenings they had dinner together and they would discuss ideas for the new League while she did nightly monitor duty. She enjoyed sitting at the computer waiting for him to return from patrol.

Two weeks after the Thangarians had left, Diana was again doing monitor duty when Bruce and Tim returned early. Diana turned around with a smile on her face only to see a distraught Tim hop out of the Batmobile and point to an injured Bruce in the passenger seat.

"What happened?" Diana yelled as she quickly ran to the car and lifted Bruce out.

"Some wannabe ninja drug dealer got lucky with his katana and sliced Bruce on his left side. Bruce kept fighting though and put him and two others out. I was cuffing the perps when I noticed Bruce start to sway. I called the Batmobile and I was able to get him into the car before he passed out," Tim quickly said.

"Call Alfred down and I will start an IV," Diana had said as she laid Bruce on a med table.

Alfred quickly stitched Bruce up and Diana sat with him until he regained consciousness.

"What happened," he groaned

"Apparently you caught the wrong side of a sword, but you didn't stop fighting until you passed out." Diana softly told him.

Bruce shifted, winced, but still sat up. "I've had worse," Bruce smirked at her.

"Some how that doesn't surprise me," she shook her head as she smiled at him.

Bruce stared into her eyes and Diana started to feel warmth in the pit of her stomach. Bruce leaned in a pressed his lips against hers. She immediately returned the kiss and was lost in a wave of passion. Their kiss intensified and Bruce pulled her closer as she wound her arms around his neck.

Bruce's groan of pain pulled Diana out of her world of pleasure. Her cheeks reddened as she looked at him, "I so sorry Bruce, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's OK, Diana, but maybe our timing is a bit off," he ran his hand down her cheek and gave her a quick kiss. "Maybe we should do this when I'm feeling better."

Diana blushed again as Bruce stood up from the table and went upstairs. As she watched him walk away, she realized that she was in love with him.

A week later Bruce took her to New York. He took her shopping at Bergdorf Goodman and to lunch at a quaint little French bistro. She wore a blond wig and brown contacts to disguise her looks.

Afterwards, he took her to an apartment in Central Park West. Diana's heart raced as they entered the beautifully decorated apartment. She was hoping that today maybe they could finish what they started last week. She looked at Bruce and smiled.

"How do you like the apartment, Princess?" Bruce asked as he as he opened a brief case that he had brought with him.

Diana looked around. It was decorated in soothing pastels and white. There were large windows and French doors leading to a balcony overlooking Central Park. The furniture looked comfortable and had clean modern lines.

"It's lovely, Bruce," she replied.

"It's yours," Bruce said handing her a set of keys.

"What!" Diana screeched. She was shocked to say the least.

Bruce handed her a large manila envelope.

"I created an identity for you and put ownership of this apartment in your new name. We can't have everyone knowing where Wonder Woman lives. Inside that envelope are all the details of your new identity and the deed to this apartment."

"But why, Bruce, I had planned to move back into the Watchtower when it's finished, I don't see why I need an apartment."

"Because what happens if something happens to the new Watchtower or the League. Now you have your own place and you don't have to rely on somebody to take you in."

Diana felt a tightening in her throat as she gasped out, "But why get me an apartment in New York, why not Gotham."

"You know I don't like metas living in my city and New York suits you better than Gotham with all its darkness," Bruce replied in a cool voice. "Besides you're still close enough to easily fly back and forth for monitor duty. Speaking of which, I changed you to afternoons, it's not been fair that you have had to do all the nights for the past three weeks. John, Wally and Clark can pick up the slack for awhile."

Diana felt sick to her stomach. Bruce had essentially just removed her from his life. He was never home in the afternoons and with Diana living in her own apartment it was unlikely they would see each other outside of League meetings and missions. Diana couldn't hide the pain she felt when she looked at him.

"I almost forgot, here is a debit card. I have set up an account for you at Bank of New York, you can charge whatever you need and my business manager will take care of your bills."

Diana looked at the silver Visa card that Bruce handed her. The name on it was Diana Prince, her new identity. Diana was speechless.

"Look Diana, now you have independence and now you can really live in Man's World, become a part of it. This will be good for you."

That speech felt almost practiced, like he had been planning exactly what to say to her. That it was good for Diana to be pushed out of his life. The illusion she had been living under shattered in that instant. She had believed he liked having her around and after the kiss last week she had thought he had wanted her too. She felt like a naïve, sheltered princess living off the kindness of others, unable to fend for herself. She wasn't independent. He was still providing for her but now that she knew that he didn't want her she could hardly stand taking anything from him. Unfortunately, because of her banishment, she had nowhere else to go. She swallowed her pride.

"Thank you Bruce for the lovely apartment, when can I move in," she said in a soft voice. She could hardly speak with the lump forming in her throat. She looked up at his stoic face, her pain clearly apparent in her eyes.

"How about tomorrow, I've already arranged for the clothing you purchased today to be delivered here," he said in a deep voice, she thought she saw something flicker in his eyes but it was gone in an instant.

They left the apartment soon after and both were quiet on the return trip to Gotham. She went up to her room upon their return to the manor and packed her few meager possessions. Everything she had, with the exception of her uniform, had been destroyed with the Watchtower. Alfred had procured for her some essential clothing and toiletries. He had also given her some Jane Austen novels, which she enjoyed reading. She heard a knock on her door. Alfred entered when she said to come in.

"Miss Diana, will you be joining us for dinner?" he asked.

Diana turned to look at him. He seemed to have a pinched expression on his normally kind face.

"No Alfred, I don't feel like eating anything right now," she replied.

"I understand you will be leaving us tomorrow. I must say I am sad to see you go." Diana thought she heard a bit of anger in his normally neutral voice.

Diana felt the tears forming at the backs of her eyes. "Yes Alfred, but I will be around most afternoons for monitor duty," she said in a quiet voice.

"Afternoons indeed, well we can still work on those cooking lessons when you finish and I'm sure Tim will still need your help with Latin."

Diana turned and smiled at Alfred. Some of the sting of Bruce's rejection left her. It was nice to know some people still wanted her around.

"Yes, you still haven't shown me how to make cheesecake and I will need to know how to make it myself now that I'm an independent woman," her voice became harsher with the last few words. A single tear ran down her cheek.

Alfred took her hand, "Miss Diana, I…" Alfred seemed at a loss for words.

Diana felt her anger rising. Her pride had been severely wounded.

"He created a new identity for me and told me I should be independent but I don't know how that is possible given the fact that he is still paying for everything. Alfred, I don't have any money to pay him back and I wouldn't know were to find a job that would pay me enough to pay him back. It really hurts my pride to know I have to depend on HIM to provide for me when he clearly doesn't want me around." The volume of her voice rose steadily as she spoke and tears where now streaming down Diana's face.

Alfred had his own theories about why Master Bruce had arranged for the princess to leave and they didn't include his not wanting her. Still, he kept his opinions to himself and instead he offered, "I think I can help you get a job that will enable you to pay back Master Bruce in a few months."

"Really Alfred, that would be great," Diana exclaimed as she gave him a tearful smile.

He patted her on the hand and handed her some tissues. "We will start after your next monitor duty. I have some phone calls to make and then we will go over my plan." Alfred felt a savage satisfaction in helping Diana.

Being Bruce Wayne's major domo had a few perks. Given Bruce's penchant for dating models, Alfred new all the important people at New York's top modeling agencies. They were always trying to land dates with Bruce Wayne for their models. Bruce Wayne created instant buzz and this free publicity was good for business.

Alfred used his connections to get Diana hired at a top agency. He then helped her create a disguise and a portfolio. He had a stylist dye her hair a chestnut brown with gold and copper highlights and she wore brown contacts. The subtle changes made her unrecognizable to anyone who didn't really know her. When being Wonder Woman she wore a raven wig that stuck electro statically to her head and could only be removed by her.

For the next six months Diana did as many modeling jobs a she could fit into her schedule. She also went on whatever publicity dates her agency set up. She rapidly grew to dislike many of the shallow, vapid people she meet in the modeling world but she sucked it up and continued. She knew she was being paid a lot of money to show off her gods given beauty. The agency recommended a business manager for her who set up accounts for her and deposited all her checks. He would also handle filing her taxes for her. Alfred showed her how to pay her own bills online.

After six months she had earned enough to pay back Bruce. She had her business manager cut her a cashier's check for the value of the apartment and the clothing he had purchased for her. She then went to his offices at Wayne Enterprises. She wore a winter white designer dress with a winter white coat belted over it. They were part of the many samples of clothing that she had been given while modeling. Combined with tan suede boots, the outfit gave her a sophisticated and sexy apparence.

She charmed the guards into letting her up to Bruce's executive suite and smiled winningly at Bruce's assistant. She asked to see him and when his assistant asked if she had an appointment, she smiled and said, "Just tell him Diana Prince is here to see him."

She walked into his office with a regal air of confidence. Bruce stood and greeted her.

"Diana, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit," the cold look in his eyes belied the smile on his face.

"I have something to give you." She smiled as she handed him the envelope containing the check.

"What's this," Bruce asked looking at the check in his hand.

"It's the money I owe you for the apartment and the clothing you purchased for me."

She definitely saw something flicker in his eyes. "Those were gifts, you owed me nothing," he coolly replied.

"Really Bruce, I couldn't accept gifts so expensive."

"Why not, I don't need the money."

"Then you can donate it to charity, the point is I can take care of myself now and you no longer need to take care of me. I took your advice and became an independent woman." Diana looked him in the eye as she said this statement, daring him to deny her this victory.

"Would it be OK to buy an independant friend lunch," he said giving in and flashing her his playboy grin, his eyes lighting with warm for the first time since Diana's arrival.

"This friend would like that," Diana smiled. She knew she had earned a respect from him she had never had before. She had always had his respect as a hero and a warrior. Now she had his respect as a woman.

Lunch was wonderful and Bruce stopped avoiding her. She felt close to him again. He didn't object to her continuing to visit the manor a few times a week to see Alfred and Tim even when the new Watchtower was completed and she had no other reason to be there. She even accompanied him to a benefit as Diana Prince, supermodel, when a date cancelled on him at the last minute.

She again started to hope for more between them. Too bad she she later learned she was hoping in vain.

Diana shook herself out of her reverie. She didn't want to think about more bad memories or hurt feelings. Her life was good now. She was with a man who liked being with her and she was an ambassador negotiating peace in the world. Thinking about Bruce would do her no good; she had been down that road and failed to get anywhere.

Diana yawned; she was tired so she headed for the embassy. She landed in front of the building and walked up the stairs to her private quarters. As she opened the door she jumped in surprise.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Diana heard footsteps to her left and turned to look. "Donna!" Diana exclaimed in a surprise, "Mother, what is going on?"

"Diana, it's time." Was Hippolyta's cryptic reply.

* * *

*—These events take place in my other story "Under the Milky Way"


	3. Chapter 3 Shoulda Put a Ring On It

**A/N—**Here's the next chapter and I'm sorry but we are not going to get to Hippolyta's secret yet. I have a little more exploration of Bruce's mind to do. Hope you enjoy it. The to Hepburn for the beta and for the song to use as a header for the chapter.

**Spoilers—**The Brave and the Bold Part II

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "Single Ladies" and am making no money from this story.

* * *

**Immortal Sisters**

Decided to dip but now you wanna trip

Cuz another brother noticed me

I'm up on him, he up on me

don't pay him any attention

cried my tears, for three good years

Ya can't be mad at me

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it—**Single Ladies** by Beyonce

**Chapter 3-Shoulda Put A Ring On It**

Diana was ten minutes late for monitor duty. For each minute that went by Bruce's anger increased exponentially. There could be many reasons for her being late but his mind was focused on only one. Was her date with King so hot she couldn't be bothered to bring herself into work today?

Bruce had had no sleep last night. First Dick had been insufferable when they had transported to the Cave.

"Man Bruce, I don't know how you get any work done when she is around. She is one of the hottest women I have ever seen." Dick chattered as they walked toward the main computer in the Cave.

Bruce raised an eyebrow under his cowl, "I'm sure Kory would be happy to know how much you lust after Diana."

"Kory knows she has nothing to worry about; Di and I are just friends. But that doesn't me I can't appreciate how beautiful she is, I'm not blind." Dick gave Bruce a meaningful stare.

Bruce ignored him like he usually did when he brought up anything about Diana. Dick seemed to get enormous pleasure tweaking him about her. Usually he could just ignore him until he moved on to another topic, but tonight Bruce was too raw emotionally to handle Dick's teasing.

"I have decided I don't need any further help from you this evening you can leave." Bruce sat down and started typing away at the computer pulling up any files he thought currently relevant, effectively dismissing Nightwing.

"Whatever Bruce, see you around." Bruce heard his motorcycle start up and roar off.

Bruce stopped typing as soon as the sound of the motorcycle faded away. He had messed up too many times and now he had lost her.

'_You should never have kissed her in that club four years ago*, she was just a team mate until then.'_ The Bat entered his head.

'What about Gorilla City, when he went berserk trying to dig her out from under that missile.' Whispered the other voice that had been getting louder since meeting Diana.

'_So she was a teammate he cared about, she was still just a teammate then. That kiss ruined everything. Now he wants her and she doesn't belong in our world._'

'Maybe not the dark world the Bat would like you to solely live in, but you had a glimpse three-and-a-half years ago into how well she fit into the rest of your world.'

Bruce remembered her living at the manor after the Thanagarian invasion. How well she got along with Alfred, Tim and Dick. How nice it was to come home and have dinner with her, Tim and even Dick. How Dick came around more often and how they seemed to get along better when Diana was around.

He remembered coming home after patrol and seeing her in the Cave. How all the dark ugliness of Gotham fell away as he talked to her.

He remembered waking up after his injury and seeing her there, so beautiful and loving. How badly he had wanted her in that moment. He hadn't wanted to stop and he wouldn't have no matter the pain if Diana hadn't pulled away, worried about his injury.

He remembered his sudden panic the next day when he realized that he never wanted her to leave. He let the Bat take over and set about removing her from her new place in his life. He'd had one of his corporate apartments in New York quickly redecorated to suit her and he set up an identity for her.

He then took her to New York. They shopped and ate and then went to the apartment where he dropped his bombshell. He had rehearsed all possible arguments and he was ready to convince Diana that this was for the best.

He had nearly changed his mind when she choked out her acceptance of the situation. He didn't like seeing the pain and confusion in her eyes. He almost grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, ready to tell her it was all a mistake and she could stay at the manor forever. But the Bat was in firm control that day.

He had eaten dinner alone that night as Diana and Tim preferred to stay in their rooms. It was the beginning of many dinners alone. For the next week both Alfred and Tim had given him the cold shoulder and Dick hadn't stopped by. Batman had gotten what he wanted and now he was alone and lonely again, living in the darkness.

About a week after Diana moved to her apartment in New York, Batman had run into Catwoman on patrol. When Selina started her seductive overtures, Bruce didn't resist. He decided to bury his desire for Diana by having a night of hot sex with Selina. Instead he was left with a hollow feeling in his heart and a deeper ache for the woman he really wanted. He left poor Selina as soon as she fell asleep. He made a note to himself to send her flowers the next day. She hadn't deserved his using her. He returned to the Cave and washed the residue of the evening off in a hot shower. He felt sickened by his actions and couldn't stop thinking about Diana. Just like now.

'You chose to follow the Bat and now your paying the price for chickening out.' whispered his inner voice.

Trying to put Diana and her "date" out of his mind, Bruce went out on patrol. But tonight Gotham was quiet. He only came across a few muggings that he easily took care of. By three a.m. he was back in the cave wondering how far Diana's relationship with King had progressed.

Giving up on the idea of getting any sleep, he decided to go up to the Watchtower and work on the surveillance schedule.

'_You could do that in the Cave, you just want to see her when she comes in for monitor duty.'_ the Bat hissed.

Batman had transported up and started working at a terminal in the monitor womb. Unfortunately, Flash was on monitor duty. Flash hated monitor duty and would zip around the room and bug anybody who had the misfortune of being there with him.

After a half hour of Flash asking if he could be put with somebody hot when he had to do surveillance, Bruce had agreed to take over his monitor duty. Flash zipped out of the room before Batman could change his mind.

So here he was, waiting for Diana, who was now fifteen minutes late. He was fixing a broken circuit board trying desperately not to think of King caressing her naked flesh.

"Flash, I'm so sorry for being late but…Batman, where's Flash?" her beautiful voice cut into his thoughts.

"I sent him home hours ago, he was bothering me and I needed to concentrate." He lied.

"Well that's fine and I need to speak with you ab…." Diana started.

"Do you think it is a good idea to be dating King Faraday?" It was out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"What!" Diana exclaimed.

Since he had already started he might as well finish, he thought to himself.

"Isn't it a conflict of interest, he is the government liaison to the League whose loyalties are to a government that nearly destroyed us?"

Diana's eyes narrowed in anger, "That was Cadmus and King had no part in that organization."

"So he would have you believe. He could be using you to gain valuable information about the League. You're a founding member, you have access to all the Leagues secrets." Batman stated coldly.

"That explains why he keeps grilling me for everyone's secret identities!" Diana said sarcasm dripping from her mouth. "Here I thought he liked me for me but now you have helped me to realize how stupid I've been."

"Make fun all you want, princess, but you shouldn't trust him, you haven't dated many men and I wouldn't want you to get hurt by him possibly using you."

"Oh so I am so naive and stupid I can't tell if somebody is using me for information. Well, he is taking his time because we hardly ever talk about work and only things that are declassified. Is it really hard for you to believe that he might just be interested in me?"

Batman just stared at her. Any man who liked women would be interested in her. She was everything a man could want in a woman. Everything he wanted.

Diana lost it. "After all this time you still think of me as a naïve idiot who doesn't know when she is being played for a fool?! Who needs someone smart like Batman to look out for her because she lacks the ability to think for herself?! Well, I'm not one of those bimbos you love to date! As for King, well at least I'm not dating criminals, which YOU seem to have a passion for! Maybe you should do monitor duty for me, oh wise one, since I may be too stupid to know when an emergency arises! Oh, and if you see Superman could you tell him I'm looking for him. I'll be in the training room trying to figure out how to hit things." With that last statement, Diana turned and stormed out of the monitor womb.

The circuit board he was holding crumpled in his hand. He looked down at it then threw it across the room.

'Insulting her intelligence is not going to win her back, genius.' his inner voice quipped.

"Shut Up!" Bruce yelled at his inner voice.

"Is something wrong Batman?" Mr. Terrific asked as he entered the room.

Batman quickly checked his raging emotions. "No, nothing's the matter. Diana is unable to do her shift would you mind filling in for her."

"No problem, Batman, I have some free time this morning." Mr. Terrific said as he took a seat in front of the monitors.

Batman quickly slipped out of the room and went to his quarters. Once inside he locked the door and quickly slipped off his cowl.

He sat down and rested his head in his hands. He had screwed up. He never should have questioned her about King, but the thought of him or any other man touching her made him crazy. And worse still, he had insulted her intelligence and judgment.

Diana was one of the smartest women he knew. She was able to figure out Batman's secret identity after only meeting Bruce Wayne twice and she probably would have put it all together the first time if she hadn't been intoxicated*. She had the ability to really see people for who they were. If Diana thought King Faraday was OK then he probably was.

Bruce had screwed up every chance he had to have a relationship with her. He had been afraid and now he was paying the price. But some how he would get her back, he just needed a plan.

* * *

*—These events take place in my other story "Under the Milky Way"


	4. Chapter 4 Sick in the Head

**A/N—**Here's the next chapter and I'm sorry it took me longer to write this one. Please don't flame me but I have written my own origin for Donna. She has three or four different origin stories in the comics and tweaked and borrowed from a couple of them to create an origin that fit in the animated universe and my story. Thanks to Hepburn for the beta and for the song to use as a header for the chapter. Thanks to Icha and her infinite knowledge of DC comics for Epione (the name I use for the Amazon healer). She also appears in Icha's story "Roses of Paradise" which I would recommend to anyone to read.

**Spoilers—**Doomsday Sanction

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "Tymps" and am making no money from this story.

* * *

I knew that to keep in touch

Would do me deep in Dutch

Cuz it isn't the rush of remembering

Its just mush

And that signature thing

Is only growing harrowing

I should have no trouble now

To keep from following

So why did I kiss him so hard

Late last Friday night

And keep on letting him change all my plans

I'm either so sick in the head

I need to be bled dry to quit

Or I just really used to love him

I sure hope that's it—Tymps by Fiona Apple

**Chapter 4—Sick in the Head**

Diana hated losing her temper. She understood that she had rage inside her. Rage and anger did not bother her. She was from a fierce warrior race; she had trained extensively to channel that rage into battle or to control it when negotiating peace. She prided herself on this ability. That's why the loss of control when she lost her temper really bothered her. It reminded her too much of Hades and the fact that he had something to do with her existence.

Nobody was as effective and making her lose her temper as Batman, though Hades ran a close second. He seemed to have an innate ability to press all her buttons and make her say and do things she regretted. Though she didn't regret anything she had just said to him.

Where did he get off questioning her decision to date King?! He was one to talk about questionable alliances. While Diana had never met Selina Kyle, a.k.a. Catwoman, she knew she was a thief. She had met Talia Head two years ago in the Cave.

It was just after Superman had fought Doomsday and Bruce was recovering from injuries he sustained when he crashed the Javelin to save them. J'onn had released him the previous day from the med bay with instructions for him to rest and take it easy. Instead of listening to J'onn he was planning on going out on patrol. Alfred had called and asked Diana to come over and stop him by whatever means necessary. Diana agreed but she knew Bruce was still angry with her and the others about Doomsday being sent to the Phantom zone.

As she came down the stairs she hear a female voice.

"It's been a long time, Beloved," the voice said.

"Talia, what are you doing here?" Bruce replied.

At this point Diana interjected as if she didn't know "Talia" was there. "Bruce, what are you doing down here? You're supposed to be resting in your bed upstairs."

Diana continued down stairs and soon came into view of the woman. She was beautiful with dark hair that covered part of her face.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" Bruce asked and Diana could hear the irritation in his voice.

"Alfred was so worried he called me to make sure you don't kill yourself. J'onn let you go on the condition that you rest and allow your body to heal and here you are about to go on patrol." Diana turned to the woman, "Hello, I'm Diana of Themyscira." she said reaching out her hand.

Talia ignored her hand. "Talia Head," she said giving Diana a once over. Diana was dressed in civilian clothing and not her uniform because she had entered through the main house.

"Diana, I'm fine. You can leave." Batman said in a terse voice.

"No you're not and I am not leaving until you agree to come back upstairs." Diana stared at him with a raised brow and her hands on her hips.

"Beloved, I need to speak with you." Talia plead to Bruce while giving Diana a look filled with hate.

"Fine," Diana could feel the irritation in his voice, "Princess, why don't you go upstairs and have Alfred make us a late dinner and I will be up after I finish talking to Talia."

Diana didn't know what came over her but she stepped close to Bruce and kissed him on his exposed cheek, "You better come up, if you make me come after you, you and the Batmobile will regret it." She said softly.

Batman flushed and he half smiled at her as electricity passed between them, "I'll be up soon, Princess."

Bruce remained true to his word and came upstairs about twenty minutes later. They had a quiet dinner and things seemed to be back to normal between them. Bruce fell asleep shortly afterward. Diana suspected that Alfred had drugged his tea, but she politely declined to ask.

She later found out that Talia was the daughter of Ra's A Ghul, a known terrorist, and she was a member of the League of Assassins. He cavorted with such women and yet questioned her about dating an honorable man like King.

Diana reached a training room and punched up her usual program. After destroying three practice drones she was able to shake off her anger and thoughts of Bruce. She had more important things to worry about.

She paused the program and hit her communicator. "Superman, if you have time I need to see you as soon as possible. I'm in Training Room One."

"I'll be there in about ten minutes." Clark replied no questions asked. You had to love that about Clark, he was there when you needed him.

'Why did I think I should discuss Donna with Bruce first? I guess old habits die hard,' she thought to herself. She resumed the program quickly turning more drones into piles of rubbish.

Diana's mind flashed back to the night before. After the surprise of seeing her Mother and Donna at the embassy wore off, Diana questioned her as to why they were there.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you both, but why are you here?" Diana asked looking at both of them and receiving a huge smile from Donna.

"The Gods have decreed that Donna come to Man's World and aid you in your mission of peace." Hippolyta replied a slightly guilty look on her face.

Diana acknowledged Hippolyta's expression and asked, "The Gods have decided to send Donna here to aid me when I am having the most success I have ever had. Mother, is there is something you are not telling me."

"Well yes, do you remember when Donna was injured when she was three and we prayed to the Gods to save her?"

"How could I forget, they asked for a piece of my soul in exchange for healing her." Diana responded, "Not that minded, Donna, you became my sister in that moment."

Donna smiled again and walked over to Diana and gave her a big hug, "I love you too, sis."

"Well, they demanded a promise from me as well," Hippolyta added. "They allowed Donna to remain on the island and train as an Amazon, but they demanded that when they decreed it Donna was to return to Man's World. She was supposed to be the bridge between our world and Man's."

"In other words they wanted Donna to be their ambassador of peace and not me. So when I decided to help during the alien invasion the plan changed. But why send her now if I am already fulfilling that need?"

"Diana, you know it is not for me to question the Gods. Hera herself came to me and said it was time for Donna to go to Man's World. Maybe they want to give you somebody to help share your burden. All I know is Donna is to be here."

"Come on sis, won't it be great to get to see each other all the time again!" Donna finally spoke up, shooting Diana a smile of pure joy, "I've really missed you."

As Diana's mind raced with all the ramifications to her life with Donna's arrival, she couldn't help but feel the joy of having family so near.

Now she wondered if she could be an effective mentor to Donna. Donna was often in the middle of trouble, most of it created by herself. She was prankster and loved to joke around. Mother had always been very indulgent with Donna.

Diana remembered when Donna greased the palace floor then pretended to need urgent help. Several guards including Phillipus had come running and slipped and slid across the marble floors. They ended up in a massive pile and they kept slipping as they tried to get up. Donna just stood there laughing hysterically. Mother had reprimanded her severely and made her clean the palace stables for a week. Still Donna had acted as if it was worth it.

Granted Donna had only been eleven at the time and no one was hurt, she wondered if Donna had what it takes to be in the League. She had seemed more mature the last time Diana had seen her, a little over two years ago after the Felix Faust incident. This is why she had wanted to talk to Bruce. He had mentored three heroes and he understood first hand what it took. Well Clark had helped Kara, he could give Diana advice on Donna.

As if thinking about him had caused him to appear, Superman came into the training room.

"What's up, Diana?" Clark said as he ended the program.

Diana wasn't sure how to begin, "You know how the League has been down one Class A Meta since Kara left, and with J'onn spending much less time with the League since marrying Ming; we are considerably weakened."

"Yes, I am aware of this and I have thought about trying to get Captain Marvel to return but considering Billy's young age I have been reluctant to do so."

"I have somebody else in mind, my younger sister, Donna."

"What! You have a sister or are you speaking figuratively as you refer to all Amazons as being your sisters? And I thought you were the youngest Amazon created?" Clark stated in a stunned voice.

"I mean my little sister, my mother's other daughter."

"Was she sculpted from clay as well?" Clark asked, curiosity written on his face.

"No and neither did mother give birth to her." Diana stated ambiguously.

"So she's adopted."

"Well sort of but it is more complicated than that. Let's go to your office and I'll explain."

They exited the training room and stopped by the cafeteria so Diana could get a double-shot mocha latte as she had gotten little sleep the night before. They then headed to Clark's office. Diana sat down and took a long sip of her drink, sighing at the taste. Mocha lattes had to be one of the best inventions by Man's World.

"So explain to me how you have a sister you have never mentioned." Clark began.

"I didn't keep Donna hidden for any purpose. She was not on the island when Faust turned everyone to stone. All Amazon royalty are required to spend time on Mount Olympus. Donna was there at that time. After my banishment I could hardly bear talking about Themyscira and especially Donna for reasons I will get to in a minute. After we defeated Faust for the second time, Shayera met Donna and I have talked to her about her. I never mentioned her to you because it never came up until now. The only other person here that knows about Donna is Lois."

"Lois knows about Donna and I don't?" Clark's shocked face was priceless.

Diana smiled, "She and Lucy were having a fight and Donna came up in conversation, I'm actually surprised she didn't say anything to you."

"She probably thought I knew and didn't think it worth mentioning." came Clark's reasonable response. A smile drifted over his face at the thought of Lois.

"So let me explain how Donna came to be my sister. It all began little over eighteen years ago…"

Diana was riding her horse along the beach, as she had early morning patrol, when she spotted a dingy floating out at sea about a mile from the shores of Themyscira. She decided to fly to it and investigate. It was very unusual to see anything come into close proximity of the island. Inside the boat were a dark haired woman and a child about two-years-old. They were both unconscious so Diana quickly lifted the boat and flew it to one of the island's healers. She then went to her mother to inform her of the discovery.

"My Queen, I have found a woman and child in a boat off our shores," Diana began. "I have taken them to Epione as they were unconscious and looked to have been at the whims of the sea for quite awhile."

Hippolyta stood up from her throne; "I should see them for myself."

They exited the palace and went to see Epione. When they arrived they heard the child speaking English.

"I hungy, Mommy. Wake up, I hungy." Epione did not speak the language but the Queen and Diana did.

"Diana, take the child and get her something to eat, I need to talk to Epione about the woman condition."

"Come little sister, lets see what we can find it the kitchen." She took the girl by the hand and led her out of the room.

Diana found her some bread, cheese and grapes. She poured her a fresh glass of milk. The child started eating immediately.

"I wonder who you are?" she said gazing down at her soft raven curls. She was very adorable.

Blue eyes looked up at her. "I Don-na!" she said, giving Diana a big smile.

"Your name is Donna?" Diana asked and Donna nodded. "Well Donna, I'm Diana. Nice to meet you."

"Di-na?" She said pointing to Diana, she then laughed and gave Diana a spontaneous hug.

Diana caught a whiff of Donna and realized she needed a bath. As soon as she finished eating Diana took her to her room and quickly drew her a bath. She removed Donna clothes and soiled diaper. She wiped off her bottom before putting her in the warm water. As she was bathing Donna her mother came into the room.

"How is she doing?" she said smiling down at the girl.

"She told me her name is Donna and I discovered that she had soiled herself." Diana replied lifting Donna out of the water and wrapping her in a towel.

"She is probably too young to use a pot, we will have to wrap her bottom until she learns."

At Diana's disgusted face Hippolyta laughed, "I had to do that with you, so don't get uppity."

Hippolyta took Donna from Diana and found a cloth, which she folded into a triangle and knotted around Donna's legs. Donna looked up at Hippolyta and laughed then threw her arms around the Queen's neck.

Hippolyta looked tenderly at the child, "She reminds me of you, my little sun and stars."

Donna yawned and snuggled her face into Hippolyta's neck. Hippolyta took her to an adjoining room and laid her on a bed. Donna yawned again. "Nigh, Nigh," she sighed and fell asleep. Hippolyta called for a guard to listen for Donna, and she and Diana went to her private quarters.

"How is Donna's mother doing?" Diana inquired as she sat on a small chair.

Hippolyta sat down across from her, a sad expression crossing her face.

"I'm afraid she has perished from her ordeal. According to Epione, she must have given what food and water she had in the boat to Donna. Epione tried to revive her with some herbal tinctures but she was to far gone."

"That's terrible, poor Donna." Diana whispered. She said a quick prayer for Donna's mother, wishing her a safe journey to the Elysian Fields.

"I found this in her bag, it says her name was Leila Troy and she was from a place called Keystone City. I am going to pray to Hermes and see what he can find out about them. Maybe Donna has somebody to which she can be returned."

That night, Donna woke up screaming for her mother. Hippolyta held her and comforted her. She took her to sleep with her. A bond quickly formed between the two and Diana had to admit that she enjoyed the infectious joy Donna brought with her. She was also happy that Donna quickly learned to use the pot.

Aresia had come to the island a few years before but the war she had endured had made her a quiet and morose child. Donna loved everything and did everything with enthusiasm. Hippolyta took her on her daily rides and Diana told her stories before bed.

After two weeks, Hermes came to the island. He claimed that he could find no relatives belonging to Donna. Hippolyta decided to raise her on the island like Aresia, she could not bear the thought of Donna being raised in an orphanage in Man's World.

"So she adopted Donna, did the Gods gift her with abilities?" Clark cut in wondering how a human child had become a Class A Meta. He remembered that Aresia was gifted with strength but she was not in Diana's strength class.

"It's a bit more complicated than that, let me explain," Diana continued.

After a year on the island Donna was critically injured. She had climbed a tree when she slipped away from the guard watching her. She missed a branch and fell from high in the tree. Epione did not have any medicines that could heal her.

A distraught Hippolyta and Diana prayed to the Gods to heal her. Hippolyta could not stand the thought of losing the child she had grown to love.

As with all favors granted by the Gods a price had to be paid. They required a piece of Diana's soul. Donna would then be gifted with Diana's powers, which would enable her to heal from her injuries and she a Diana would share a soul connection. This would also officially make her Hippolyta's daughter.

"A piece of your soul, what does that mean?" Clark inquired a perplexed look marring his handsome face.

"I'm not really sure, all I know is it hurt like Tartarus, and it took me a week to recover from whatever they did. Since then, there has been a special bond between Donna and myself. We even sometimes share dreams and thoughts. Losing the ability to ever see Donna again was extremely painful, which is why I didn't talk about her after my banishment."

"So why is she here now," Clark asked the next logical question.

"Seems my mother made a bargain with the Gods as well to save Donna. She agreed to let Donna come to Man's World when they decreed it. I think they originally wanted Donna to be a bridge between our to worlds since she was born in Man's World but raised on Themyscira. When I decided to come here on my own to help against the alien invaders, I kind of usurped that position. Now the Gods want Donna to aid me in my mission of peace. Which is why I would like her to join the League."

"She will have to be approved by the founding members and go through training but I don't see a problem with her joining."

"She has trained with the Amazons for fifteen years, she should easily pass training with the League. When can I introduce her to the founders and when can we have a vote?"

"I can schedule a meeting tomorrow. With John and Shayera leaving in a few days we should do this sooner rather than later." Clark smiled at Diana as he watched her nervously biting her lip. "I know what you are going through. I didn't want Kara joining the League because I was worried something would happen to her. But I couldn't keep her on the farm forever."

"I know I'm just worried I'm not equipped to be her mentor."

"You should talk to Bruce, he has the most experience mentoring superheroes."

At Diana's cold stare, Clark decided to change the subject.

"By the way have you checked your cell phone messages, I know Lois has been trying to reach you."

"No I have been preoccupied by Donna, but I will call her later. I don't want Lois mad at me." Diana chuckled, she only said that to tease Clark who was a little afraid of Lois's temper.

"Well, I have to be going. Clark Kent has an interview scheduled in an hour and I can't be late." he said getting up to leave the room.

They walked out together, splitting up at the first turn. Clark was heading for the transporters while Diana was going to her quarters before heading down to the embassy to deal with her mother and Donna.

As she was walking she saw Batman standing outside her room. She couldn't face him right now, she was still angry and the possibility of Bruce being thrown through a bulkhead was too strong. She turned around and headed for the transporters. She hated that she was avoiding him, but she did so for the sake of the League. It wouldn't be good for morale if Wonder Woman killed Batman.


	5. Chapter 5 All Apologies

**A/N—**Here's the next chapter and we finally get to see a little of Donna's POV. Thanks to Hepburn for the beta, your input is much appreciated.

**Spoilers—**none

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "All Apologies" and am making no money from this story.

* * *

I wish I was like you

Easily amused

Find my nest of salt

Everything is my fault

I'll take all the blame

I'll proceed from shame

Sunburn with freezer burn

Choking on the ashes of her enemy-All Apologies by Nirvana

**Chapter 5-All Apologies **

'She is avoiding me.' Bruce thought as he sat in the meeting room.

Diana had just finished telling everyone about her sister, Donna. Bruce had actually been surprised by this news. Of course he didn't show any surprise in his expression, not like Wally.

"Wondy, you have a sister, is she hot like you?!" Flash blurted out.

John hit him on the back of the head and gave him a look that said be quiet.

This explained why she had been having private time with Kent in his office yesterday. Bruce knew that Clark and Lois were engaged and that nothing was going on between Clark and Diana, but he couldn't completely overcome a bit of irrational jealousy.

He had decided yesterday that the first thing that he needed to do was to apologize to Diana for questioning her right to date King. He never said he was sorry to anyone, and it galled him to do it, but he could swallow a little pride to keep her.

As soon as he had seen them leaving Kent's office he had quickly run to her room. He could have waited inside but he didn't what to further anger her by breaking into her room. He thought he saw her coming down the hall but when he looked up he didn't see her. She usually stopped by her room before leaving the Watchtower so that was why Bruce was waiting there. When she didn't show up in the next five minutes he went to the transporters. He checked the transporter log and noticed that she had transported to the Themysciran Embassy. He had just missed her.

He decided to give her a day to cool off. He had needed to return to Gotham anyway as Bruce Wayne had had a meeting to attend.

So today when she entered the room she didn't take her usual seat next to him and she didn't take the seat across from him like she sometimes did. She took the seat on the other side of Kent by Shayera. She didn't even look at him. She was acting as if he wasn't there. It suddenly clicked in his head that she was avoiding him. She had avoided him yesterday and she was avoiding him now even though they had to be in the same meeting.

'This is bad,' he thought.

Diana was speaking again.

"Well now that I have told you about her I would like you to meet her." Diana stepped into the small waiting room adjacent to the conference room. She returned with a beautiful dark haired girl who looked to be nineteen or twenty-years-old.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Wonder Girl, my sister, Donna Troy."

Donna wore an outfit similar to Diana's but instead of a bustier she wore a high-necked tank and she had an eagle breastplate instead of Diana's double W. She had the same star spangled panties and golden girdle with a gold lasso attached. On her feet she wore low healed, plain red boots that ended at the top of her calf. Donna did not wear a tiara and wore her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Bruce quickly studied Donna. She was about two inches shorter than Diana and while she was still pretty curvy she had a slighter more athletic build. She looked like a mirror image of Diana, but her eyes were full of mischief and not Diana's serene steeliness.

'She could be trouble.' Bruce thought to himself.

Flash jumped up and zipped over to Donna.

"Hi, I'm Flash, welcome to the League!" he said smiling at her and putting his arm around her. This gesture earned laughter from Donna and a glare from both Diana and Batman.

"We haven't voted yet to admit her and even if we do admit her she will still be a probationary member until she finishes her League training." Batman stated.

"Well she has my vote! How about the rest of you vote while I show Donna around the Watchtower?!" With that statement Wally grabbed Donna and zipped out of the conference room.

"Flash!" Diana screamed at him but the only thing they heard was Donna's laughter growing fainter as they traveled down the hallway.

"Well we might as well vote and then you can go after them, Diana." Clark said at her exasperated sigh.

Bruce, for once in his life, was unsure how to vote. Due to Flash's impulsiveness they had not been able to interview Donna and given her giggly response he wasn't sure she was right for the League. Did they need a Class A Meta prankster? Still he didn't want to further anger Diana and voting against Donna would certainly do that. Even if he voted yes, she would only be a probationary member until she passed her training. If she couldn't do that then he would have a concrete reason for Donna not to be in the League. And if she did pass and was better than he expected then she could really fill a void that Kara's departure had left.

Deciding that voting yes would not hurt the League he voted that way when it was his turn making the vote unanimous. It also earned him his first look of the day from Diana. She quickly looked away but she had finally acknowledged his presence.

He wanted to speak with her but she rushed out the room in search of Flash and Wonder Girl.

"She could use your advice." Clark said to him as the others left.

"I would be happy to help her, all she has to do is ask." came Batman's flat response.

Superman raised an eyebrow at him, "You've done something to piss her off and you know she won't come to you no matter the consequences. But you could go to her, for the sake of the League if nothing else."

"I'll see what I can do, for the sake of the League." came Batman's cool response.

They both exited the conference room, each knowing that Bruce would be helping Diana for more reasons than just for the sake of the Justice League.

*************************************************************

Donna couldn't stop laughing as Flash raced with her down the hall. He stopped as they turned the corner.

"You're even funnier that Diana described." Donna said as she stopped laughing.

"I aim to please, so what can I do for you now, Wonder Girl?"

Donna's eyes danced with amusement. "You promised to show me around."

"You got it, babe. Let me show you my favorite place." Wally replied as they continued down the hall at a slower pace. Their first stop was the cafeteria. Wally was starving as usual. He grabbed a tray and proceeded to pile on food. Donna did the same.

"Mmmm, cheeseburgers I haven't had one in five years." Donna salivated.

"I surprised you had one at all. I thought they didn't have food like this on Themyscira?" Flash asked with a mouthful of food.

"I had the cheeseburger in Los Angeles and no we don't have American junk food on Themyscira." Donna took a bite of her burger, making a pleased sigh as she chewed.

"Los Angeles! I thought you have been on Themyscira for the past eighteen years." Wally gave her a shocked stare.

Donna laughed, "I have been to several places in Man's World. I went to them while I was living on Mount Olympus. The Gods wanted me to experience Man's World before I moved here. I think they saw Diana's difficulty in transitioning here and didn't want that for me. I had a special place on Themyscira that was filled with things from Man's World. I read magazines and watched television. I even blogged online."

Flash stared at Donna in amazement. He thought he would be dealing with a younger version of Diana, as she was when she first came here, but Donna was not what he expected. She laughed at his antics and she went along good-naturedly.

Donna looked at Flash and smiled one of her radiant smiles, "Is something wrong, you've been looking at me weird for five minutes now."

Flash gave her a cocky grin and resumed flirting. "How can I not stare at somebody so beautiful?"

Donna nearly choked on her milkshake at Flash's lame line; she swallowed and laughed then looked him in the eye.

"You have a girl-friend don't you." She laughed again at Flash's dumbfounded expression.

"How did you know?" Flash responded.

"When you checked out my ass in the conference room you admired it for the thing of beauty that it is but not like you couldn't wait to get your hands on it and you flirt without intent. Now those two gentleman, and I am probably using the term loosely, wouldn't hesitate to touch my ass if given the opportunity." She smiled and winked at the table containing Booster Gold and Red Arrow.

"You may look like Diana but you're not her," Flash said in a dazed voice. "But how did you know I had a girl-friend?"

"Well you either had a girl-friend or you're gay and I decided to go the more conventional route and surmised that you had a girl-friend." Donna finished her milkshake with a loud slurp earning a genuine smile from Flash.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship," he muttered in a bad Humphrey Bogart imitation.

Donna smiled and said genuinely, "I hope so."

"Flash, Donna! You should never have taken off from the conference room. The founders did not have a chance to talk to Donna." An irate Diana stated while walking up to their table.

Donna groaned inwardly. She loved Diana but she was about to ruin Donna's fun. Diana had been so serious about everything since Donna had arrived two days ago. Donna wanted to aid in Diana's mission but she also believed she should be able to have some fun and enjoy Man's World while she was here. She was so happy to meet Flash; at least somebody around here had a little sense of fun.

"I'm sorry, Di, but you know how boring those founder's meetings are. Nobody should have to endure one unless they had too. Come on, Donna's your sister nobody was going to vote against her admission to the League, especially since she'll only be a probationary member." Flash said in their defense.

Diana glared at both of them; Donna could tell she was in one of her Princess Royal Bitch moods. Fortunately Donna knew how to chill her out but it meant she wouldn't be getting a fun tour from Flash.

"Diana, you are absolutely right, we should never have left the meeting and I should have returned immediately. I will return now and answer any questions the founders have. I am here to help you, not to cause problems." Donna looked up a Diana with the most contrite face she could manage. She immediately saw that Diana had cooled down a bit.

"It's OK, we already voted and you're in as a probationary member. I would like to start your training immediately, so if you're done with lunch let's go to the training rooms. I have already reserved one for this afternoon."

Donna swallowed her disappointment. She hated training. She had spent fifteen years on Themyscira training and Phillipus had always reprimanded her. She said that Donna lacked focus in battle. Donna always thought, what battles? The Amazons hadn't really fought in a war for thousands of years. Now she was going to be training even more. Well at least there was a purpose to it now.

Donna stood up from the table. "Bye, Flash." She said as she turned toward Diana.

"Diana, would it be all right if I give Donna a tour of the Watchtower after you're finished with your training session?" Flash asked giving Diana a puppy dog look. Donna felt her spirits rise, Flash knew how to work Diana as well.

Diana let out a tired sigh, "I suppose that it would be fine, come to Training Room One in two hours."

Flash and Donna looked at each other and smiled, giving a mental high five. Flash was right; this really did look like the start of a beautiful friendship.

****************************************************************

A woman sat at a table in a room in an underground bunker. She was looking over various plans when a man walked in the room.

"My love, our Bludhaven operation is ready to begin. I have worked out the bugs in the chemical formula enough so that the side effects of the drug won't become apparent for several years and by that time we will have earned all the money we need to fund the rest of our plans." he said.

"That is wonderful news, dearest, and I have correlated all the protocols we need to take down the Amazon. We should be able to dissect her and find the key to her immortality and strength. Then we can build our enhanced army and rule the world. We will be able to stop all destruction to the environment and save the planet from those who would destroy it."

"You're sure we will be able to defeat the Justice League once we are able to enhance our army."

"Of course, dearest, Wonder Woman is the second most powerful meta in the League and she doesn't have Kryptonite as a weakness like Superman. An army with her strength will easily destroy the League and then there will be no one to stop us." She gave him a seductive smile.

"Finally I have met a woman who shares my dreams and desires. We will soon have everything we want and we will be able to share it forever." The man leaned down and passionately kissed her.

She smiled as the kissed ended. Soon she would rule the world with the man she loved. And they would do it forever.


	6. Chapter 6 No Man's Woman

**A/N—**This is a very long chapter with a lot of exposition and very little story. I wanted to show my take on Diana and Lois's relationship as well as show some of Diana's evolution in Man's World. I promise more Donna and Wally in the next chapter. Thanks to Hepburn for all her wonderful help as my beta.

**Spoilers—**STAS-World's Finest, BB-Return of the Joker, Dead Reckoning

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "No Man's Woman" and I am making no money from this story.

* * *

I don't wanna be no man's woman

I've other work I want to get done

I haven't traveled this far to become

no man's woman

no man's woman

Cuz I'm tired of it

and I'm so scared of it

that I'll never trust again

cuz a man can fake you

take your soul and make you

miserable in so much pain -No Man's Woman by Sinead O'Conner

**Chapter 6-No Man's Woman**

Diana awakened early in the morning in her apartment in New York. She hadn't spent the night there in months. She didn't need to keep the apartment now that she had the embassy but she had to admit, Bruce was right, it felt good to have a place of her own.

Donna seemed to be adjusting well to her new home since her arrival two weeks ago. Diana had had a bedroom converted into and art studio with a dark room, though Donna did a lot of her photography with a digital camera. Donna was a very talented artist and photographer and had spent most of her free time there. She also seemed to fit in better than Diana, but she was younger and had been conditioned by the Gods to better accept Man's World.

She had definitely enjoyed shopping and Diana had to admit it was nice having Donna here. She had forgotten what a blessing Donna's fun and vivacious personality was. Diana hadn't laughed this much in years. Diana really enjoyed having her sister to talk to and with which to watch silly movies.

Donna was doing well at the League. She was doing her training without complaint and she had made quite a few friends. She and Flash were as thick as thieves and Diana worried a little that they might be up to trouble. Still, Flash was a good man and he never meant any harm.

Diana dressed in some yoga pants and a fitted t-shirt and went to the kitchen. She started a pot of coffee and pulled out the ingredients for piecrust. She also filled a large jar with water and added a little sugar and some tea bags. She set it out on the terrace. She was having Lois over for lunch to thank her for helping Donna with her first interview with the press and also to discuss Lois and Clark's wedding plans. She was making spinach and feta quiche and minted fruit salad. The iced tea should go nicely.

As she was cutting the butter into the flour she remembered when Alfred had taught her how to make this quiche. It was just after the new League and been formed and after Diana had quit her short-lived modeling career.

"First you cut the butter into the flour using a pastry blender until you have small granules like sand." Alfred showed her. He was teaching her how to make vegetarian cuisine after her adventure in the slaughterhouse as a pig had lead to a new awareness of animal cruelty and her decision to become a vegetarian.

She sighed as she followed Alfred's instructions.

"Is something the matter Miss Diana?" Alfred inquired.

"Nothing specific Alfred, it's just that I'm a little bored now that we have so many heroes in the League. I actually have a good deal of free time now and not much to do."

"Hmm…have you considered getting another job?" he asked.

"Yes, but I have no idea what I should do. I never, ever want to model again and I really have no other qualifications." She added the other ingredients to the stand mixer as Alfred instructed until a ball of dough formed.

Tim rushed into the kitchen, he had just come home from school.

"Diana, great you're here, I need your help. We are doing a project on Ancient Greek literature in English class. I have to do something on the Iliad, could you help me?" Tim pleaded giving her a hopeful stare.

She looked inquiringly at Alfred who said, "The dough needs to be refrigerated for at least an hour, you may help Tim if you want."

She smiled at Alfred and sat down at the kitchen table with Tim. For the next hour they brainstormed different ideas about the Iliad and Diana helped give Tim different perspectives about the time period. Tim then went upstairs to type up their thoughts and to decide what he wanted to do. Diana returned to rolling out pie dough with Alfred.

Alfred looked over at her and saw the faint smile on her face. "Have you ever considered teaching?" he asked.

"What? Oh, I don't think so, I don't have a college degree and that seems to be necessary to teach in Man's World."

"You are a classically educated woman who speaks and reads several different modern languages as well as several ancient ones. You have forgotten more Greco-Roman history that most college professors have ever learned." Alfred pointed out.

"Alfred, I don't want to teach as Princess Diana and Diana Prince is only qualified to look pretty in front of a camera."

"We can create credentials for Diana Prince and I have a friend at Empire University who is looking for a teaching assistant who can also help him with the translation of several ancient scrolls. Would you be interested?"

Diana's heart started to race at the thought. The job sounded interesting, but Diana was not good at lying. In fact, she hated to lie; she maintained her secret identity because no one ever questioned it. If someone were to question her, she would probably come clean. She only used the identity for the sake of convenience.

"Alfred, I don't believe I would be able to lie enough to get the job." Diana sighed.

"You wouldn't really need to lie, Charles will be more concerned with your knowledge than your credentials. Just meet him and if it doesn't work out, c'est la vie."

"Okay, why not?" Diana smiled at Alfred.

She had met with Professor Charles Forbes-March the following week. She wore a conservative wool pants suit. Zatana had given her a charmed necklace that allowed Diana to create a glamour. It was an oblong shaped onyx stone on a simple gold chain and Diana would touch it and think of whatever image she wanted to project and the stone would hold the image until she released it or the necklace was removed. She transformed her long raven tresses into a sleek shoulder length chestnut bob and her beautiful blue eyes became a warm chocolate brown. She added a pair sophisticated black-framed glasses.

Charles Forbes-March welcomed her briskly and handed her a photocopy of a piece of scroll that need translating.

"I'll be back in half an hour to see if we need to talk any further about you working with me. See what you can do with this in the meantime." He proceeded to leave the room.

Diana sat there a bit stunned. She didn't know what to make of the professor. She looked down at the paper and read it. It was a Spartan text. She quickly read it and wrote out an English translation. That took her about five minutes, so she decided to analyze the text. By the time Charles returned Diana had written an analysis surmising when the text was probably written and the political climate at the time. She handed the paper back to Charles.

He read what she had written and he looked up at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"You're hired!" he stated in his crisp British accent.

"What!" Diana replied, again she was stunned.

"Excuse my haste, Ms. Prince, but I have interviewed fifteen different people for this position and the best one of the bunch was only able to translate one line of text in the half-hour I gave everyone. You not only translated the text but you actually wrote an insightful analysis of the time period in which the text was written. The job is yours if you want it."

"Yes, I do." She replied.

"Good, you'll start next week, the department secretary will give you the details." He stood and shook her hand with a firm grip. "Welcome aboard."

Diana worked with Charles at Empire University for the next two years. She taught two classes a week and helped him work on the translations in her free time. She was able to write and publish a dissertation based on her analysis of the scrolls. It was a great time in Diana's life. She really felt more a part of Man's World interacting with people as a normal human and not as a superhero.

She had had to quit because her newly acquired ambassadorial duties took up much of her free time. Though it saddened her to leave the university, her new duty was to work for peace in the world.

Diana smiled as she placed the dough in the refrigerator. She was going to do an hour of Tai Chi and shower before she finished making lunch.

She lost herself in the exercise for the next hour. As she was showering she thought about how she had come to be friends with Lois. It was something that neither woman would have expected when they officially met over two years ago.

Diana had just set up the Themysciran Embassy and she was giving an exclusive interview to the Daily Planet about the goals of the Amazon nation to promote peace in the world. She had assumed Clark would conduct the interview and she was surprised when Lois showed up.

"I know you were expecting Smallville, but some kind of emergency has come up and he asked me to fill in." Lois stated as she sat in the chair in front of Diana's desk. "You could reschedule if you would feel more comfortable talking to him." She gave Diana a slightly challenging smile that said I dare you to back out of the interview.

Diana smiled graciously back at her, "I don't mind the switch."

Lois looked down at her notes and then back a Diana, looking her in the eye as she asked, "So are the rumors true, is there something romantic between you and Superman?"

Diana was at first stunned by the question, then started laughing at the absurdity of it.

"I can't believe you of all people just asked me that question." Diana said between giggles.

Color rose in Lois's checks but she was not deterred, "Well, are they true or not?"

Diana sobered up enough to put Lois's fears to rest, "We are just good friends. I know for a fact that he is in love with a very nosey reporter." Diana's eyes sparkled as she looked at Lois.

Lois felt some of her blind jealousy toward the Amazon fade, Diana was looking at her too sincerely to be lying. She even cracked a self-deprecating smile.

"I don't know why I'm acting so jealous. I was afraid he might be using you to get back at me for dating Batman."

The laughter in Diana's face disappeared rapidly with that statement.

"You dated Br..I mean Batman?" Diana blurted out.

Lois leaned forward and whispered, "I know he is Bruce Wayne, that is who I dated."

"And you were serious enough that he told you his secret?" Diana questioned, feeling a tightness in her stomach.

"Oh no, that I found out by accident." Lois explained to Diana how Batman's cape and cowl were pulled off by the printing press when they where trying to escape a lethal robot.

"Before that I was seriously considering moving to Gotham when he asked me."

Diana couldn't stop the pain that sliced through her heart. Bruce had asked Lois to move to Gotham to be near him, while he had moved Diana to New York to get rid of her. She felt another sting of rejection. She had been fooling herself thinking he didn't want a relationship with anybody when the truth was he didn't want a relationship with her.

Lois saw the pain on Diana's face and felt two different emotions at once. Relief that there was no way that Diana was interested in Superman and a wild anger at Bruce for putting that look of anguish on Diana's face. She gave Diana a few moments to compose herself and then promptly changed the subject.

Diana smiled in relief when Lois started the real interview. Lois was able to distract her from thoughts of Bruce and the interview went great. The irony of the day was not lost on the two women though. Lois had gone in jealous of Diana and had left with Diana envious of her.

Diana was surprised when Lois called two weeks later. She was in New York to interview a senator and she wanted to meet for coffee. Diana had agreed and from there a friendship had developed between the two women. They had more in common than they realized at first. They were both strong-willed women and it was nice to hang out with someone who wasn't intimidated by the other.

Diana soon introduced Lois to her alter ego, Diana Prince. It made it easier for them to go to places unnoticed, though Lois was a bit of a celebrity in her own right. Lois decided to help Diana along in the dating world and set Diana Prince up on three blind dates. Each one was more disastrous than the last, so Diana advised her to never do it again. Well, she actually said, "I'll go on another date you arrange when icicles form in the pits of Tartarus." Lois backed off, but was very encouraging when Diana started dating King.

Diana finished assembling the quiche and put it in the oven. She was looking forward to Lois coming over. Lois had taught her so much of what is was like to be a normal woman in Man's World and she enjoyed having a non-superhero friend. While they often had disagreements the only time their friendship was ever really strained was when Clark had confessed to Lois that he was Superman. Lois had been furious at him for deceiving her all these years and she was angry with Diana for not saying anything.

It had taken a bottle of wine and Diana's homemade chocolate covered strawberries to get Lois to talk to her again.

"Now I know who Clark's supplier is." she said as she bit into one of the luscious treats covered in dark, Belgian chocolate, "I looked all over Metropolis for the place he could have bought these marvelous things." She sighed and took a sip of her wine.

"Alfred taught me how to make them, it's actually not that hard. And yes, I made these for Clark to bring on your picnic. He is a disaster when it comes to picking desserts. If left to him you would have had blueberry muffins, which are his favorite." Diana said making a face at Lois.

"I should have known just like I should have known all these years that he was Superman. It was so obvious. How could I have been so blind?" Lois lamented.

"Sometimes we see only what we want to see." Diana said, thinking of her non-relationship with Bruce.

"I feel like a fool, Diana. I'm an ace report and a can spot a cover-up a mile away and I couldn't spot the man I love's secret identity."

"So you do love him. Does that mean you are going to forgive him?"

"Probably, after he suffers a bit." Lois smiled slyly at Diana and Diana smiled back.

They had worked it out a now they were getting married in a few months.

The buzzer rang as she was taking the quiche out of the oven. Diana touched her pendent and instantly became Diana Prince. She always answered the door in her Diana Prince guise when she was in her apartment and Diana Prince was never seen at the embassy.

She opened the door and Lois started speaking immediately. "You may have to be my maid of honor after I kill Lucy!" came Lois's exasperated voice.

"What happened now?" Diana asked. Lois and Lucy had been fighting ever since Lois had made Lucy her maid of honor.

"She didn't like that I picked herb-crusted salmon for the main entrée so she called the caterer and changed it to prime-rib. Who the hell's wedding does she think this is, hers or mine?!" Lois was furious.

Diana didn't know how to respond. Lucy had been trying to take over Lois's wedding for months. Lois had wanted a simple, small affair at a small chapel in Metropolis with the reception in the lobby of the Daily Planet. She and Clark had met and had fallen in love at the Daily Planet and she thought having the reception there was romantic. Since Bruce owned the building it was no problem.

Unfortunately, Lois was very busy with work so she had enlisted her sister, Lucy, to help her. Lucy had taken over and created the wedding of her dreams, Lucy's dreams, not Lois's. She had increased the guest list by a hundred people, changed to a larger church and booked the ballroom on the top floor of the Metropolis Plaza Hotel. Since the deposits had already been paid Lois was stuck, unless she wanted to lose a great deal of money.

Last month the two sisters had nearly come to blows. It had been Lois's first fitting for her wedding dress as well as for the bridesmaids. First Lucy had changed the bridesmaid dresses.

"The other dress was not as flattering on me as this one, and with Bruce Wayne being at your wedding I need to look my best." Lucy stated.

At the cold stares of Diana and Lois, "What, just because you were stupid enough to pass on a billionaire doesn't mean I'm going to."

Of course it didn't really matter to Diana, she looked good in about anything. The real fight began when they brought out Lois's gown. The dress they brought out was very beautiful but it was not the more simple dress that Lois had selected.

"What is this!?" Lois seethed.

"I changed your dress, it was too simple for the grand ballroom." Lucy stated in a blasé voice.

Diana grabbed Lois before she could hit Lucy.

"I can't believe you, you are ruining my wedding! Get out, get out of my sight before I kill you!" Lois screamed.

Diana had calmed Lois, who decided that the new dress was beautiful even if it wasn't her first choice. She had forgiven Lucy and everything returned too normal until now.

"Well, you can't have it both ways. You let Lucy plan the wedding and she is planning the wedding she wants. You knew what she was like before you asked her to help you. I know you're busy but if you wanted the wedding to be what you wanted you should have planned it yourself. Now I have a question for you, what's the most important thing about this wedding?" Diana asked.

"That Clark and I are married." Lois sullenly replied as she flopped onto the couch.

"Right, so if you want my advice let Lucy do what she wants at this point. She will make sure it is a lovely wedding; she has Bruce Wayne to impress. Just go with it, it will be one less thing to worry about. The more you resist her the more stressed you'll be and the more she will do to annoy you."

Lois sat on the couch pouting for a few minutes. Then she sighed.

"I suppose you're right, its too late now to change anything and honestly I really don't want to go through the effort. It's just that she has become so pushy, I didn't know she had it in her."

"She is your sister after all." Diana smirked and Lois threw a pillow at her.

"So where is my lunch, something smells really good."

Diana retrieved the tea from the balcony and poured it into a pitcher filled with ice. She then filled two plates with quiche and fruit salad and carried them to the table outside. It was a lovely day and she wanted to enjoy it.

She and Lois talked as they ate.

"Mmm, this is delicious, your Highness." Lois said after taking a bite of the quiche.

"Thank you, Alfred taught how to make it." she replied, sadness slipping briefly across her face.

"You miss him."

"Yes, I haven't seen him in almost a year. I miss Tim as well."

"Bruce still won't allow you to go to the manor?" Lois asked.

Intense anger flared in Diana's eyes. "No." she bit out.

"You seem angrier than usual, what did he do now?" Lois inquired.

"He just called me an idiot for dating King; said King was only using me for information on the League." Diana ground out.

Lois was momentarily stunned; then she started laughing.

Diana narrowed her eyes at her, "What is so funny?" she asked in a clipped voice.

Lois's eyes twinkled with mirth, "I think he's jealous, I think he found out you were dating King and are no longer pining for him and he panicked and said those things."

Now Diana was stunned. Bruce jealous. How could that be, he had hardly spoken to her in the past year. Whatever interest he had in her seemed to have died away a long time ago.

"I think you are mistaken, Bruce is only protecting the League, however unnecessary that may be."

"It all makes sense now. Clark and I couldn't figure out why Bruce continued with the League at all after what happened with Tim. Then Clark noticed that every time Bruce came to the Watchtower or the Metrotower he made a point of seeing you, even if only from a distance."

Diana could feel her heart start to pound. She hated that she felt this feeling again. She had spent the past year cutting Bruce out of her heart. She had thought she had moved on now that she had started dating King. She didn't want to feel hope about Bruce. She couldn't go through all the pain of his rejection again.

"Why are you telling me this!?" Diana choked out. "After all the pain I went through last year, why are you saying all this?" Diana felt a burning in the back of her eyes and she blinked rapidly to stop herself from releasing any tears.

Lois was immediately contrite, "I'm sorry Diana, I wasn't thinking. I guess, with you dating King, I assumed you were over Bruce." Lois placed her hand on Diana's giving it a little squeeze for reassurance.

Diana felt the anger drain away leaving the feeling of melancholy again. She smiled wanly at Lois. "It's okay, I shouldn't be so sensitive. So what about that new story Clark tells me you're working on about corruption in the city government?"

Lois immediately picked up on Diana need to change the topic and started talking about her article. Then she asked Diana how well Donna was settling in.

"Surprising well, and I must say I really like having her here. She is so much fun to have around." Diana smiled thinking about her sister.

"So, has she met King yet? Does she like him?" Lois asked.

"That has been the one drawback regarding Donna's arrival, I haven't seen King in two weeks. What with conducting her training and all my work at the embassy there just hasn't been time. At least I am going to see him tonight."

"That's right, you are going to the UNICEF Benefit tonight. Cat Grant wrote about how you were auctioning off a dance to help raise money."

"It's a silent auction so I won't be bid on like a piece of meat, and it's for a good cause." Diana said matter of factly, "It's only one dance, and I will have the rest of the evening to enjoy with King."

"Too bad you're not bring him to the wedding." Lois remarked.

"I know but it raises too many questions. Diana Prince is friends with Clark and Lois. I not sure if I am ready to let him in on my other identity and I don't want him to make any possible connections to Clark's." Diana stated ruefully.

"Those secret identities can cause trouble." Lois smirked as she glanced at her watch. "I'm afraid I have to get going, I'm meeting the senator across town in an hour and I shouldn't be late."

Diana walked Lois out and then returned to the patio to collect the dishes. She couldn't shake the feeling of sadness that her conversation with Lois inspired. She though back to a year ago, after she found out about Tim. She had journeyed to the Cave to talk to Bruce. He had sat staring at the images on the computer screens.

"You shouldn't have come here, Princess." Batman coldly stated.

"Bruce, Clark told me what happened to Tim, and I wanted to see if I could help."

"Too late, Princess, Joker's already dead and Tim is all but destroyed, but thanks anyway." Sarcasm dripped from every word.

Diana repressed the anger she felt. Bruce had just gone through a trauma and needed compassion, not anger.

"Bruce," she said, laying her hand on his shoulder. He reached up grabbed her hand pushed it away. Then he stood over her in a menacing way.

"I should never have been involved in your stupid League. I stopped putting Gotham first and I let down my partner, my son. Now he is broken and for what? So I could run around with demi-gods who think they know what's best for everybody?!" He hissed at her.

Diana again felt her anger rising but she again repressed it. "Bruce if you hadn't been a part of the League we wouldn't be here at all. You have helped us save the world."

"But at what cost. I should never have gone with you to Gorilla City. I told you I needed to get back to Gotham, but no I had to deal with Gorilla Grodd and Luthor while Tim was taken by the Joker." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"That was two weeks ago, why didn't you tell me Tim was missing for two weeks?! Dammit Bruce, I could have helped you!" Diana couldn't help some of the anger that seeped out.

"What could you have done that I didn't do, besides distract me more with your Pollyanna attitude? You don't know anything about the dark world I live in. You live in an ivory tower of ideals about world peace while I deal with slime and bureaucrats too cheap to fix Arkam. I shouldn't have spent billions building the Watchtower when Arkam is such a piece of crap!" He snarled at her grabbing her arms he leaned into her face. "Get out of here Diana, and stay out. I don't want you here. We don't need you, so leave us alone!"

Diana was shocked, angry and hurt. She just stared at him as he glared at her. Then he thrust her away and sat back down and the computer.

"I mean it, Princess, don't come here any more and stay away from Tim; he doesn't need you right now." Batman said in his coldest voice.

Diana was too emotionally raw to do anything but walk to the transporter and return to the Watchtower. She tried the next day to see Tim, but Alfred turned her away.

"I'm sorry your Highness but you cannot see Master Timothy. Dr. Tompkins is not allowing him to have any visitors and Master Bruce has forbidden me to let you in." Alfred stated giving Diana a sad look.

"I understand Alfred, but could you give him this book? It's a translation of "The Iliad" that I made for him with the Amazon anecdotes added in. I thought he might like it?" She said softly handing him a beautiful leather bound book.

"Thank you, Miss Diana." Alfred replied taking the book. Diana left with a heavy heart.

Diana decided then and there that she was done with Bruce. She couldn't help him and he had made it clear that he didn't want her. She didn't see him again for three months and in the meantime Nightwing took over for him at the League.

By the time she saw him again her pain was down to a dull ache. She then started seeing King off and on and she was able to push the pain down to nothing. By six months she was even friendly towards Batman, though they hardly ever spoke to one another and then only about League business.

These past six weeks, Diana had been the happiest she had been in a long time. She was with a man who was attractive and whose company she enjoyed. There may not be the blind passion she felt for Bruce but maybe that wasn't a bad thing. And she had Donna here and it was like having a piece of home again.

Lois was probably wrong about Bruce's feelings, and even if she wasn't, Diana would be a fool to go down that road again. And she refused to be a fool for Bruce Wayne ever again.


	7. Chapter 7 Nothing Gold Can Stay

**A/N—**A little Flash and Donna for fun. And thank you to Hepburn my fabulous beta, she came up with the "Sex and the City" reference.

**Spoilers—**none

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the poem "Nothing Gold Can Stay" and I am making no money from this story.

* * *

Nature's first green is gold,  Her hardest hue to hold.  

Her early leafs a flower;  But only so an hour.  

Then leaf subsides to leaf.  

So Eden sank to grief,

So dawn goes down to day.

Nothing gold can stay. --Nothing Gold Can Stay by Robert Frost

**Chapter 7—Nothing Gold Can Stay**

Donna walked toward the monitor womb. She had trained this afternoon with Mr. Terrific on monitor duty. Diana had been busy today and this evening so Donna was on her own. She didn't feel like working in her studio tonight so she was hanging out at the Watchtower.

She had just eaten dinner with Roy Harper, a.k.a. Red Arrow. He was very nice and he liked to flirt with her. Donna liked hearing about his little daughter, Lian. Donna had had no children her age to play with while growing up on Themyscira. Aresia had been older and she hadn't been much of a playmate. One of the things she liked best about her visits to Man's World had been watching children play in the park. She loved kids and even though she was fourteen at the time she would play with them. So, she loved when Roy told her stories about Lian, and she hoped to one day meet her. Roy had to leave right after dinner because of Lian so Donna was trying to figure out what to do. That's why she was headed toward the monitor womb.

She knew Wally had monitor duty and she knew he hated it so she thought she would keep him company. He had been her best new friend since arriving here and the least she could do was make monitor duty more tolerable. She slowed her approach as she arrived there. She peaked over his shoulder and noticed that he was absorbed in a movie. She also noticed that the movie was "An Affair to Remember," a total chick flick.

'This is too good,' she thought as she pitched her voice into a harsh baritone. She floated up to Wally, not making a sound and in a perfect imitation of Batman said, "Flash, what are you watching?"

Wally leaped out of the chair and turned off the screen with his super speed before saying, "Just the monitors Bats, just like I'm supposed to!" Without turning around.

Donna let out a loud peal of laughter and Wally spun around to see her and no one else.

"Donna, where's Bats?" Flash asked completely confused.

Donna laughed harder, and tears started to roll down her face. Flash just stared at her until she was able to choke out, "Probably somewhere in Gotham." Then she launched into another fit of giggles as Flash started looking around checking the internal cameras and the comm. system to see where Batman's voice had come from.

Donna took deep breaths to control her laughter then said again in Batman's voice, "So you like "An Affair to Remember." I think it's a great movie; I love to watch it. I also love "Sex and the City" and I really want Carrie with Big. I don't know what they were thinking when they had her date that Aidan guy."

Both Flash and Wonder Girl dissolved into hysterics. It took them almost five minutes to stop laughing as they kept looking at each other and saying, "Bats likes Carrie and Big," and started laughing all over again.

"That trick is so awesome, how do you do it?" Flash asked.

"I have the ability to imitate any voice I have ever heard." Donna then pitched her voice to match Flash's, "Man, there are so many hot chicks in the League I may get whiplash trying to see them all!"

"That is so wrong coming out of your mouth." Flash said laughing just the same.

"I used to mess with the palace guards by sneaking up on them and pretending to be Phillipus." Donna smiled at the memory.

"You are full of surprises, Donna. So what are you doing here, some late night sparing with Wondy?"

"No, she is at some charity function and I was up here training with Mr. Terrific and I decided to hang out. I had dinner with Roy."

"You know he is a bit of a player don't you?" Wally said, a little worried that Donna would get hurt.

"Yeah, but I like hearing about Lian and I don't take him seriously when he flirts."

"Good, but of course that will probably make him pursue you harder." Flash speculated.

"Well to be honest I'm not really interested in a romantic relationship right now, but flirting is kind of fun. I didn't get to do it on Themyscira."

"I hear ya, I still like to even though I'm happy with Linda." Flash said.

"So how is Linda, and when do I get to meet her?" Donna inquired.

"Soon, maybe we should go on a double-date, you and Roy and me and Linda." Flash chuckled as Donna smacked him on the arm.

They both watched the screens for a while before Flash said, "This is the most boring job in the League."

"I know that's why I came here, I figured you would be bored so I thought I would keep you company. I didn't know it was your special time to watch chick flicks." Donna snickered.

Flash turned as red as his costume. He couldn't think of anyway to get out of it since she had caught him red handed so he decided to cop to it and swear her to secrecy.

"Please, please don't tell anyone, I have a rep to maintain." Flash pleaded.

Donna smiled mischievously. Flash saw the look and started to panic before Donna said, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me, so why don't I get us some popcorn and you can start the movie again from the beginning. We can watch it together."

Flash smiled, "That would be great."

* * *

Somewhere on earth, in a villa over looking the sea, a man and woman sat on the terrace enjoying the view and drinking wine. The man was reading an article in the Daily Planet from a few days ago.

He looked up at his companion and smiled. "My love, I just read the most fascinating thing. Wonder Woman has a little sister."

The woman looked up at him and smiled, "Really dearest, that is interesting."

"I think we should take her instead of Wonder Woman."

"But why, we have been working for months on the best way to capture and hold the Amazon and now you want to change the plan?" the woman questioned.

"You see this Wonder Girl used to be human unlike her sister. It will probably be easier to figure out the key to her immortality and strength and apply it to human hosts. She will also be easier to capture as she is new to the outside world."

"I see your point but it worries me to change the plan."

"I know my love, but don't worry we'll still be very careful. We will develop new protocols for the sister and if she doesn't work out we can still take Wonder Woman."

The women smiled at her mate. "Of course, dearest, you always know what's best."

The man smiled at her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Soon, my love we will rule the world of our making, a perfect utopia."

* * *

A/N 2-I read on Wikipedia that Donna has the ability to flawlessly imitate any voice she has heard (Brave and the Bold #149) and it lead to the idea for this chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review if you get a chance. I promise some Bruce & Diana next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 Just Can't Live Without You

**A/N—**More Bruce and Diana as promised. Please read and enjoy. And as always thanks to my wonderful beta Hepburn.

**Spoilers—**This Little Piggy, Maid of Honor

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "Sister Golden Hair" and I am making no money from this story.

* * *

Will you meet me in the middle, will you meet me in the air?

Will you love me just a little, just enough to show you care?

Well I tried to fake it, I dont mind sayin, I just cant make it

Well, I keep on thinkin bout you, sister golden hair surprise

And I just cant live without you; cant you see it in my eyes?

Now I been one poor correspondent, and I been too, too hard to find

But it doesnt mean you aint been on my mind--Sister Golden Hair by America

**Chapter 8-Just Can't Live Without You**

Bruce Wayne swiftly scanned the crowd at the benefit for UNICEF. He had spent the last two weeks planning a strategy to win back Diana. He had thought of going the traditional route of showering her with flowers and gifts and begging her forgiveness but realized that she might forgive him but he wouldn't get her back. You couldn't buy Diana's affections.

He hadn't planned on attending the event until it was publicized that Wonder Woman would auction off a dance to help raise money for the cause. He had already made sure his bid would be the highest, being a billionaire had its advantages. He decided to remind her of the good times that they had had together. He knew she had always wanted him to take her dancing. The few times they had danced, they had never been able to complete the dance.

He remembered the only time they had ever attended a charity ball together. It was one of the few times he had ever truly enjoyed himself at one of these events. He was supposed to go with some actress whose name he couldn't remember, but she had decided to elope with her co-star instead. Bruce had to attend because it was for the children's hospital and his mother had been the original planner of the annual event. Alfred had talked Diana into filling in at the last minute.

He had known all about her short-lived modeling career but he had not known her intent was to pay him back. He figured she was doing it for fun, to fill in any spare time until the new Watchtower was built. When she had come to his office and given him a check for the apartment and her clothes he had been furious. He had wanted to take care of her. But when he saw the look of pride in her eyes his anger had drained away. She had beaten him at his own game and he allowed her to relish it. He still had copy of every layout and ad she had done.

She had looked so beautiful the night of the function. She wore her chestnut colored hair down in barrel curls that framed her face. Her make-up was beautifully done and the brown contacts she wore gave her eyes a sultry look. She was virtually unrecognizable as Wonder Woman. She had worn a copper colored satin gown that was strapless, cut on the bias and had a slit that reached to her left mid thigh. It had hugged her curves beautifully.

They had made quite striking couple for the press to photograph. Diana had preened and posed like she loved it. She carried herself with a polite but aloof air when they mingled. She projected the image of a vapid, self-centered woman. She acted just like many of the women he dated.

When they were alone he asked, "Who are you and where is Diana?"

She smiled mischievously at him, "I'm just acting like most of the women I have had the pleasure of working with the past six months."

"It's perfect around the others, but please don't do it when we're alone. I get enough of it on a regular basis." He said giving her a teasing smile.

She laughed. "Poor Brucie." she said in an impish little voice.

He had enjoyed watching her play the shallow model to his idiot playboy, but he could tell that socialites had started to get on her nerves. He quickly suggested they dance. She had shot him a look of utter relief.

"I don't know how you do this on a regular basis. You must want to put your fist through a wall sometimes?" She had questioned as they started moving to the music.

"Most of the time I only half pay attention. I usually plan my patrol or think over evidence I have on a case. Nobody expects much from me."

They had danced for about thirty seconds more before he had seen the bat signal out of the large window of the ballroom. Diana had noticed too and immediately had created a reason to leave. She had pulled him into a fiery kiss. He didn't have to fake the desire that had raced through his body. His hands had moved down to her butt and he had pulled her hard against his pelvis. She had then pulled away, grabbing his hand and running toward the exit. He honestly wished they were going somewhere to finish what they had started but it was not meant to be that night.

Tonight he wanted things to be different.

He knew he was acting desperate. She had hardly spoken to him and had avoided being alone with him for two weeks. She had traded monitor duty assignments three times so as not to see him. She had done it under the guise of needing to help Donna but he knew she was angry with him as well. In the past he would have waited for things to blow over, but in the past Diana wasn't dating King Faraday.

He saw them arrive and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. She looked like the goddess that she was. Her raven curls were piled on her head in a very elegant up do. She wore a black silk halter dress with a v-neckline and a low cut back. The dress flared out around her hips and ended at her knees. The dress showed off her beautiful long legs and she wore high-healed black sandals on her feet.

He clenched his fists as he saw King put his hand on her bare back. He had figured that King would escort Diana to the benefit so he had arranged for some vital evidence that would need to be seen to immediately by King to arrive at his office in half an hour. He didn't want any interference by her date in his plans, and he knew she wouldn't leave because she had to honor her dance.

Bruce casually mingled while keeping an eye on the couple. He felt like doing all kinds of bodily harm to King, who couldn't seem to keep his hands off Diana, and she allowed it, which sickened Bruce even more. Were they already lovers he wondered? If they were then he was probably too late in his quest, because it would mean that Diana was in love with King.

He put that possibility out of his head. He refused to believe he was too late. He looked over at the couple again and just like clockwork he saw King answer his cell phone. He smiled as he watched King make excuses to Diana, but frowned when she gave him an ardent kiss goodbye.

He thought of approaching her but he didn't want to jeopardize his plan. He saw her mingle with the event organizers and he knew that it was almost time to announce the winner of the dance.

He watched as she accompanied Sir Roger Moore to the podium.

"May I have everyone's attention please? We would like to announce the winner of our silent auction. We would also like to thank Wonder Woman for donating her time and probably her feet to our cause. Many children around the world will benefit from her generosity." Diana blushed at his praise.

"So without further adieu, the winner is Bruce Wayne." Sir Roger smiled as he spoke scanning the crowd for the winner as the crowd applauded. Bruce saw the moment of shocked anger cross Diana's face before she covered it with a large smile.

Bruce made his way to the front to claim her. He smiled at her as she placed her hand on his arm. She smiled back, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. He knew she was unhappy to be dancing with him.

He spoke quickly to the conductor who smiled and nodded his agreement. Bruce had selected the tango to suit her fierceness, the fact that she is a passionate warrior. He had selected "Por Una Cabeza" for the music because it best suited his style of tango.

Bruce led her to the dance floor and pulled her into a tight closed hold on the right side of his body. She rested her left hand on his shoulder while he clasped her right hand in his left to complete the hold. As he led her through a few tango basic steps, he subtly caressed her back with his right hand and Diana's foot drags become steadily more sensual.

As he snapped her into the promenade position he saw the blue fire burning in her eyes. She spoke through her teeth as she kept her smile in place.

"What do you think you are doing Bruce?" she whispered.

"Why Princess do you realize that we have never finished a dance together? We either end up kissing each other senseless or Kasnian rebels shoot up the place. I must say I wouldn't mind the former."

Diana maintained her smile as he snapped her back into basic position again. "Or we could try something different, like me breaking your arm?" she hissed through her teeth.

Bruce just smiled as he led her through a corte. Their bodies rubbed against each as they both leaned into the lunge and paused for a beat. Bruce ran his lips along the side of Diana's neck up to her ear.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he whispered softly against her ear. Diana gasped looking briefly into his heated stare.

They continued to move passionately through the dance. Bruce took every opportunity to caress her that he could. Diana looked away from Bruce as per the dance, except when he would change positions and he would briefly catch her smoldering eyes. He felt her pulse race under his hand and saw the flush in her cheeks. He felt her panting breath against his neck. The urge to kiss her was overwhelming but he controlled himself. He had no doubt that she would follow though with her threat to break his arm, still her suppressed fury lent a certain fire to their dance.

Bruce knew the song was drawing to a close so he pulled out all the stops. He trailed his right hand down her back, across her buttock to her thigh, which he lifted and placed on his hip all reminiscent of their first encounter. He dragged her a few feet then pushed her into a spin. He pulled her back into a closed hold. He again lifted her leg to his hip as he dipped her back. He breathed in her scent as he placed his lips against her neck while she tilted her head away from him. He brought her upright as the music ended.

Diana glared at him as she pulled away and stalked off the dance floor as the crowd applauded the pair. Bruce shrugged his shoulders and gave a cheeky grin to his audience keeping an eye on Diana's direction. He faded into the crowd, trying to subtly follow her.

* * *

She walked to a shadowy corner of the terrace and stared blankly out at the view of the city. Her body still throbbed with desire generated by dancing with Bruce. Why did he have to do this to her? She was finally moving on with her life and now he had to stir up feelings she wanted to bury. A tear ran down her face and she swiftly rubbed it away. She was not going to cry over him. She allowed her anger to take over.

Tonight was supposed to be about her and King. They hadn't seen each other since Donna's arrival and she was so happy to see him. She had been able to put the thoughts generated by her conversation with Lois out of her mind the moment she had seen King.

"Madame Ambassador you look beautiful!" he said when he picked her up from the embassy.

"Thank you, and you don't look so bad yourself." she smiled at him. He really looked good in a tux.

They had arrived and Diana was really enjoying herself when King received a phone call. Some urgent business with work that he had to see to right away. Diana was disappointed but she understood the demands of their line of work. He left after a wonderful kiss. Diana decided she would leave too, right after fulfilling her dance obligation.

Diana had been furious when she had heard Bruce's name announced as the winner. He was the last person she needed to see. And the dance… she should have broken his arm. He was such an ass, and she hated him. She hated him like she never knew she could hate anyone.

"Diana."

Speak of the devil. Diana turned and looked at him, the hate she was feeling shooting from her eyes.

"Go away Bruce, before I break you into little pieces!"

"I can't go, I don't want to go. I want to apologize for what I said to you a few weeks ago. You're a brilliant woman and I trust your judgment."

"You're forgiven, now leave." She snapped at him. Her hand itched to slap him across the terrace but she didn't want to create a scene in front of the press.

"I want more than just your forgiveness. I want another chance for us to be together."

He said in a soft voice as he reached out and grasped her hand.

Emotions exploded within Diana, she had waited years for him to say that to her and he chooses now to say it. Now, when she had found some peace and moved on. Her fury swiftly squelched the faint glimmer of happiness his words inspired.

She glared at him, her blue eyes filled with rage, "Do you have any idea how much I hate you right now?" She said in a deadly voice.

Bruce seemed a little taken aback by the extent of her fury. "Diana, I mean what I'm saying. I care for you as more than just a friend."

"Do you have any idea the pain you have caused me, you self-centered, arrogant bastard?!" She jeered at him. She cut him off as he tried to speak. "No, it is my turn to talk, you jerk!"

Bruce narrowed his eyes at that comment but remained silent.

"For years you would pull me in and then reject me when I got too close. But I was patient, I knew you had issues and I knew you had your mission to make Gotham a better place. I respected and admired your dedication. I believed that you cared about me, hell you sang for me! So like an idiot, I kept coming back, but after what you said a year ago and the fact that you basically ignored me for a year, I moved on. Did you really think a dance and an apology would make me jump at the chance to be with you?"

Looking at his guilty expression, Diana felt the tears she had been holding back start to flow down her face.

"You say you care about me as more than a friend, is that the best you can do. Damn it Bruce, I loved you. I loved you for years and you kept pushing me away, hurting me. You treated me like a meta freak that couldn't be loved. Well, I am as human as you on the inside and there is only so much I can take before my heart shatters into a million pieces." Diana stated, her voice breaking as she was overwhelmed by her emotions.

Bruce then pulled her into his arms and tenderly kissed her wet lips. He deepened the kiss and Diana felt her desire for him rise. Her mind shut down and she returned the kiss carried away by her pent up desires. Bruce moved them deeper in the shadows to avoid prying eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair she pulled him closer.

Diana heard herself moan as he pressed her against the wall. She suddenly came to her senses. What the hell was she doing?! She pushed him away, knocking him to the ground about three feet from her. She felt all her rage come back.

"Don't touch me, don't ever try to kiss me again! I hate you and I will never, ever be with you!" She hissed at his startled expression. She then rose up into the air and flew away, not looking back once.

* * *

Bruce watched as she flew away, his heart heavy with misery. He had pushed her too hard trying to win her back. He realized that he sucked at relationships and with her he had screwed up royally.

She had loved him and now she hated him. But if the kiss that they had just shared was any indication, she still wanted him. He still had hope. If she had been cold or politely friendly he might have given up.

He just had to prove to her that he loved her. Because he did love her, he finally admitted to himself. He had loved her for a long time; too long to give up now.


	9. Chapter 9 Heart of Life

**A/N—**The aftermath. This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful beta Hepburn who gave me the inspiration to write it. Please read and enjoy.

**Spoilers—**Once and Future Thing, Part II

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "Heart of Life" and I am making no money from this story.

* * *

I hate to see you cry

Lying there in that position

There's things you need to hear

So turn off your tears and listen

Pain throws you heart to the ground

Love turns the whole thing around

No, it won't all go the way, it should

But I know the heart of life is good—Heart of Life by John Mayer

**Chapter 9-Heart of Life**

Donna felt the wall of rage the minute she transported into the embassy. She and Diana had had a psychic connection since Diana had saved her life by giving her a piece of her soul. Occasionally they would share dreams, thoughts and emotions especially when said dreams, thoughts or emotions were exceptionally powerful. Donna remembered the pain they both shared after Diana's banishment. Even before she returned to Themyscira and learned the truth of Diana's exile she had felt the loss and grief. Donna had shared Diana's brokenhearted pain.

Now she could feel Diana's anger as if it was her own. It had to be more than a really bad date. Donna could put up a mental block and let Diana work through it on her own, but after all their years of separation Donna didn't want leave her alone if she could help.

Donna went in search of Diana and found her in the training room pounding a heavy bag to smithereens. She saw the remnants of six others piled behind Diana. Diana was barefoot wearing yoga pants and a sports tank and covered in sweat.

"Bad date?" Donna asked catching the heavy bag as the reinforced restraints broke after Diana delivered a hard front kick.

Diana glared at Donna then flopped down onto the floor, burying her face in her hands. Donna was hit with a wave of anguish. She sat down next to Diana and put her arm around her.

"Di, what's wrong," Donna said softly. "Did that King guy act like a jerk?"

Diana shook her head, "No, King is a wonderful man."

"Then what made you so mad?" Donna asked.

"Bru…Batman," Diana whispered.

"Batman! What did he do, give you double monitor duty?" Donna snorted at her own joke.

"No, he danced with me then kissed me." She replied looking at Donna.

Donna just stared at Diana a moment, absolutely dumbfounded. "Batman, mister tall, dark and scary kissed you? How, when and why?"

"Tonight at the charity ball because he likes me as more than just a friend." The bitterness was apparent in her voice.

"Batman just showed up and kissed you out of the blue?"

"Well technically Bruce Wayne did. I have never kissed him with the cowl on." Diana knew she was essentially telling Donna Batman's identity but she didn't care, she knew she could trust her younger sister.

"So you've kissed him before, there is something between you and you are dating another man." Donna stated, shock clearly written all over her face.

"It's a long story, let's go to the kitchen and I'll explain. I need some ice cream." Donna could feel the weariness of Diana's emotions.

"Oh yeah, can't wait to hear this story, this is better than Greys Anatomy!"

They went to the kitchen and Diana grabbed a pint of double dark chocolate gelato while Donna grabbed a pint of Chunky Monkey. They sat at the table eating while Diana explained her messed up relationship with Bruce Wayne, a.k.a. Batman.

"So after years of flirting, going to extremes to save you, then pushing you away and then starting the process all over again last year he finally told you to get lost for real and then ignored you for a year. Am I correct so far?" Donna asked as she took another big spoonful of ice cream.

"Pretty much." Diana replied slightly amused at Donna's summation of Bruce and her.

"So you picked-up the pieces of your broken heart and moved on," at Diana's nod she continued. "You started dating King and you really like him. Now, suddenly Bruce buys a dance with you and says he wants a relationship after all these years then kisses you. Gee, he does have a lot of hubris."

Diana smirked, "Yes he does, and that is why I told him to get lost." she said as she licked another spoonful of the gelato and sighed.

"Well he does have one thing going for him though." Donna continued.

"What on earth could that be?" Diana wondered.

"The fact that you still love him." Donna continued to eat as she dropped this bomb.

"No I don't, I hate him!" Diana replied through gritted teeth.

"Love, hate, two sides of the same coin. Trust me, after living on Olympus where there is relationship drama on steroids I know this."

"I lived on Olympus as well and I never observed that much drama." Diana stated tersely.

"Of course you didn't, you never gossiped. You were too busy with your diplomatic training according to Artemis." was Donna's blasé response.

"I had to do my best, I am the princess royal. I have to be able to lead if something happens to Mother. And now I am our ambassador so that training comes in handy."

"Gee, Di you don't have to be so defensive." Donna laughed and Diana gave her best "we are not amused" look. Donna laughed harder.

"You look just like Mother when you make that face." She then returned to their earlier conversation, "You know you can't lie to me, you still love Bruce. Now don't get me wrong I don't necessarily think a relationship with him is best but you should at least admit the truth to yourself."

Diana stared at Donna for a moment then buried her face in her hands. Donna felt her exquisite pain. She reached out and stroked Diana's hair.

"What am I going to do, Donna? Why can't I stop loving him? I feel like an idiot, what kind of Amazon am I that I can't get over a man?!" Tears of frustration ran down her face.

"Well you don't sound that different from Mother and a few others to be honest. Where do you think all that man hate comes from?" Donna raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Diana you know how much I love you and if I had the answer I would tell you, but I'm afraid the answer lies with you. You are going to have to decide if you can live with yourself if you pass up an opportunity with Bruce or if the possibility of more heartbreak is too much. And don't forget you have King to consider in all this."

Diana looked at Donna and gave her a slight smile, then reached over and stroked her cheek. "You've grown to be pretty wise, Troia." Diana said using her nickname for her little sister.

"Yeah, now do we have anymore ice cream, wisdom makes me hungry?!" Donna said as both sisters laughed.

* * *

The Batmobile pulled into the cave at three o'clock in the morning. It had been a slow night as Batman's rouge gallery was safely locked up in Arkam for once. He had stopped just a couple of attempted muggings. Not enough action to keep his mind off Diana and the mess he had made of last night. The Bat again was trying to take over.

'_You are weak going after her, loving her. You can't focus on the mission when you're pining for her. You should be checking leads on that designer drug case, but you're counting on Nightwing to pick up the slack and you know he is not focused enough now that he is seeing Starfire again.' _The Bat hissed.

Maybe the Bat was right. He certainly hadn't given as much attention to the case, though so far they had found no new leads and no major players had shown up at the drug lab. He needed to make another surveillance schedule. Maybe he should go through the pictures taken by his different surveillance teams again.

'_Now your being sensible, focus on the work. You would only ruin her life, pull her down into your darkness. She deserves better than that. Let her find happiness with someone else. You know King is a decent man, maybe he can make her happy.'_ The Bat suggested.

The thought made Bruce sick.

'If you listen to him you might as well quit the League because you will never be able to handle seeing her with someone else. You'll deserve to be the miserable bitter old man you met in the future.' The other voice responded.

Bruce slid the canopy back on the Batmobile and leaped out of the car. He walked toward the computer and noticed Alfred waiting for him.

"Would you like some tea, Master Bruce," he inquired.

"Yes Alfred, that would be great." Bruce replied as he pulled off the cowl and seated himself at the computer. "You're up a bit late, aren't you."

"I wanted to know how your trip to New York went," Alfred said in a neutral voice.

Bruce surmised that Alfred knew he had seen Diana. He never lost the opportunity to bring her up. He read the New York Times daily and he must have known about the dance that Diana was auctioning. No use hiding anything from him.

"Yes I saw Diana and yes I won the dance with her." And yes I can still feel her body against mine and taste her on my lips he thought to himself.

"Very well, and how did that go over with her royal highness?" Alfred asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"She told me that she hates me." Bruce replied.

"One can hardly blame her," Alfred responded a touch of exasperation in his tone.

"Whose side are you on?" Bruce growled irritably. "It doesn't matter anyway, I don't deserve to be with her."

"No, frankly you don't." Alfred said all pretense of neutrality gone from his voice. "If you are going to let one little set back stop you from pursuing her than she can do better than you. And frankly all the emotional pain you have given her over the years is going to be hard to overcome."

Bruce gave Alfred an angry scowl. Alfred just looked back at him unfazed.

"Relationships don't work out for me Alfred. First there was Andrea, then Selina and Talia. They were all failures in the relationship department, and I loved all of them. Lois had the good sense to quit while she was ahead."

"Ms. Lane had the good sense to realize she was in love with someone else. As for the others did it ever occur to you that maybe they just weren't the right women for you. That maybe you need someone different from them, someone not stuck in the same darkness as you." Alfred's voice was rising, the irritation that he had been having toward Bruce for the past four years regarding Diana coming to the surface.

"She'll make me lose focus on the mission." Bruce retaliated.

"The mission be damned, if you are unhappy and miserable the rest of your life. Maybe a little hope and comfort might make the mission less of a burden."

Bruce remembered coming home from patrol after the Thanagarian invasion and having her to talk too and discuss problems. He had actually not resented his duty to Gotham and Diana never minded him leaving her. She was there when he was injured. She took care of him but never lectured him to quit.

"You can stop being a frightened eight year old boy who doesn't understand that he doesn't have to be alone anymore." Alfred said softly.

Bruce felt his heart racing. He loved her and he didn't want to live without her and become bitter and lonely.

"But how do I get her back? Tonight's grand gesture fell flat." Bruce asked.

"Even if by chance the princess still loves you, she doesn't trust having a relationship with you. You have pushed her away too often for grand gestures to mean anything to her. You are going to have to prove that you will be there for her. I suggest you start by being her friend and spending time with her."

"But how? She is avoiding me." Bruce asked.

"You're a smart boy, I'm sure you will figure out a way to manipulate time with her. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to bed." With that statement Alfred turned and went upstairs.

Bruce turned and stared at the computer. He needed to make a new surveillance schedule. He suddenly smiled; he knew what to do.


	10. Chapter 10 I Don't Like Mondays

**A/N—**Donna does a little training with Nightwing and Diana comes to a realization. Thanks to my beta Hepburn, this chapter is so much better because of her input. Please read and enjoy.

**Spoilers—**For the Man Who has Everything

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "I Don't Like Mondays" and I am making no money from this story.

* * *

And the captain tackles

(With the problems of the how's and why's)

And he can see no reasons

'Cos there are no reasons

What reason do you need to die, die?

Oh Oh Oh

Tell me why

I don't like Mondays

Tell me why

I don't like Mondays

Tell me why

I don't like

I don't like (Tell me why)

I don't like Mondays

Tell me why

I don't like

I don't like (Tell me why)

I don't like Mondays

Tell me why

I don't like Mondays

I wanna shoot the whole day down—I Don't Like Mondays by the Boomtown Rats

**Chapter 10-I Don't Like Mondays**

Diana and Donna were sparring early Monday morning. They were supposed to be working on aikido forms but Donna kept cracking jokes and a Diana was having a hard time being serious with her. They were both giggling when Batman and Nightwing entered the training room.

Diana narrowed her eyes at Batman. What did he want? She had reserved the room for two hours.

"Wonder Woman, I need to speak with you. Nightwing can work with Donna."

Diana was tempted to tell him to get lost but refrained, this was work and she must be professional no matter her feelings toward a certain co-worker.

"Of course, Batman. Donna I'll be back when we're through." Diana followed Batman out of the room and walked with him as they went up to the observation level.

"What is this all about Bruce?" Diana inquired. She was past feeling angry toward him but she still felt confused about her feelings. She decided to just hold onto her professionalism for now.

"I want you to watch Wonder Girl and Nightwing spar." Batman replied.

Diana watched as Dick and Donna circled each other, looking for an opening. Donna soon lost her patience and swung at Dick. He easily sidestepped her attack and grabbed her lasso from her girdle. Donna tried to grab it back but he quickly looped it around her. He commanded her not to move as he bound her in it. She was then rendered powerless.

Nightwing pushed her against the wall and held her there. Diana could hear Donna cursing him and demanding he let her go, but she was helpless to do anything about it.

Diana was shocked. He took her down in less than five minutes.

"I wanted you to see this. Donna is not doing well in her training. She is not ready for active duty in the League and if you continue to train her the way you have been she never will be." Batman stated flatly.

"I didn't go through training when I joined the League and I did just fine." Diana was in slight denial. She thought Donna was doing better than this. Nightwing had released her and they were again circling one another.

"You have spent over a thousand years training as a warrior. You are much more focused on your skills and you never miss the opportunity to improve them. You have mastered at least three new fighting techniques since coming here and have knowledge of several more. Donna likes having fun more than training and has probably been babied and never pushed. You were laughing more than training when we came in." Batman stated harshly.

Donna had again charged Nightwing, who easily sidestepped her and swept her feet out from under her. He was on her and had a razor edged batarang at her throat.

Diana closed her eyes at Wonder Girl's easy defeat. She remembered Phillipus complaining to Mother about Donna's lack of warrior skills and Mother just letting it go, saying to just give her time.

"Diana, I know I can be an ass sometimes but I am not trying to hurt you over this. In fact I want to do the opposite. I know it would devastate you if something happened to Donna. You're just too soft when it comes to training her and she manipulates you. She probably got away with it on Themyscira too. Even Clark knew better than to train Kara and had John do it."

"He's right Diana, we have both been observing you and Wonder Girl train for the past two weeks and we're both worried." Clark said. Diana had been so preoccupied watching Nightwing defeat Donna that she didn't hear him enter.

"What do you both recommend?" Diana knew something had to be done.

"I would have had John train her but he is away on that diplomatic mission. I think we should have Nightwing train her. He helped me to train Tim and he has taken a leave of absence from the Bludhaven P.D. to help with this drug case. He has the time now to help Donna." Batman replied.

"What do you think, Clark?" Diana asked.

"I think Dick is one of the best trained martial artists in the League and from the looks of it he's not going to coddle her." Superman added.

"He will make sure she is ready and he will teach her how to minimize her weaknesses," Batman added. "Look she is improving already." He stated as Donna blocked several blows Nightwing made with his escrima sticks.

Diana saw a fierceness that she had never seen before in Donna's eyes. Diana could feel her warrior spirit emerging. She was still confused about what she wanted from Bruce but she was grateful that he was watching out for Donna. At least she knew he was capable of being a friend. She turned to both of them. "Maybe I should let them continue to spar and see what happens?" She continued to watch them. She missed Batman giving Superman a significant look.

"Diana there is some founders' business I need to discuss with you and Bruce." Superman said.

"Now, I thought I would watch Donna and Nightwing spar?"

"It's important and I'd rather get it out of the way while Batman is around."

"Let's go then," she said as they left the observation room.

* * *

Donna decided that she hated Nightwing. She had never been so angry and humiliated in her life.

"What kind of Amazon are you that you're getting your ass kicked by a lowly human male?" he taunted her. He seemed to be enjoying her humiliation.

Donna had to admit that she had been goofing around a bit when they had started sparring. She liked having fun during training as much as possible, but now she just wanted to be able to hurt him. That was her new fun.

She again missed him with a roundhouse kick and he quickly took advantage by hitting her in the stomach with one of his escrima sticks. She felt the sting as it made contract and felt him hit her in the back of the knee of the leg she was standing on. She nearly went down, but used her gift of flight to shoot into the air.

She didn't have much time to recover as he launched a barrage of batarangs at her. She was able to deflect them until he hit her with an electrically charged one. She fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes as pain shot through her.

"You're supposed to be a Class A meta and you can't even handle me?! Maybe you should go back to your little island where they can continue to baby you? You won't last here." He goaded her.

She got up and glared at him while he remained unfazed. She stopped reacting and started thinking as she carefully circled him as he spun his sticks.

"You're just a poor imitation of you sister. I would be a bloody mess by now if you where even half as good as Diana. Criminals are going to laugh when they go up against you." He continued to mock her.

She could feel her anger rising at his insults and wanted to rush him, but suddenly remembered Phillipus's advice. Anger can help you if you control it and use it to focus your mind. Look for weaknesses in your enemy and take advantage. Nightwing was acting cocky but she new he was still being careful of her. She swung her fist at the right side of his body but he blocked her and hit her on her side with a stick. She kicked toward his left and he blocked her again but she noticed not as quickly. He was right dominant. She needed to exploit his left side.

She kept throwing punches to the right side of his body which he blocked until she noticed that he had allowed his left side to be exposed. She quickly took advantage and landed a side kick on his hip knocking him across the training room and into the wall with a thud. Donna felt satisfaction shoot though her until he started laughing.

"The baby princess finally shows some skill, if you keep that up I may even be sore by the end of our session." He teased her.

Donna had had enough. She didn't need to be mocked by an egotistical male in a stupid costume. She walked toward the exit.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done yet. You will never be accepted in the League until you can't get past me." He jeered.

We'll see, she thought as she left the training room to find Diana.

* * *

"So we are all agreed that changing the technicians from two twelve hour shifts to three eight hour sifts would be better for efficiency in the maintenance of the Watchtower?"

Only Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman were present at this meeting. John and Shayera were away on a deep space diplomatic mission, Wally was at his day job and J'onn was home with Ming who was ill.

Wonder Woman and Batman both looked equally bored with the topic and quickly agreed just to get Superman to move on.

Bruce reached into his utility belt and pressed a button. This caused Clark's communicator to buzz. Superman pretended to answer as if it were an emergency.

"I'm sorry guys but there is a problem in the transporter bay and I need to see to it immediately." Superman quickly left the room.

They had both arranged this impromptu meeting and the signal for Superman to leave early. Bruce had bribed Clark with reservations and an agreement to pick up the tab at an exclusive restaurant that Lois was dying to go too. Clark didn't like deceiving Diana but he knew how happy Lois would be, and he liked when Lois was happy. Besides if Bruce and Diana could work out their differences it would be better for the League.

"Well if that is all, then I guess I will check on Dick and Donna?" Diana said as she rose for the table.

"Actually Wonder Woman I would like to discuss Wonder Girl's training some more." Bruce said. 'And I want to spend more time with you.' he thought to himself.

"I thought we had decided that Nightwing would train her?" She replied.

"Yes, he will train with her daily on hand to hand combat and he will also challenge her using the holo-simulators." Batman stated. "She also needs training in piloting the Javelins."

"Can't Nightwing handle that as well?"

"Do you have any idea how many Batwings he has damaged in the past? I don't think Nightwing should be teaching anybody to drive much less pilot a Javelin." Batman said with a smirk.

"Really, I though he was a good teacher when he taught me to drive a car?" She replied. Bruce squelched the urge to comment. He had seen her drive and she was scarier than Dick, but he didn't want to piss her off when she was actually talking to him.

"Okay, I'll teach her how to fly a Javelin." She said. Out of the frying pan into the fire.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Was out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "What do you mean, not a good idea? Is it because you got a little scared when I made that hard turn on the way to the Fortress? I can't help if you're such a wimp."

That was low but Bruce again repressed the urge to say something snarky. He had to think quickly and say something that would pacify her.

"No, that isn't what I meant. I just don't want the same thing happening like what happened with the sparring. I wouldn't want Donna to fail to get into the League."

Diana digested this information and seemed to agree. "Well, who do you recommend? Yourself, Clark maybe?"

"Clark and I are both too busy. I think Green Arrow would be a good choice. He is an excellent pilot and he helped in Kara's training. He seems to be able to manage temperamental young women."

Diana smiled at that comment. It was the first genuine smile he had received from her in a long time. He even managed a small smile back.

"There is a bright spot in all this. Mr. Terrific says she is really doing well in her systems training and from what I have seen I agree. She is a natural at making tactical assignments and she has a great rapport with most of the other heroes in the League." Batman stated.

"Donna is good with people, I'll give her that." Diana replied smiling again. Bruce was starting to believe that Alfred was right telling him to start by being a friend to her.

"How could you leave me with that jerk?" Donna accused as she rushed into the conference room. Batman saw Wonder Woman's demeanor change immediately.

Diana gave her an imperious look. "I had some League business to take care of and you are supposed to be training with Nightwing." She stated.

Donna was furious, "You are supposed to be training me not some insufferable jackass."

Diana glared at her. "You will not refer to a colleague that way in public and Nightwing is going to be training you from now on."

Donna looked shocked. "Who decided this? You were fine with training me this morning!" Donna shrieked.

"Superman and Batman didn't think I was doing a good job and frankly I agreed. A non-powered hero was able to take you down twice in fifteen minutes. That can't happen in battle. Nightwing can obviously train you better than I." Diana replied her voice allowing no arguments.

"Please Di, find someone else, I can't work with him." Donna pleaded.

"You are going to have to and you are going to have to get much better if you are going to remain in the League." Diana stated but her voice softened as she added, "Troia, it's for your own good, I can't have you getting hurt because you weren't properly trained."

Donna stared at her a moment then turned to leave. Bruce saw the guilt in Diana's eyes as she watched Donna leave. He put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"You really are doing what's best for Donna, so don't beat yourself up." He said softly.

Diana looked up at him and gave him a wan smile. "I know, but I don't like seeing her so upset. I guess that's the problem." She shook her head. "Bruce can we talk more about Donna's training later? I need to be alone right now to think."

"Sure," he said. He sighed as she left. He was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to spend more time with her today but they were getting along better than they had in years. He was grateful for that.

* * *

A/N—I know I am making Donna a little wimpier than she is in the comics, but in the comics she starts as a superhero as a child and I want to show her growing as a hero. Besides she will not stay that way for long and Nightwing had better watch out.


	11. Chapter 11 How You Remind Me

**A/N—**Donna wants a little revenge. Thanks again to my ever vigilant beta Hepburn for all your help. Please read and enjoy.

**Spoilers—**Batman Beyond—Return of the Joker.

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "How You Remind Me" and I am making no money from this story

* * *

Never made it as a wise man

I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing

Tired of living like a blind man

I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling

And this is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

for handing you a heart worth breaking

and I've been wrong, I've been down,

been to the bottom of every bottle

these five words in my head

scream "are we having fun yet?"—How You Remind Me by Nickelback

**Chapter 11-How You Remind Me**

Donna was miserable as she walked into the cafeteria. She was now training daily with Nightwing. While she would admit she might have been a little lax in her training before she really didn't need his constant belittling of her abilities. Of course she was improving but no one should have to deal with a jerk like Nightwing. She also knew Diana would not interfere on her behalf because she was on Nightwing's side. She thought Donna needed more discipline than she could give her. That really bugged Donna the most.

Donna grabbed a tray and started piling food on it. She was starving because she had overslept that morning and didn't have time for breakfast before meeting Nightwing. He was even more of an ass if she was late so she avoided it at all costs. As she was getting a milkshake she felt the familiar rush of air behind her a split second before Flash put his arm around her shoulders.

"Cheer up Donna, you look like your dog just died." He said.

"No, but I wouldn't mind a certain bird dying." she replied shooting Flash a dark look.

"Nightwing still being a bit hard on you?" Flash asked as they sat down.

"I could handle it if he was just tough about my training, but his smug, know-it-all, you're too dumb for words attitude is beyond annoying." She grouched.

"I know what you mean, he could be a real pain when we were in the Teen Titans together but he really is a good guy and a great friend once you get to know him."

Donna gave Wally a look of disbelief and he smiled, "Of course I would love to get even with him for not telling me who he was when we started college. You see in the Titans I only new him as Robin. I "met" Dick Grayson in college and he never let on that he was Robin and that we new each other. It wasn't until Batman told me he was Bruce Wayne during the Thanagarian invasion that I put two and two together. He laughed himself silly when I confronted him about it."

"I wish there was a way we could get even, but I don't know enough about him to even know what to do? Do you have any ideas?" Donna asked.

"No, but I know who would and you may be able to charm him enough that he might tell you. He has a bit of a weakness for Amazon royalty." Wally smiled wickedly.

* * *

Donna landed gracefully on the back lawn of Wayne Manor by the pool. Wally had suggested she approach Alfred by way of the kitchen door. She didn't know what to think and she was really nervous, but when she thought of Dick's smug face her resolve was strengthened.

She had dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt since she was going to the house and not the Cave. Wally had been adamant about that and not calling Alfred _Jeeves_. Donna had no idea why she would call Alfred _Jeeves_ since it wasn't his name. Sometimes Flash was a bit weird.

As she approached the house she saw a dark haired teenage boy sitting by the pool. He had a haunted expression on his face as he looked up from his book and stared at her. She took a deep breath and walked towards him.

"Hi, I'm Donna." She said putting her hand out.

He stared at her a moment before saying. "You look like Diana."

"That's because I'm her sister. Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Tim. What are you doing here, Bruce doesn't like metas coming to the house." He stated in a flat voice.

She blushed bright red, "I shouldn't have come here no matter how much I wanted to get even with Dick." She started to turn to leave.

"What did he do?" Tim asked. Donna noticed that he seemed jittery and out of sorts and for some reason she wanted to comfort him.

"He has been training me with the League and he has made my life hell." She said in a gentle voice. She didn't want to upset him more than she already had.

"He's being an asshole to you isn't he? He can be a real jerk when he is training." A ghost of a smile came across his face. Then the haunted look came back again.

"Tim, I know I'm being nosey but what is the matter with you?" Donna asked in a sympathetic voice.

Tim again stared at her as if he didn't know what to do. Donna sat down next to him and took his hand in hers.

"You can talk to me. I'm a good listener." She gave him a small smile.

Suddenly Tim launched into the story of how the Joker had tortured him, and then had brainwashed him. He ended with how the Joker tried to get him to kill Batman but Tim had shot the Joker instead.

There were tears in both of their eyes when he finished. Donna squeezed his hand gently.

"You know what the worst is. It's not the nightmares, it's not knowing what is true and what was the result of the Joker's brainwashing. Sometimes it's like he is still in my head telling me what to think." Tim sobbed.

"I think I can help you, Tim, but it may hurt a little." Donna said reaching into her purse and pulling out her lasso.

"That looks like Diana's lasso of truth." Tim said.

"I have one as well and the lasso can do more than make someone tell the truth, it can also heal. The lasso should be able to purge the insanity that the Joker induced. Do you want to try? I'll say this again it may be painful as the lasso delineates the truth." Donna asked.

"What's a little pain compared to living like this." Tim said.

Donna looped the lasso around Tim's torso a couple of times than commanded it to heal Tim's mind. Tim cried out as the lasso began to glow but soon he closed his eyes and opened his mind to the healing power. After about five minutes the lasso stopped glowing and Tim was softly crying. Donna put her arms around him and held him while he wept. Neither of them noticed a small black microchip fall from Tim's neck and crumble into dust.

After a long while, Tim pulled away from Donna and there was a sparkle in his eyes that hadn't been there in a long time.

"I think I know how you can get even with Dick." He said giving her a mischievous smile.

* * *

A/N—I read on Wikipedia that Diana's lasso has healing powers so I decided to incorporate that into the story and have Donna use it to help heal Tim.


	12. Chapter 12 So Cruel

**A/N—**Donna gets some revenge with surprising results. Thanks to my wonderful beta Hepburn whose fingers are all over this chapter. Please read and enjoy.

**Spoilers—**Batman Beyond—Return of the Joker.

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "So Cruel" and I am making no money from this story

* * *

We crossed the line

Who pushed who over

It doesn't matter to you

It matters to me

We're cut adrift

We're still floating

I'm only hanging on

To watch you go down—So Cruel by U2

**Chapter 12—So Cruel**

Donna laughed gleefully to herself as she hit the send key on an email that she was sending to everyone in the League with the exception of the founders. Flash already had a hard copy and was laughing in a corner of Donna's studio in the Themyscirian embassy.

"Donna you did good. Nightwing will never live this down. Remind me never to get on your bad side." Wally said happily.

"He really should remember that he is dealing with an Amazon. We are women and warriors. That means we can outsmart you as well as kick your ass." She smirked.

She had plans to kick his ass next. She had never trained so hard in her life. She even spent part of her evenings in the embassy gym practicing the new techniques she had learned and developing strategies to best use them. The warrior instincts she had received from Diana were finally being honed. Diana had even sparred with her a couple of times and had seemed impressed. Donna ignored the fact Nightwing was making her a better fighter; she still had a grudge.

She was going to give him a little taste of the humiliation he had given her on a daily basis. She smiled as she thought about how helpful Tim and Alfred had been. Alfred had eyed her suspiciously when Tim brought her into the house. He had softened a little when she said she was Diana's sister.

Then Tim had started talking and Donna could see Alfred's shock before he quickly schooled his features into passivity.

"Alfred, where is that box of old pictures you keep? I want to show one to Donna." Tim said giving Alfred a big smile.

"On the top shelf of the closet in the library, Master Tim."

"Great, I'll be right back Donna." He said before leaving the room.

Alfred gave Donna a stern look as soon as Tim left the room. "What did you do to him?" he asked in a soft voice.

Donna felt her face go red. The look he had given her had scared her more than anything ever had. She then quickly confessed everything, from her illicit reason for coming here to her conversation with Tim and the use of the lasso. When she had finished she stared at her Converse sneakers in shame. Nobody was able to do that to her not even her mother, though she had come closer than anybody else.

Alfred raised her chin and looked her in the eye, "While I am not happy about your barging in here without an invitation, I can forgive the intrusion after seeing Tim genuinely smile for the first time in over a year. Well done Miss Troy!" He gave her the barest of smiles and Donna felt relief shoot through her body.

The rest of the afternoon had gone well and Alfred was only too happy to help her to prank Nightwing. She and Tim had sat in the kitchen going through old photos while Alfred served them chocolate chip cookies and milk. They were the best cookies she had ever eaten and Tim had given her just what she needed to get even.

"Time to go to the Watchtower. I have pilot training with Green Arrow at ten o'clock."

Donna smiled, by the time she and Ollie were finished her plan would be in full swing.

* * *

Dick Grayson, a.k.a. Nightwing, was walking toward his quarters in the Watchtower. Heroes seemed to stop talking as he approached or were giving him funny looks. Booster Gold and Red Arrow both gave him smirks and he thought he heard Roy cough what sounded like "short pants" as he walked pass them.

Dick had been raised by Batman to be paranoid and all the alarms were going off in his head. Something was definitely up and it involved him. He keyed in his code to his room and sat down at his computer. He wanted to input some new evidence that he had acquired on the drug case he was working on. First, though he checked his email as he always did.

Most were the standard Watchtower update memos sent by Superman, but there was an anonymous email with an attachment. He quickly ran an anti-virus program before opening it. He didn't want to crash the system because some fool decided it would be funny to load a virus into the Justice League systems.

When the email came out clean he opened it and clicked on the attachment. A picture of which he thought he had burned all the copies of popped up. It was him in his original Robin costume, the one in which he looked ridiculous because of the green short shorts he wore. At the bottom was a caption that read, "Most of you know me as Nightwing, but you may now call me by my nickname Short Pants."

Dick quickly scanned through who was sent the email and cringed. Almost everyone in the League had been sent a copy. He put his head in his hands and groaned. He would never live this down. Somebody was going to pay. He started doing a search of where the email had originated. After half an hour of following several misleading piggybacks he finally had the location of were the email came, the Themysicrian Embassy.

"That spoiled little brat!" he grumbled as he did a search of her location on the Watchtower. He got up and stalked towards the cafeteria. He saw her at a table with Courtney Whitmore, a.k.a. Stargirl. Both were laughing and Donna started laughing harder as he marched toward her.

"Wonder Girl, I need to speak to you in private." He hissed. Donna gave him an innocent "who me" look and stood up to follow him. Dick caught the mischievous look in her eyes and gritted his teeth.

As they were leaving a red blur stopped in front of Nightwing. Flash smiled a huge grin and asked, "How are you doing, Short Pants?" The entire cafeteria burst into laughter at his words and Dick turned bright red. He grabbed Donna's arm and continued out of the cafeteria. He could hear Donna giggling behind him.

At his quarters he keyed in his code then pushed Donna through the door. She sauntered over to his desk chair, seated herself, crossed her legs and leaned back. She looked like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"What can I do for you Nightwing?" she said smiling up at him.

"Cut the crap, Donna, I know you sent the email!" Dick raged.

"So?" she said lightly. Dick's face reddened in his fury.

"You have humiliated me in front of the League!" He roared at her.

She raised an elegantly shaped eyebrow at him. Again she said, "So?"

"You royal pain in the ass! You are nothing but a spoiled brat!" He yelled.

"And you Short Pants are nothing but an insufferable jerk who takes pleasure in belittling me everyday. Well payback's a bitch and she's looking right at you!" She said, coldly glaring at him.

"You are never going to get into the League, I'll see to that! Just wait until I speak to Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman about this!"

Donna laughed, "You honestly think they are going to care about a harmless practical joke?! You really do have an over inflated opinion of yourself." With that statement Donna got up from her chair and walked towards the door. "If that is all, I'll see you in the training room in an hour for our next session… Short Pants." She smirked as she left.

Dick was enraged by her attitude but decided that yelling at her was useless. He would just have to get even and while he was at it he would get Wally too. The speedster had to have helped her.

As he started plotting how he was going to get his revenge his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his gauntlet and looked at the ID. Tim! Somebody must be using Tim's phone. Tim hadn't called him in more than a year.

"Who are you and what are you doing with Tim Drake's phone?" he said harshly into his phone.

"Jeez, Dick take it down a notch you sound more uptight than Bruce. Have you been drinking too much coffee again?"

It sounded like Tim but not the Tim of the past year. It sounded like Tim before the Joker had tortured him. How was it possible? He wouldn't even speak the last time Dick saw him.

"Tim?" Dick said.

"Who else would be using my phone? So did you get the email yet, Short Pants?" Tim laughed. It sounded like Tim's old laugh, a sound Dick thought he would never hear again. Dick felt like he was in the Twilight Zone for a second until Tim's words penetrated his thoughts. How did he know about Donna's prank?

"How do you know about the email?" Dick asked. Today was just getting weirder and somehow he knew a bratty Amazon princess was behind it all.

"Who do you think gave Donna the picture? You don't keep copies of it in your Watchtower room do you?" Tim asked.

"Hell no, I thought I had destroyed all those pictures. Why Bruce ever let me dress like that I will never know?" Dick groaned. Then he realized what Tim had just said and was again furious. "How could you give that little pain that picture, what kind of brother are you?"

"One who had been through training with Nightwing, who knows that you can be a complete tool." Tim stated. Dick could sense the smile on Tim's face.

"Donna was slacking and need someone to train her with a firm hand." Dick said piously.

"There is being tough and then there is acting like a complete Richard, if you know what I mean Dick."

Dick knew exactly. Tim would often say to him you are acting like a Richard, Dick meaning he was acting like a dick.

"Don't be too hard on Donna, she doesn't deserve it. Besides she is the reason I was able to sleep last night with no nightmares. That hasn't happened in over a year."

"What did she do?" Dick asked. Tim then told him about her listening to him and using the lasso. Dick was amazed and even willing to forgo punishing Donna. After all she had given him his brother back, he could stand a little embarrassment. Though he was still going to get Flash. Dick didn't owe him anything.

"Wow, that's great Tim! What did Leslie say?" Dick asked, as a feeling of well being spread through him.

* * *

Donna was practicing on the heavy bag when Dick arrived. She was ready for the next phase of her plan, kicking Dick's ass. It would be harder since she had pissed him off with the prank email but she new she could do it.

Nightwing opened his mouth to say something, but Wonder Girl had already launched her attack. She quickly spun a back round house kick into his chest expecting him to block it. She had planned to use the block against him and kick under his chin with her other foot and then back flip away. Instead he went flying into the wall with a thud as he missed the block.

Donna started laughing. "What's the matter Short Pants, you going to let a little girl beat you up?" She taunted.

Dick looked stunned and then his eyes narrowed. "Bring it on brat," he said as he stood up and started circling her. They fought from stalemate to stalemate. Donna was determined to win without using her powers. Finally she found an opening and knocked him to the ground. She quickly planted her foot on his chest, applying just enough pressure to keep him pinned. She smiled down at him relishing her victory. She was surprised when he smiled back.

"Good job, brat!" He said. She couldn't help but start to laugh as she put her hand out to help him up.

"Donna, we would like to speak with you." Donna turned to see Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman standing just inside the doorway.

"Yes," She replied politely.

Superman held up a copy of the "Short Pants" email she had sent to the League. She flushed at the stern look on his face.

"Did you send this?" He asked. She looked guiltily at Diana who gave her a disappointed stare.

"Yes," she said quietly. She was totally busted and now she would pay the price. Dick was probably smiling with glee behind her.

"What's the big deal, Superman, it was just a joke among friends." Dick said. Donna couldn't believe her ears.

"You're not upset? She made a joke out of you to the entire League." Diana questioned her eyes narrowing.

"I'm a big boy, I've been through worse," Dick stated. "Besides, Wally helped her and as a senior member of the League he should know better."

Donna opened her mouth to defend Wally when Dick pinched her in the lower back. She gave a strangled yelp and shut her mouth. Diana again narrowed her eyes at them.

"I told you this was a waste of time. Flash is always doing this sort of thing and now he is recruiting Wonder Girl. Let's just give them an extra monitor shift and be done with it." Batman said impatiently.

"Fine, Donna you have monitor duty tonight and Flash will have the shift after you. Don't ever use the Watchtower email system for something so frivolous again. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." Donna replied. Inwardly she sighed with relief. The Big Three nodded to Dick and left.

Donna turned and looked at Dick in surprise.

"Why did you cover for me? You were ready to kill me earlier." Donna asked.

"Tim called me. I figured I owed you. Besides they let Wally get away with this stuff all the time, you shouldn't be singled out."

"I still think you are an insufferable jerk." She smiled at him.

"And I still think you're a spoiled brat." He smiled back.

"Best two out of three," she said as she started to circle him again.

"Sure and then I'll start teaching you how to pick locks." He replied as he looked for an opening.

"Whatever."

* * *

A/N—And another friendship begins. Sorry for the lack of BMWW but we will get back to them in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13 The Real Thing

**A/N—**Bruce and Diana are on a stakeout as things begin to heat up in the story. Thanks as always to Hepburn, who helped me get past some writers block with her helpful suggestions. Please read and enjoy.

**Spoilers—**Grudge Match, This Little Piggy

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "Even Better than the Real Thing" and I am making no money from this story

* * *

Give me one more chance

And you'll be satisfied

Give me two more chances

You won't be denied

Well my heart is where it's always been

My head is somewhere in between

Give me one more chance

Let me be your lover tonight

You're the real thing

Yeah the real thing

You're the real thing

Even better than the real thing—Even Better than the Real Thing by U2

**Chapter 13—Even Better than the Real Thing**

Diana crouched on the rooftop of a neighboring warehouse overlooking the warehouse containing the drug lab in a seamy part of Bludhaven. She put the infrared binoculars to her face and observed two men entering the building. She didn't recognize either of them from the pictures Batman had shown them of key players in the League of Assassins but she quickly snapped a few pictures for Batman to look at later.

She had arrived about five minutes ago and relieved Fire and Nemesis. She had interrupted some serious flirting between the two. Diana smiled as she remembered Fire slapping Flash last week in the cafeteria. Seems she had just found out that after years of flirting with her, Wally had a girlfriend. She suspected Nightwing had something to do with her finding out. He hadn't been too happy about the "Short Pants" email. Diana shook her head at the antics of the other League members. No wonder Donna got along with everybody so well, she loved all the mischief. Dr. Light and Starman were doing surveillance on the building on the other side of the warehouse.

Diana had forgone wearing her uniform out of respect for Nightwing. Though he hadn't required it of the League, she new he was as fiercely protective of his city as Batman was of Gotham. She instead wore a black turtleneck cat suit made out of a special reinforced stretchy material that was resistant to damage from fire, explosives and high speed had a black leather belt that rested at the top of her hips to which she attached her lasso and she wore black leather low healed boots. She also wore a short black leather jacket that covered her silver bracelets. She did not wear her tiara and her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail.

She expected Green Arrow to be here any minute. She had arrived a bit early because her meeting at the U.N. had finished on time for once. Diana sighed. She had time to think and of course Bruce was whom she thought about. For the past six weeks he had been like he used to be towards her maybe even friendlier than before. He had helped her plan Donna's training and had checked Donna's progress himself. He advised her when to be firm and when to ease up. He had even laughed at the "Shot Pants" email. He seemed to enjoy Nightwing's embarrassment.

She found herself almost looking forward to seeing him again. It didn't help that King had been away at a Middle East peace conference for four weeks. He had had no time to see her. Dating with their busy lives seemed almost impossible and she found her mind wandering to Bruce and their tango and that kiss they had shared. Her heart started racing at the thought of it.

"Princess," he whispered and Diana stiffened. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and hoped he wouldn't notice. Yeah right, Batman noticed everything.

"Batman! I was expecting Green Arrow." She blurted out awkwardly in her surprise.

"He had a charity function to attend so I'm filling in for him. I hope you don't mind?" He said as he knelt beside her and looked through his own set of binoculars at the building below.

She might have minded six weeks ago but now she felt excited. Her heart was still racing from her previous thoughts and she felt that warmth in the pit of her stomach that she used to always feel around him.

"So what were you thinking about when I arrived?" Batman asked in a soft voice. "You seemed lost in thought."

Diana was again grateful for the darkness as she felt herself blush again. She didn't want to say that she was thinking about kissing him, and to say she was thinking about nothing would be lame and would show she was trying to hide something, which she was. So she said the first she could think of.

"I was thinking about the last time I was in Bludhaven when Roulette used mind control to get us to fight in the Metabrawl." She smiled hoping he would believe the lie.

"You mean the time when you nearly beat up four other female leaguers single handedly?" Batman smirked.

"Yeah, it took weeks for them to look me in the eye. Shayera still makes jokes that her side still hurts from when I kicked her. I didn't know what I was doing. I wouldn't knowingly hurt a teammate." Diana admitted.

"I think everyone knows that, princess. I remember how remorseful you looked afterward." Batman smirked at the memory.

"I don't remember seeing you afterward?" Diana declared.

"Nightwing told me what happened and I stopped by to check on you. You seemed all right so I left." Batman confessed. "Just because I didn't talk to you much in the past year doesn't mean I didn't care or think about you."

Diana felt warmth spreading out from her heart. She'd always wanted to believe he cared and it was nice to hear him say it.

They both paused from their conversation to look more closely at the two men who had just arrived. Again they didn't look like any of the major players in the League of Assassins. She lowered her binoculars and sighed.

"Patience princess." Batman said. Diana immediately thought back to the last time they had done surveillance together. She wondered if he still believed in his reasons for them not dating. You wouldn't think so after what had happened at the benefit six weeks ago.

As if he was reading her mind he said, "Do you remember the last time we did this together?"

"How could I forget, I ended up as a pig." Diana smiled at him.

"The reasons I gave you then I don't think they're true anymore. At least not when it comes to you." He said gently.

Diana didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe she was at this point again with Bruce. She felt a rush of emotions, excitement, joy, and fear etcetera. Being with Bruce was like flying through the mountains at mach two, thrilling and dangerous. The rush was great but failure was a complete disaster.

She was saved from having to respond by the arrival of a car. A woman with red hair got out along with a brutish dark haired man.

"Batman, that looks like one of the major players you briefed us on." Diana declared.

"Whisper A'Daire and Kyle Abbot. We need to grab them before they enter the warehouse." Batman stated. "You take Abbot, but be careful he can shape-shift into a vicious wolf and he likes to bite."

"Don't worry, I bite back. Be careful of Whisper's venom." She said as she launched herself from the building. Batman shot a grapple and followed.

The couple were unprepared for the attack but quickly responded. Abbot shifted into his stronger wolf form but Diana was prepared for this and kicked him in the stomach then quickly spun away to avoid being bitten. She caught a whiff of his breath though. It was like rotting meat and blood. She forced herself not to gag and continued to quickly kick and punch him while avoiding his teeth and claws. Finally she was able to land a good punch to his head knocking him out. His body morphed back into a human form and she rapidly bound him in her lasso.

Batman swung into Whisper and knocked her to the ground. She shifted into her snake form and spat venom at him. He deflected it back at her with his cape. It hit her shoulder and started to burn. She hissed in pain and Batman quickly hit a pressure point in her neck, rendering her unconscious. Diana tied her up with the rest of her lasso. Whisper was not a strong fighter, which was why she always traveled with Abbot, who was slavishly loyal to her. She usually had an entourage of mutated minions but Batman and Wonder Woman had been lucky that they weren't with her. It had made her capture easy.

"I am going to have Dr. Light and Starman call in back-up from the League as well as the Bludhaven P.D. It's time to shut this drug lab down. Even if we can't get anything of value from these two, whoever else is involved will know we are tracking them. I'll let Superman know that we are bringing these two to the Metrotower." Batman stated.

Diana lifted the prisoners into the air and flew them to a Javelin parked on a rooftop near by. She put both in titanium cuffs and tied them into their seats with restraints. Whisper awakened soon afterward.

"Let me go Amazon or you will be sorry!" she hissed. Before she could spit at Diana, Diana threw her lasso around her and commanded her to be quiet and not spit venom. Whisper complied but stared at Diana with her creepy snake eyes. Abbot just sat quietly in his seat. Batman arrived and they took off toward the Metrotower.

* * *

Whisper A'Daire was an agent of Ra's Al Ghul. She was one of his experiments using chemicals from the Lazarus Pits to make serums to create immortality. She was at least eighty years old but looked to be in her mid-twenties. She needed the serum on a regular basis or she would instantly age.

One of the side effects had been her ability to morph into a snake like creature and produce venom. She would also molt to regenerate her appearance and heal. Batman could already see the skin on her shoulder peeling away. He figured that the chemicals in the serum had stimulated dormant reptilian DNA in her body granting her snakelike abilities. She had given Abbot and her other minions the serum but they took on characteristics of other animals. In Abbot's case he became a wolf.

Batman surmised she could be the one behind the drug lab. She would have access to the Lazarus chemicals and could possibly be looking for a formula that would give her permanent immortality instead of being reliant on regular doses of the serum.

The rich and vain would be perfect to exploit for her experiments. They would provide the funding and the guinea pigs that she needed.

Or she was working for Ra's Al Ghul and is only part of a bigger more sinister plan. Bruce intended to find out what was going on one way or another.

He hadn't planned on capturing anybody when he planned this stakeout weeks ago. He had purposely scheduled Green Arrow when he knew Ollie would be busy. He didn't schedule himself to do surveillance with her because he didn't want to give her the opportunity to avoid him, and even though they were getting along better these past few weeks he didn't want to take any chances.

She had taken his breath away when he saw her crouched on the rooftop lost in thought. The skin-tight cat suit had shown off her perfect figure beautifully. She was just so sexy and she wasn't even trying. No, she was trying to blend in and not be Wonder Woman in Nightwing's city. It's just that her idea of blending in made his heart race.

He had planned to spend time with her, letting her know he cared. Like he had been doing for the past six weeks and they were just starting to make progress tonight when Whisper and Abbot showed up. Nothing was ever perfect, but taking the two villains down together was a priority and had been fun. She was always a great partner on missions.

They landed on the rooftop of the Metrotower. Diana put hear lasso around both prisoners and commanded them to walk and not cause any trouble. They entered the building and rode the elevator down to the floor containing the holding cells and interrogation rooms.

As they exited the elevator they saw Superman and another man standing together.

'Shit, what the hell is he doing here?!' Batman angrily thought.

"King!" Diana exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be in the Middle East for another week!?" She smiled at him while Bruce clenched his jaw.

Hawk and Dove took the prisoners and escorted them to separate interrogation rooms.

King put his arm around Diana and said, "Miss me princess?" He smiled down into her beautiful face.

Bruce's head nearly exploded from controlling his rage. How dare he call her "princess"? Only he should be allowed to call her "princess" like that?! What the hell was he doing here anyway?

As if reading Bruce's mind, Superman said, "Seeing that Whisper is an international terrorist I called the government's liaison office to send somebody over."

'Of course you did, boy scout.' Bruce thought with irritation.

"After we are finished with our questioning we will turn them over to Agent Faraday. He will take them into federal custody." Superman continued.

Whisper, while not as fervent of an environmental terrorist as Ra's, supported his cause, especially in preserving animal habitats. She was wanted in several countries. The Justice League had agreed to turn all known criminals over to the government for trial. Due to the Homeland Security Act the U.S. Government could hold her longer without bringing charges.

King squeezed Diana closer to him, "We should have dinner tomorrow and catch up."

Bruce clenched his fists under his cape to keep from punching King.

'I should have married her after the Thanagarian invasion, then he would have to keep his grubby hands to himself.' Bruce thought. He was so stunned by the thought that he nearly missed Diana's response.

"I'll have to check my schedule and let you know," she said as she pulled away from King's embrace. Bruce saw color rise in her cheeks as she looked over at him.

"Diana, are you going to join us while we talk to our 'guests'?" Batman asked in a flat voice. He didn't want to show any jealousy in front of her, it would only make her angry.

"You can't use your lasso on them, Wonder Woman," King interrupted. "The results are inadmissible in court and the use can be construed as a violation of their rights."

Diana narrowed her eyes at King in annoyance and Bruce did a mental high five. "Your government's refusal to accept the veracity of the information gained by the use of the lasso is annoying." She turned toward Superman and Batman. "I guess my usefulness in the interrogation has been negated."

* * *

Diana was irritated and confused. She was irritated with the U.S. government for their interference in this investigation. Her lasso would save so much time in the questioning process, but no, it was a violation of their rights. Except maybe mild discomfort when the person in the lasso was compelled to tell the truth, the lasso was a pretty harmless method of interrogation. Much better than some methods that Diana had witnessed.

But she was confused by her reaction to King. She had been happy to see him but her heart hadn't raced like when Bruce had shown up on the rooftop. She had felt uncomfortable having King embrace her in front of Bruce. She shouldn't though if she was going to continue to date King. She really needed to sort out her feelings and since she was no longer needed in questioning the prisoners, she wanted to leave.

"I should probably leave the questioning to Batman and King since they have more experience with conventional interrogation methods." she said.

"Wonder Woman you are very good at reading people and discerning the truth even without the lasso." Batman said.

Diana felt a rush of warmth from his statement but she still didn't want to be around both King and him when she was this confused. She was too preoccupied to focus on what needed to be done.

"Thank you, Batman, but I think it would be better if I left. You may brief me tomorrow on what you learn." She smiled wanly at him.

"Diana, may I speak privately to you before you go? Superman and Agent Faraday I will meet you in Interrogation Room One in five minutes." He turned and guided Diana away. As soon as they turned the corner he opened a door and pulled her into a room.

He swiftly spun her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. Diana opened her mouth in shock and Bruce quickly pressed his advantage, deepening the kiss. Diana's mind shut down and she gave herself over to passion. Their mouths and tongues started a sensual dance that neither of them wanted to finish. He pressed her into the wall and Diana moved her body sensuously against his as she felt heat gather in her loins. She moaned low in her throat and he pulled away as both of them gasped for air.

"What was that for?" She asked in a husky voice. She couldn't resist kissing his exposed jaw.

"Just giving you something to think about, princess." he said softly. He gave her a quick but passionate kiss and left.

Diana felt warm all over. She had never kissed him while he was wearing the cowl and it had been incredibly exciting. But now she was more confused than ever.

* * *

Whisper A'Daire is an actual agent of Ra's Al Ghul in the comics and Kyle Abbot is her bodyguard. I found her profile on Wikipedia and have tweaked it a little for it to work in the story. I hope you like my interpretation.


	14. Chapter 14 Don't Fear The Reaper

**A/N—**This chapter takes place the same night as the previous chapter. It's movie night at Wayne Manor. Thanks as always to my beta Hepburn for all her help. Please read and enjoy.

**Spoilers—**Starcrossed, Batman Beyond—Return of the Joker

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "Don't Fear The Reaper" and I am making no money from this story

* * *

All our times have come

Here but now they're gone

Seasons don't fear the reaper

Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain...we can be like they are

Come on baby...don't fear the reaper

Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper

We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper-Don't Fear The Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult

**Chapter 14—Don't Fear The Reaper**

Barbara Gordon shook her head as she drove toward Wayne Manor. She didn't know what she expected to happen. Bruce had taken the Batgirl costume and equipment away a year ago and forbade her from being Batgirl. It's just that Barbara missed her old life. Working on the computers at the police station was dull. She missed the rush of swinging down on bad guys and kicking ass.

Barbara missed the camaraderie within the Batclan. She had friends but none of them knew about her double life and what she had given up. She felt isolated by her secret. She just wanted what they had before the Joker ruined it all.

She liked to believe she was over her stupid and hopeless crush on Bruce. She didn't even know anymore how it had started. Maybe after Dick had left to become Nightwing she had transferred her affections to Bruce. Plus, with all the excitement of being a hero and his dark, brooding good looks, well, he was a girl's fantasy come to life.

She thought that when he had broken up with Kathy Duquesne she would have her chance. He didn't seriously date anyone after that. Then he became busier with the Justice League. Then the Thanagarian invasion happened and Diana came to live at the Manor. Barbara hated her immediately. Not because Diana was an awful person but because she was perfect, perfectly beautiful, perfectly strong and perfectly nice. She was friendly to all of them and Tim, Dick and Alfred really liked her. Barbara also became painfully aware that Bruce had feelings for Diana even though he tried to hide it. He was just a little too happy to return to the cave every night.

When Diana moved out a few weeks later, Barbara went back to hoping Bruce would notice her. He didn't really but he didn't form a relationship with Diana so she continued to have hope. A little over a year ago she thought her patience was being rewarded only to have all her hopes extinguished in one night.

She had just returned from patrol and Bruce was sitting in front of his computer like always. He had his cowl off but he seemed to be staring blankly at the screens. Barbara had approached him.

"Bruce?" she said.

He turned towards her and said, "You came back." He sounded happy about it.

"Of course," Barbara replied, she always came back to the cave to change.

Bruce stood up and pulled her into a kiss. Barbara brain screamed, 'Yes, finally!'

He pulled away, smiled and said, "I love you….Diana."

Barbara's reaction was visceral. She swung her arm and punched him right in the face. He immediately went down and passed out. It was then that Barbara knew something was wrong with Bruce and she got Alfred.

Seems Bruce had been gassed by Scarecrow and he was hallucinating. But she had learned the crushing truth. He wasn't interested in her; he was in love with Diana, Wonder Woman. Barbara had cried for two days over her shattered illusions. Then Tim was taken and everything fell apart.

Now she wanted at least some of her old life back. She had come to realize that her feelings for Bruce were a fantasy, that she had had a major crush. But she loved being Batgirl and she wanted to be her again. That is why she was driving towards Wayne Manor. Even if her attempt was futile, she at least had to try.

She climbed up the steps and rang the doorbell. She was shocked when the door was answered not by Alfred but a tall, dark-haired girl who gave her a huge smile.

"Hello," she said. She looked vaguely familiar but Barbara was sure she had never met her before. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore faded low slung jeans, sneakers, a white tank and a short sleeved red hoodie with a Flash symbol over her left breast. She was beautiful without even trying, the quintessential girl next door.

"Where's Alfred?" Barbara asked suspiciously.

"He has the night off, are you here for movie night? Please tell me you're here for movie night. I don't want to be the only girl. Wally was supposed to bring Linda but they had a fight because he's an idiot. I'm Donna by the way." She put her had out to shake.

Barbara felt like laughing all of a sudden. This girl's bubbly personality was infectious. She shook her hand. "Barbara Gordon," she replied.

Just then Dick came to the door.

"Babs! What are you doing here?" He asked with a smile on his face. Then she saw Tim come racing toward her. He grabbed her in hug.

"Babs, I'm so glad you're here! You have to join us! We're all going to watch movies in the media room and eat a ton of junk food that Donna and Wally brought!"

Barbara was shocked and overwhelmed. Tim seemed normal and happy to see her. She looked at Dick for help. He responded immediately.

"Why don't you guys go to the media room, I need to talk to Babs." Tim gave her another hug and Donna smiled at her again before they turned and went down the hall.

"What is going on Dick? The last time I came here, Alfred turned me away at the door saying Tim couldn't have any visitors. And who is that girl? I know I've never met her but she looks familiar." Barbara asked.

"Well to begin with that girl is Donna Troy, a.k.a. Wonder Girl. She is Diana's sister and she is the reason we are all here. She healed Tim with her lasso. He was slowly getting better but Donna helped him the rest of the way. She can be a complete pain in the ass but she really cares about people and she connected with Tim." Dick stated.

Barbara didn't know what to think. On the one hand she was glad Tim was better but on the other she felt left out.

"You're feeling left out aren't you?" Dick said looking into her eyes.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I felt a little that way myself. Here comes this outsider, a meta no less, who snuck in here to get revenge on me, and she ends up giving me my brother back. But it is not worth getting upset about because having Tim be his old self is worth it. And Donna's not so bad once you get to know her. Why don't you stay and watch movies with us? We would really love to have you stay." Dick cajoled.

Barbara felt herself giving in. She had missed her friends as much as she had missed being Batgirl.

"I'd like to stay," she said smiling a bit.

They headed toward the media room where they could hear a heated argument going on.

"Donna, we are not watching "Sex and the City" and threatening us with bodily harm is an abuse of your powers." Came Wally's raised voice.

"You're just grouchy because Linda's mad at you. You know you want to see if Carrie marries Big or not." Donna yelled back.

Dick and Barbara walked to see Wally's face turn red, with anger or embarrassment they couldn't tell.

Roy Harper, who had decided to tag along with Donna and Wally, stepped into the fray. "Donna, there are four guys here. You can't expect us to watch a chick flick."

She shot a meaningful look at Wally, who turned an even brighter shade of red and gave in. "Fine, what do you suggest?"

"How about "Saw IV"?" Roy answered.

Barbara decided to speak-up, "Ugh, no way. Too gross"

Donna looked at Barbara and smiled. Barbara felt an instant camaraderie with her, well at least as far as picking movies was concerned.

"I'd like to watch "Scream" how about the rest of you?" asked Tim.

"I guess that would be fine with me. For a horror movie, it doesn't take itself too seriously." Donna replied and the rest agreed.

Tim sat on one of the couches and asked Barbara to sit next to him.

"How you been, Babs?" Tim asked, happy to see his old friend.

"Good, I have been working full time at the Gotham P.D. I have been updating all the computer files." She replied.

"Sounds boring," he said.

"Tell me about it," she replied and they exchanged smiles. They stopped talking as the movie began.

Everyone passed around snacks. Donna and Wally were eating the biggest bowl of popcorn Barbara had ever seen. Donna wasn't shy about eating. She would add peanut M&M's to her handfuls of popcorn.

She surreptitiously observed Donna throughout the movie. She lightly flirted with Roy who seemed very interested but Barbara could tell Donna wasn't as interested. It seemed like she enjoyed the banter more than the results, and she wasn't flirting to prove she was the hottest girl in the room. It almost seemed as if she didn't care what she looked like as long as she was having fun.

Whenever the movie got too scary she would hide her face in Wally's shoulder. They seemed like good buddies and Barbara couldn't sense anything more than that. She just seemed to be having fun with friends and Barbara liked that about her.

Dick was sitting on the other side of Tim and he would occasionally glance at Barbara and smile. He gave Donna and Wally crap every time they screamed. Barbara soon found herself laughing harder than she had in awhile. It felt good to be a part of this.

Soon enough though the movie was over.

"Okay, everyone, to the kitchen, we have everything we need for banana splits or sundaes, whatever you would like." Donna announced.

"Jeez, Donna how can you eat more, you're almost as bad as Wally." Tim joked as Donna grinned. They all headed to the kitchen.

"So Wally, what did you do to get your girlfriend mad at you?" Barbara began. She had known Wally for years as she was dating Dick when they were both at the same college. "I mean you finally got a girl to like you how could you mess it up?" She gave him a cheeky grin.

"Linda some how found out that Wally was the biggest flirt in the League." Donna laughed as she glanced over at Dick who smiled wickedly.

Barbara noticed the look in Dick's eyes and decided to make him squirm a little.

"Don't worry Wally, she'll forgive you but no girl likes to find out her boyfriend flirts with other women no matter how innocently." Barbara gave Dick a meaningful stare and he had the good grace to blush and look away. Barbara remembered how Dick used to flirt with Helena Bertinelli, a.k.a. Huntress, though she was positive nothing happened between the two until she and Dick had broken up.

Donna saw the look pass between the two and her eyes sparkled with amusement. "See Wally, you're not the first guy to act like an idiot."

"Thanks Donna, that is so reassuring." Wally said sarcastically and both Donna and Barbara laughed.

"Besides having the misfortune of dating Dick, how do you fit into this crazy group?" Donna asked.

"She's Batgirl." Tim piped up but the others besides Donna looked uncomfortable.

"I used to be Batgirl until about a year ago," Barbara said softly.

Tim looked a bit stunned, "You quit?"

"Bruce took away her costume and equipment and forbade her from being Batgirl." Dick answered. He knew Barbara hadn't left by choice. Tim seemed saddened by this news.

At the sudden somber tone of the room Donna changed the subject. "Barbara, where do you get your clothes? They are cool."

Barbara wore a dark blue and white tie dyed tank dress with white capri leggings. Over the dress she wore a dark blue three-quarter sleeved cardigan that tied in front. She wore white wedges on her feet.

"Thank you," Barbara said for more than just her clothes. "I usually shop at the mall downtown."

"Ugh, they're starting girl talk, guys, we need to do something manly," Roy cut in. "Let's go play video games and blast things." With that statement the "men" quickly left the room while the ladies smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe we can go shopping sometime?" Donna suggested.

"I'd like that," Barbara replied and she actually meant it. She didn't know what it was about Donna but she couldn't help but like her. Since Kara had left nearly a year ago she'd had no female friends who knew her secret. She was looking forward to spending more time with Donna. They continued to chat and eat ice cream until Wally came back.

"Donna you owe me a rematch on Resident Evil."

* * *

He looked at her with evil dark eyes, "You are the key to all our plans little one," he said in a smooth and sinister voice.

She couldn't move though she tried to desperately. She saw his malevolent smile as he turned to a woman. The woman's cold stare was almost creepier than the man's smile.

"Test her limits," he commanded the woman.

She felt electricity shoot painfully through her body and screamed.

Donna jerked awake with a scream. Her heart was pounding, she was covered in sweat and she had tears rolling down her face. She looked around her room terrified. She was safe in her bed at the embassy.

She got up and went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face.

"This is what I get for eating junk food and watching horror movies before going to bed." She muttered to herself.

She knew she couldn't sleep so she went to her studio. She picked up a sketchpad and a charcoal pencil and started to randomly draw as she thought about the past day.

It had been a great day for Donna. She had gone on her first active mission. Livewire and Parasite had escaped from prison and were wreaking havoc in Metropolis. She had gone with Superman and Captain Atom to stop them and Superman had told her that she had done a good job when the criminals were safely in custody again. Maybe that's why she had dreamed she was getting electrocuted as Livewire had hit her a couple of times.

Dick had invited her to Wayne Manor to celebrate by watching movies with Tim. She had asked Wally to come and to bring Linda, but they had a fight so he came with Roy.

Roy was getting more persistent in asking her out and she wasn't sure what to do. She liked him well enough and she had certainly liked playing with Lian when he brought her to the Watchtower. But what she told Wally was true, she really wasn't interested in dating right now and let's face it Roy didn't have the best track record when it came to women. Maybe she should talk to Diana about the best way to handle Roy or maybe Barbara.

Donna was so glad she had met Barbara. She was happy to have a friend who wasn't a part of the Justice League. They had made plans to go shopping the following week. Maybe Diana was right and Donna should consider taking some classes at Empire University this fall. Diana said they had a great art department. She liked her friends at the League but she didn't want to isolate herself from Man's World by only hanging out there. That is one of the reasons she left Themyscira.

She paused in her thoughts to consider what she had been sketching. She realized that she had drawn the man from her dream. She sighed in frustration, shut the pad and put it away.

She went to the gym and worked out on the heavy bag until she was so exhausted she had to sleep even though she couldn't shake the feeling something bad was about to happen.


	15. Chapter 15 Love is Blindness

**A/N—**Batman questions the prisoners and Diana thinks about the kiss. Thanks as always to my wonderful beta Hepburn. Please read and enjoy.

**Spoilers—**none

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "Love is Blindness" and I am making no money from this story.

* * *

Love is blindness

I don't wanna see

Won't you wrap the night

Around me?

Oh my heart

Love is blindness

In a parked car

In a crowded street

You see your love

Made complete

Thread is ripping

The knot is slipping

Love is blindness—Love is Blindness by U2

**Chapter 15—Love is Blindness**

Bruce could feel the beginning of a migraine. He'd had no sleep in thirty-six hours and he was trying to question Abbot but Diana's "boyfriend" kept interfering. Saying that he could cut Abbot a deal if he turned on Whisper. He didn't understand that a maximum prison sentence was a cakewalk to Abbot. The only real charges they had on him were drug trafficking of a substance that wasn't on any drug schedule. He couldn't be linked to Whisper's terrorist activities. At most he was looking at five to ten years and only if they could make the charges stick. The League of Assassins would punish him far more for talking.

Bruce had better methods for making him talk but he doubted Abbot knew much of the overall plan. He was only talking to him first to make Whisper have to wait. He knew she wasn't patient. He was also hoping to get rid of Agent Faraday before he talked to Whisper. He decided he had had enough of sitting there listening to King ineffectually question the prisoner, and decided to sneak away to question Whisper while King was occupied.

He had almost slipped out the door when King happened to turn and notice.

"Just getting some coffee. I'll be back soon, carry on Agent Faraday."

"Fine," King said dismissively. He turned back to Abbot and continued to bargain with the mute prisoner.

Batman should be happy to be getting a break in the case, but part of him was angry at the disturbance of his plans with Diana.

'_This is why she is bad for the mission. You are distracted, you should be satisfied that we may be able to put this case to bed soon, so we can focus on the scum of Gotham. But no, you want to be with the princess._' The Bat hissed.

Bruce new the Bat was right in this case but he didn't care. He could still taste her on his lips, still smell her scent on his gloves and feel her body against him. His senses were singing with her memory.

He silently slipped into Whisper's interrogation room. She looked startled when she saw him standing there. Good. She needs to be a bit off balance. She quickly recovered though and gave him a sly smile. He just stood there silently waiting for her to speak out of nervousness. She didn't disappoint.

"Just you and me how cozy. Maybe I should be flattered to have the great detective all to myself?" Her voice was full of bravado but he could sense her fear of him underneath it. She was well aware of his reputation; that would make this so much easier.

"Who are you working for Whisper, Ra's or someone else in the organization?" He asked in his cold monotone.

"What makes you believe I answer to anybody? I am capable of running my own operation. I am able and capable of a lot of things." She purred at him.

He repressed his shudder of revulsion and showed her no emotion. He stared at her until she seemed to cringe in her seat. Then he continued, "So you are aware that the serum you are manufacturing is inferior to the one you take? That the effects are short-term and will induce insanity after prolonged use?"

She was good but Batman noticed the slight bit of green that swirled in her snake eyes and the tiny hiss that barely escaped her mouth. She didn't know. She didn't know what she was producing; she was just the middleman not the boss.

"Of course, I wouldn't make any money if the effects were permanent. Let the vain and selfish pay the price in more ways than one. I have my own serum." She smiled flicking her forked tongue at him.

"For which you are beholden to somebody else. You cannot be free because someone controls your supply. Were you hoping for a permanent fix? Was that promised to you? Have you been betrayed?" He asked her.

He could see a slight tightening of the muscles around her eyes. She had been promised something and she knew she wasn't going to get it.

"I have nothing more to say to you." She said calmly. She turned her head away as he continued to stare her down.

"I already have what I need to know anything more from you would just be a bonus."

He saw anger and fear flick across her face before she repressed it. She repressed it and decided to try and turn the tables.

"Then what are you still doing here?" She flicked her tongue out at him again and took a deep breath. "Shouldn't you be chasing your little Amazon princess? Don't try to deny it, I can smell her on you."

Batman's face remained passive but he was angry at the mention of Diana. He said nothing.

"She is playing you for a fool, you and that other mortal. Her kind always does. They like to pretend they are like normal humans but they are not. They know they are gods among men and enjoy playing with pathetic little mortals for their own amusement. She is no different."

Batman didn't rise to the bait. He knew Diana wasn't like that. If anything he had messed more with her emotions than vice versa.

"Speaking from experience, Whisper?" He said in a neutral tone.

"I know the type. She'll keep you interested but she'll keep him around too. She'll enjoy your jealousy and then cut your heart out." Whisper smirked at him. She was enjoying herself.

Batman stood up, "If you're through, I'll let you think about this. Whoever you are working for will not be pleased with your capture. If you want my protection, you'll talk."

With a swirl of his cape he exited the room. He saw King talking on his cell phone. He waited patiently for him to finish.

"Tonight for dinner, okay…. eight o'clock is good…great I'll meet you there. Bye, Diana." King snapped his phone shut as he turned toward Batman.

Bruce was reeling from hearing Diana's name from Kings lips. She was going to dinner tonight with King.

_She'll keep you interested but she'll keep him around too._

Whisper's words echoed in his head. He could feel the migraine spreading through his skull. How could she go out with King after the passionate response to his kiss that she had given him earlier? And she had called at five in the morning to schedule it. Was she so anxious to see King that she had called him this early? Bruce's head and chest ached. He had tried for nothing.

'_I told you we didn't need her. Don't you remember the second reason, she's a princess from an immortal race of warriors and you're a rich kid with issues, lots of issues. She is a goddess among men. Give her up now or you'll regret it._' The Bat whispered.

"Batman, I'm finished with Abbot for now, couldn't get anything out of him. I am going to speak with Ms. A'Daire now would you care to join me?" King inquired.

Batman stared at King Faraday for a moment. Then he said in a cold hard voice. "No, I'm finished with her for now. Keep me informed if you find out anything useful." With that statement he turned and walked toward the transporters.

'And I'm finished with Diana, you can have her,' he thought to himself as pain seared through him.

* * *

Diana sat on top of the Statue of Liberty feeling lost. She had been sitting there for hours just thinking about her life and what she wanted. She knew she loved Bruce. She had loved him for years, she may have been able to bury her feelings for the past year but it didn't change the fact that she loved him.

She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss they had shared last night. Bruce had kissed her with a surety she had never felt from him before. It was the way she had always wanted him to kiss her. Like he wanted to be with her always, and not like he couldn't help but kiss her and then push her away the next chance he could.

_You are going to have to decide if you can live with yourself if you pass up an opportunity with Bruce or if the possibility of more heartbreak is too much._

Donna's words whispered though her mind. Could she live with herself if she didn't give Bruce another chance? She loved him and that had not gone away no matter how hard she tried. Did she want to continue this half-life of loving him and not being with him? Would his issues get in the way and would she be hurt again only deeper because she had felt what could be?

She didn't have the answer yet but she knew one thing. She couldn't continue to see King. He deserved better than a woman who was in love with another man no matter how futile that love may be. She pulled out her cell phone.

"Diana?" King answered after about the fourth ring. "You know it's five o'clock in the morning."

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she apologized.

"No, I'm still questioning the prisoners. I just stepped out to take your call. Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing I want to discuss over the phone. How about we meet tonight for dinner?"

"Tonight for dinner, okay." He replied.

"How about eight o'clock?" she asked.

"Eight o'clock is good." He responded.

"Good I'll make a reservation at Fiores, that little Italian place we went to that one time." She said.

"Great I'll meet you there. Bye, Diana." King said.

"Bye, King." She hung up her phone and put it away. That task taken care of she sat and watched the sunrise then flew home to the embassy.

She saw Donna in the kitchen making coffee. She looked tired.

"Good morning, you're up early." Diana said.

"Couldn't sleep anymore so I thought I'd make myself some coffee and take a hot shower." Donna replied.

"Is everything okay, you look tired?"

"Everything's fine, I just ate too much junk food last night and it's not agreeing with me." Donna groused.

"How about I finish making the coffee and I'll make you some oatmeal while you take a shower?"

Donna made a face at her, "Oatmeal?"

"Yes oatmeal, it will settle your stomach." Diana replied. Donna turned to leave but quickly turned back.

"By the way, Tim asked me to tell you to call him. He misses you." Donna added.

Diana smiled warmly, she had missed Tim as well and she was glad he was better.

She finished pouring water into the coffee maker and said, "I'll do that, thanks for passing on the message."

Donna stared at Diana a moment longer as if there was something she wanted to say.

"Donna, is there something else you want to tell me?" Diana asked.

"No, not really, I guess I'll get that shower now." With that statement she left the room.

Diana felt that something was bothering Donna but she decided not to pressure her into confiding in her. She would tell Diana in her own time. Diana focused on making Donna's breakfast and she let all her worries go for the moment.


	16. Chapter 16 Don't Throw Your Love Away

**A/N—**Sorry but more Bruce and Diana angst. Thanks to my fabulous beta Hepburn for all her help. Please read and enjoy.

**Spoilers—**none

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "Don't Throw Your Love Away" and I am making no money from this story.

* * *

Don't throw your love away, no, no, no, no

Don't throw your love away

For you might need it someday

Don't throw your dreams away, no, no, no, no

Keep them another day

For you might need them someday—Don't Throw Your Love Away by The Searchers

**Chapter 16—Don't Throw Your Love Away**

Diana sat at the table nervously drinking a glass of red wine. She had never broken up with anybody before. Growing up on an island of all women had its disadvantages. She had rehearsed several things to say but they all sounded stupid, like something somebody would say in a movie. Of course that is where all of Diana dating experience pretty much came from.

Diana saw King enter the restaurant and smiled and waved him over. Should she break-up with him immediately? Or should she wait until after dinner? She took another gulp of her wine.

"Hello, princess." King bent down and kissed her check. She really didn't like when he called her princess, it reminded her that he wasn't Bruce. Maybe if she focused on the things she didn't like about King this would be easier. Of course there was more she didn't like about Bruce than King and she was in love with him. This situation's a mess she thought.

"More wine?" the waiter asked.

"Yes," Diana said with more enthusiasm than usual.

King raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is there something wrong, Diana?"

'I should just tell him now and get it over with, clean and swift,' she thought to herself. She downed the rest of her wine and said, "King, I don't think we shouldn't see each other anymore."

"What! Why? Is it because I travel so much? Women are always breaking up with me because of that, but I thought that you understood?!" He said, his face full of confusion.

Before she could respond her communicator buzzed in her ear.

"Batman to Wonder Woman, your assistance is needed immediately."

She tapped her ear a said, "I am kind of busy at the moment; can't you call someone else?"

"Sorry to interrupt your hot date, but Whisper A'Daire has escaped during transport. The idiots your boyfriend put in charge didn't call in the League for back up. I need your assistance in tracking her." He said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Diana was stunned, how did he know about her date with King? He's Batman, of course he knows everything.

"King, I am so sorry to drop this bombshell and run, but Whisper A'Daire has escaped and I need to go." She stood up and took some money from her purse and dropped it on the table. Just then King's cell phone rang.

"That's probably my men informing me of the escape. I want to know why we shouldn't date. We'll talk when this is over."

"Okay." Diana said as she headed out of the restaurant. She quickly spun around in a circle until her street clothes disappeared and she was in her uniform.

She activated her communicator. "J'onn transport me to Batman's current location, please."

She disappeared in a flash of white light and reappeared on the edge of a highway just outside of Metropolis. An overturned prisoner transport vehicle laid in the grass a few feet away the back doors completely broken off. There was an ambulance and paramedics were attending to an injured guard. One body was covered by sheet.

She saw Batman standing by the broken transport vehicle, studying his PDA. He looked up at her as she approached.

"I planted a tracer on her last night, we need to hurry if we are going to follow the signal. I'll navigate while you fly." He walked up to her and put his arm around her waist. Without saying a word she put her arm around him and lifted into the air.

He directed her as she flew. They came to some warehouses by the docks. He directed her to land on the roof of one. He carefully followed the signal while Diana kept a lookout for a possible ambush. He stopped just short of the middle of the roof and bent and picked up something off the ground. He looked at it a moment before clenching his fist. Diana could feel the anger radiating from him.

"What is it Batman?" she asked.

"The tracer. Looks like she escaped in a jet." He said pointing to the fresh burn marks on the roof from the engines. "She had help. We won't be able to apprehend her. We're screwed." He jeered and threw the tracer across the roof in frustration.

"How could the League of Assassins have known about Whisper's transport?" Diana wondered aloud.

"Someone in the liaisons office must have informed them since they arranged the moving of the prisoner. Your "boyfriend" must have been more concerned with your hot date tonight rather than making sure the moving of the prisoner was done correctly. Members of the Justice League should have accompanied the prisoner." He said sarcastically.

"While I agree with you in principle that the Justice League should have been involved, it's not protocol. He had jurisdiction over the prisoner."

"Well, now we don't have our best link to what is going on. I don't know if she's working for Ra's or some other mad man so I can't predict the next move. It's clear she is working for someone, hence the jailbreak. I hope Faraday enjoyed your date and it was worth it." He hissed at her.

"Batman, I understand that you're upset but attacking King for going to dinner with me is uncalled for." Diana said irritably.

"Too bad you were interrupted before you got to the best part, let me help you with that!" He growled as he pulled her into a rough kiss.

Diana jerked away from him and slapped him, though she controlled her strength enough to only turn his head.

"What is wrong with you?!" she yelled at him.

"Nothing anymore, princess, now that I'm not going to play your games. You're just going to have to settle for one mortal to play with."

Diana felt her chest constrict with pain and burning in the backs of her eyes. She was not going to cry in front of him, so she drew anger around her like a cloak, swallowed past the lump in her throat and snarled at him. "You're an ass and I hope you go straight to Tartarus for doing this to me again!"

"For what!? For not wanting to be a part of whatever game you are playing with your boyfriend?" He jeered.

"You mean the game you started six weeks ago?! I am such an idiot! You do this to me every time! You make me want you again then you find a 'reason' to pull away and I always fall for it!" She glared at him as the rage boiled within her. "Stop fucking with my life and my heart, Bruce!"

"The same to you princess, maybe you can still find your boyfriend and finish your evening, drink some more wine and let him worship at your feet?" He said in a cold and sarcastic voice.

Diana stared at him, her emotions raging in all directions. She took a deep breath and repressed all of them. "I guess we're though here since we've reached a dead end in our pursuit. I'll be sure to file my report on Whisper's escape as soon as possible." She said in an emotionless voice.

She started to lift into the air but stopped and said, "By the way, King is not my boyfriend; he's just a guy I used to date."

With that statement she flew away.

* * *

Bruce could barely breathe as he watched her fly away.

_King is not my boyfriend; he's just a guy I used to date._

What the hell did she mean by that? Was she just screwing with his mind some more?

'_You should never have called her for backup. You need to stay away from her; you have to let her go. She's a goddess and she will tire of you as you age and she doesn't."_ The Bat stated.

Bruce kept watching her as she flew away; she never looked back. He watched until she disappeared behind a building and he could no longer see her. He could have called somebody else for backup but he couldn't stand the idea of her having a good time with King. Jealousy ate at him and he felt his control slipping. He hated feeling that way. He let the Bat take over.

'_You really need to consider retiring from the League permanently after this case is finished. Gotham needs you more than ever now that Tim and Barbara aren't around._' The Bat continued, all cold logic with no feeling what so ever.

Bruce felt a sharp pain in his chest at the idea of never seeing Diana again. Could he really live without her? The other voice that he had been repressing answered.

'You deserve to be a lonely, bitter old man if you are going to let your insecurities and issues stop you from having what you want. You blow every chance with her and then act like a miserable bastard. For a genius you sure are stupid.'

Bruce sighed and called J'onn for transport up to the Watchtower. He might as well work on trying to locate Whisper, however futile that may be.

* * *

Two large men wearing ninja clothing with masks that covered their entire face except their eyes escorted Whisper into a room. Whisper knew she was in trouble, she knew it the minute the transport went off the road. She only hoped that with enough groveling she would get to live.

She saw him standing in front of a monitor staring at a map of the world. Several red dots were lit up all over the world, but the black dot in the Northeastern United States concerned her. He was not going to be pleased.

"Whisper my dear, how was your trip?" she could hear the malevolence under smooth, charming voice.

Whisper knew better than to say anything, that the question was basically rhetorical. He would talk and she would eventually beg and then she would be punished. She just hoped there was some mercy in her master.

"Whisper you disappoint me, being captured by Batman and Wonder Woman no less." He smiled at her and caressed her face before he slapped her hard across it.

"They caught us by surprise. I, I, I didn't know The Detective knew about our operation!" She pleaded.

"You were sloppy in setting up your production lab and information leaked out. Now we have lost our facility in Bludhaven and several members of our organization are in police custody. None of our other facilities have had any problems." His smooth voice raised the hairs on the back of her neck. "You were also too careless not to travel with all of your bodyguards. That may have prevented your capture."

"I told him nothing even when he told me that the formula for the drug had problems." She said.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Batman is very tricky, are you sure he didn't learn anything?"

Whisper swallowed guiltily. She couldn't be sure that Batman hadn't gleaned anything from their encounter. She desperately decided to deflect attention from what she may have revealed.

"He was far too preoccupied with Wonder Woman and her current boyfriend. He didn't like that her boyfriend was around." She said, praying her master would be satisfied.

He smiled coldly at her and she felt her stomach clench. Her punishment was coming.

"Gentleman, please take Ms. A'Daire to the practice room and teach her a lesson. Then put her in a holding cell and no serum for a month. She might learn to be more vigilant in the future. If I decide she has one." He turned toward the monitor effectively dismissing them.

Whisper's screams could be heard for a while as they dragged her away. A door to a room adjacent to the monitor room opened and a woman walked in.

"There is no telling what Batman knows of our operation, he is most adept at gathering information and putting the pieces together." She said calmly.

"Yes, but I doubt very much if he or any of the Justice League know of our plans for the little Amazon. Very few know of that plan and Whisper knew nothing of it." He said gazing at her with affection.

"Our plans for her capture are almost complete, we should be able to move on her in a few days." She said emotionlessly.

"Excellent, most excellent. We will have her before Batman or any of them can possibly know our true agenda." He smiled at her, his eyes glowing with love.


	17. Chapter 17 A Little Girl Talk

**A/N—**Donna and Barbara go shopping. More BMWW next chapter. Thanks to my fabulous beta Hepburn for all her help. Please read and enjoy.

**Spoilers—**Batman Beyond-Return of the Joker

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I am making no money from this story

* * *

**Chapter 17-A Little Girl Talk**

Donna and Barbara carried their shopping bags and trays across the food court at a mall in Gotham City. Both girls were laughing about the T-shirt that Donna had bought for Flash. Donna had gone crazy in "Silly Sayings" a t-shirt and novelty shop. She had changed from her plain white tank into a bright pink baby tee that said, "Your lips keep moving but all I hear is Blah, Blah, Blah." She wore a dark wash micro mini skirt and black capri leggings with it. She had on her black Converse low-top sneakers as well. Barbara had taken the day off from work to shop with Donna. She had been surprised when a tall blond with short spiky hair and brown eyes had arrived at her house that morning. Donna explained that she had borrowed Diana's necklace that allowed her to create a glamour. She didn't want to be recognized as Wonder Girl. Barbara had agreed especially because Batman wouldn't like it. She was more sedately dressed in pale green plaid pedal pushers and a white baby doll tank with her white wedges.

They took a seat at an empty table and piled their bags next to it. Donna was having so much fun. Barbara had such a good sense of humor and was game enough to laugh at the silly things that Donna noticed. Diana could be like that too, but lately she seemed so sad most of the time.

"Donna, I could never eat like you!" Barbara said staring at Donna's tray, which had a double cheeseburger, fries, green salad and a milkshake on it. Barbara worked out every day practicing gymnastics and martial arts but she wouldn't and couldn't maintain her five foot three inch, one hundred and ten pound frame eating like Donna. Of course Donna was five foot nine inches tall and had twenty-five pounds more of muscle and a meta human metabolism. Barbara contented herself with a grilled chicken salad and an iced tea.

"I don't always eat like this. Diana made the embassy all vegetarian cuisine when she established it a few years ago. I don't really mind since I eat half my meals on the Watchtower. So, when I am out I like to get a burger." She said taking a huge bite and savoring the taste. She watched Barbara take a bite of her salad. Barbara had taken Donna to her favorite stores and Donna had found some cute and fun clothing that suited her Bohemian style.

Before she could say anything a very attractive African-American man in his mid-twenties approached their table. He was tall, well built with close-cropped dark hair and a neatly trimmed mustache and goatee. He wore a French blue dress shirt with brown and blue striped tie and tan dress pants.

"Hello, Barbara." he said in a smooth baritone voice that Donna found very appealing.

"Sam! What are you doing here?" Barbara exclaimed. Donna noticed the flush of color in Barbara's cheeks and the sparkle in her blue eyes.

"I was just finishing my lunch and I saw you and your friend sit down and I thought I'd come over and say hello. Taking the day off from work?" he asked.

"Yes, Donna and I wanted to do some shopping. It's a muggy and day so it's great to be in the air conditioning." Barbara replied in a slightly breathless voice. Sam and Barbara stared at each other for a moment before Donna grabbed their attention.

"Hi, I'm Donna Troy, Barbara's friend." she said holding out her hand to Sam and smiling mischievously at Barbara.

"Oh, where are my manners?!" Barbara said as color rose in her cheeks from embarrassment. "Sam Young this is Donna Troy."

Sam and Donna shook hands and Donna asked, "So, Sam how do you know Barbara?" Donna couldn't hide the curiosity on her face. She was enjoying watching Barbara getting flustered around Sam.

"I'm clerking for Judge Clemmons this summer and I am always going to the Gotham P.D. to pick up files. That's where I met Barbara as she handles the computer records."

"Sam is a law student at Princeton." Barbara added.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Sam. How are you liking Gotham City?" Donna asked.

"Better than I expected, I must say." He said giving Barbara a brief glance. She smiled back at him.

Donna was enjoying watching the almost couple, but she was dying to know what was really going on between the two. She didn't think that they had progressed past flirting.

"Well, I wish I could stay and chat awhile but I have to get back to the Judge. He's a stickler for punctuality. Bye Barbara...Donna." He nodded to both of them.

"Bye, Sam see you around." Barbara said as Sam left.

Donna's eyes sparkled as she looked at Barbara, "So what's going on with you two?"

"Nothing." Barbara said adding, "Is there anything going on with you and Dick?"

Donna laughed. "What, with Short Pants!? Nice deflection but we are not done discussing you. Dick and I are friends and sometimes not even that when he is being a jerk. Besides, his girlfriend would probably fry my ass with a starbolt if I did anything with Dick. He's dating Koriand'r, you know Starfire." Donna whispered the last two sentences.

Now Barbara looked surprised. "They used to date when we were teenagers but they broke up and Dick and I started dating. I didn't know they had gotten back together?" A sad look came over Barbara's face.

Donna gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Barbara, I didn't know you still were interested in Dick. Though after meeting Sam I have to wonder why."

Barbara gave Donna a sad look, "I guess its because he was my first love and I guess its because I miss what we used to have. I mean not just as boyfriend and girlfriend but as heroes. I miss being part of a team and helping to protect the city. It seems like everyone has moved on or pulled away from me."

Donna reached out and patted her hand. "It sounds to me like you're clinging to an idealized past because you're afraid to move on. I mean you broke up with Dick years ago right, even before you stopped being Batgirl?"

"Yes." Barbara replied.

"Then last year you went through the trauma of Tim being hurt and Bruce taking away part of your identity. And you were all alone in your grief because no one knew your secret except the people who had pushed you away. I think I am right in thinking that I am the first person besides them you have been able to talk to about any of this?"

Barbara's lips trembled a bit as she said, "Yes. Well I talked to Kara some right after it happened but then she left and I had no one else in the know."

Donna smiled gently at her. "I am glad you feel you can talk to me. Now Dr. Donna will give you her opinion, which you can do with what you like. Seems to me you are chasing a dream of the past. If you really wanted to be with Dick you would have gotten together in the past year. No one forbade you to see him. In fact you came to the Manor, but you didn't expect to see Dick there. What you really want is to be a hero again. Am I right?"

At Barbara's nod, Donna continued. "So find a way to be Batgirl again! Ask Bruce to let you have your suit and equipment back or strike out on your own. Dick told me that you became Batgirl on your own independent of Bruce, so do it again! Dick is independent of Bruce. And stop putting Sam off. I can tell you are attracted to him and I can also tell that he is attracted to you. Besides he's hot. Go for it and move forward!"

Donna smiled cheekily at her and Barbara laughed.

"You're right, I have been wallowing in self-pity when I should be going for it. The next time Sam flirts with me I'm asking him out and you're right he is hot!" Barbara and Donna both giggled at her statement. Donna ended up yawning in the middle of a laugh.

"Gee Donna, sorry to bore you with my love life." Barbara said smiling at her own joke.

" What?! No sorry, but I haven't been sleeping too well lately."

"The League keeping you busy with missions?" Barbara asked.

"Not really, though I have been on a few. No, I have been having a strange, recurring nightmare and I find it hard to go back to sleep afterwards." Donna replied looking a little shaken at the thought.

"Have you talked to Diana about them? She may be able to help."

"No, the only people I have said anything about them to is Wally and you. Normally I wouldn't even need to tell Diana, she would have them too and come and talk to me. She always did when I was little. I guess she is having her own emotional problems right now. Wally told me that she and Bruce had a huge argument at the last founders meeting. Diana's another person who needs to move on."

Donna noticed the strange look on Barbara face and surmised the meaning. "Oh Hera, not you too! You and Bruce, really?"

Barbara looked at her guiltily. "Well yes and no. I had the biggest crush on Bruce for years and I had hoped that someday something would happen. But then Diana came along and that ended that. I will admit I hated her for years."

Donna looked a bit stunned and said, "But he hasn't tried to have a relationship with her either until recently?"

"I know but he has been in love with her for years, this I'm sure of." Barbara said color again rising in her cheeks.

"How do you know?" Donna questioned. She gave Barbara a penetrating stare very much like Diana's. Barbara felt compelled to confess to Donna about the night Bruce was drugged and he kissed her then told her he loved Diana.

"Of course I suspected that he had feelings for her for years. He isn't very good at relationships. I guess it goes back to losing his parents when he was young but I do believe he really does love Diana deeply." Barbara said. A year ago this conversation would have been painful but now it was just a little embarrassing. Barbara smiled a little; she was ready to move on.

Donna just looked tired and Barbara was concerned.

"So what happens in these dreams?" she asked.

"I am unable to move and this scary man is standing over me. He smiles and my stomach turns. Then he has this woman torture me. I usually wake up then. I can see him clearly but not the woman's face, it's as if something is partially covering it."

Barbara shuddered. "I'd talk to your sister. Maybe she can help you figure out what's bothering you? It could be just anxiety at facing life and death situations for the first time? I had nightmares for weeks after we found Tim."

"Wally suggested I talk to J'onn as well. Diana's out tonight but I'll talk to her first thing in the morning. Thanks for listening, I feel better just talking about it and maybe you're right and its just anxiety."

"You're welcome and thanks for giving me some perspective on my life. Now, finish your milkshake because you have to help me find something sexy to wear when I go out with Sam!" Barbara said and Donna smiled, again caught up in the fun of shopping with a friend.


	18. Chapter 18 Far Away For Far Too Long

**A/N—**Diana has dinner at the Manor with Alfred and Tim. Thanks to my fabulous beta Hepburn for all her help. Please read and enjoy.

**Spoilers—**Starcrossed

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe nor do I own the lyrics to "Far Away" and I am making no money from this story

* * *

This time, This place

Misused, Mistakes

Too long, Too late

Who was I to make you wait

Just one chance

Just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

'Cause you know,

you know, you know

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore-Far Away by Nickelback

**Chapter 18-Far Away for Far Too Long**

Diana landed gracefully on the back lawn of Wayne Manor and walked toward the kitchen entrance. Alfred had assured Diana that Bruce would be out all evening and would be going on patrol without coming home. Diana was glad of it. The two of them couldn't agree on anything.

First he wouldn't let up on how it was King's fault that Whisper escaped and he was furious that King had taken Abbot away. When Diana defended King, reminding Batman that King had jurisdiction over the prisoner, he accused her of favoritism and that she couldn't be objective. She had seriously felt like throwing him through the wall of the conference room.

She had spoken to King the day after Whisper's escape. She had explained that while she liked him very much and found him very attractive, she had strong feelings for someone else. Until she could move passed those feelings it wouldn't be fair to date him. King had graciously accepted her honesty and had said to call him if she needed him or if she changed her mind. He didn't know how much she wished that she could stop loving Bruce. It only made her miserable to think about it.

Diana knocked on the kitchen door like she had done so many times in the past.

"Miss Diana, what a pleasure it is to see you and you look lovely this evening." Alfred complimented her.

She was dressed simply in a white cotton jersey tank dress and sandals, as the evening was quite muggy even this close to the shore. She had pulled her hair back into a low ponytail.

Tim came rushing into the kitchen as he heard them speaking and pulled Diana into a tight hug.

"Diana, I'm so glad you came!" He said pulling away.

"Well I'm so glad that you invited me. How are you feeling?" She asked, looking him over and seeing the exuberance that had been missing for a year.

"Never better since Donna came. Man, I love how she gives Dick back all the crap he dishes out!" Tim smiled with glee, relishing the thought of his older brother's comeuppance.

Diana laughed, "Well I've seen Donna get it as much as she gives it."

Alfred interrupted the two to say that dinner was ready.

"It's just spaghetti marinara, I hope you like it." He said placing plates in front of the two of them.

"Oh no Alfred, I am not eating until you join us, then it will truly be like old times." Diana smiled at him with one of her most charming smiles and he immediately caved. He had missed her as much as Tim.

"Very well, I'll dish myself up a plate." He said and soon joined them.

Diana took a bite of her food and relished the delicious favors. "Alfred this is the best spaghetti I have ever had!"

"Alfred makes the best everything!" Tim added as he slurped down some noodles.

"I completely agree." Diana added and Alfred gave her a small smile. "So Tim, what have you been up to lately?"

"Well I just re-enrolled for school and I have been working with a private tutor so that I can start my junior year in the fall."

"That's great, so you won't have to make up a year?"

"No, I was so far ahead in school before what happened that I only needed a couple of months with the tutor to catch me up."

"Well Bruce must be happy about that." Diana said but noticed the sad look on Tim's face. "What's wrong, Tim?"

"I'm sure Bruce is glad but he hasn't been around much. I think he is avoiding me. We had an argument about a month ago when I came down to the cave. He has forbidden me to go down there and he even changed the codes on the grandfather clock to prevent me."

"And I'm afraid I must respect Master Bruce's wishes, Master Tim. I know he feels he is doing what's best for you." Alfred interjected.

"Tim, are you thinking of becoming Robin again? Isn't it a little too soon?" Diana asked.

"I know it is but I would like to resume training with Bruce. I miss that and him. Instead I have been working out alone everyday in the Manor gym and dojo. I also swim everyday. It feels good to be active again." Tim answered.

Diana realized that a lot of how Bruce and Tim bonded was through training. What Tim really wanted was father and son time and Bruce was afraid to give it to him. Typical Bruce she thought with irritation.

She smiled, "Maybe next time I come over we can spar? I'd like to see how well you would do against me."

Tim laughed, "You'd have me knocked flat in ten seconds. Of course Bruce would have me on my ass in three."

Diana laughed at the pride in Tim's voice. He clearly loved and respected Bruce.

"So Di, what's up with you?" Tim asked.

"Well, I have been very busy these past few days. First there was an earthquake in Japan. Then a tsunami in Thailand and some forest fires in California. I had UN meetings all day today. No rest for the weary, I guess." She didn't mention that what little sleep she had had was disturbed by her troubles with Bruce.

"Well then I'll take it easy on you tonight and suggest we watch a movie. What are you in the mood for?" Tim inquired as Diana and Alfred cleared the kitchen table.

"Something light and silly would be nice. I'm not in the mood for horror or drama." She replied.

"I know, we haven't watched "Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure" since you stayed at the Manor after the Thanagarian Invasion.

Diana laughed. Nobody would guess that she, Diana of Themyscira, Princess of the Amazons, ambassador and diplomat loved that movie. She hadn't expected it herself when they first watched it, but it had certainly made her laugh. She wondered if Donna had seen it. Diana made a note to herself to get it and watch it with her. She would love it.

"That would be perfect Tim, just what I need!" She helped Alfred load the dishwasher and then walked down the hall to the media room. Tim had already cued up the movie.

Diana slipped of her sandals and curled up in the corner of the sofa to watch and soon she was laughing and relaxing. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep, exhaustion finally overwhelming her. She didn't notice Tim getting up to turn off the movie or Alfred covering her with a blanket and leaving a light on in the corner of the room so she wouldn't be disoriented if she woke up in the middle of the night. She just drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Bruce saw the light on as he exited the cave and closed the clock. He walked down the hall to the media room to investigate. He saw a blanket covered form on the sofa. As he moved closer he realized it was Diana.

'What is she doing here?' he thought as he gazed down at her beautiful sleeping face. His heart warmed at the sight of her. He had fantasized about coming home to her so many times, that at that moment all he wanted to do was pick her up and carry her off to bed like in his dreams.

Instead he crushed his feelings with a wave of anger. He had forbidden her from coming to the Manor a year ago and he had not changed that edict. She had been fighting with him for days over everything to do with their latest mission. As far as he was concerned, her being here was an act of defiance he could not let go.

He reached out his hand and shook her while he said in a harsh voice, "Diana wake up!"

She came to immediately and sat up quickly, "Bruce! What…" she murmured.

"What are you doing here, Princess?" his cold voice asked, his face a mask of stone.

"Visiting Tim." she said softly, still a bit groggy from sleep.

"I forbade you from seeing him remember, what right do you have coming here now?" his harsh baritone voice hissed at her.

Diana's eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "Tim asked me to come." she said in a deadly whisper.

"Tim, what?!" Bruce stated completely confused.

"Tim told Donna that he wanted to see me a few day ago during their movie night." Diana said in a hard voice.

"Donna was over watching movies with Tim? How did that happen?!" Bruce was perplexed, he knew that Tim was better and that Donna had had something to do with it but Bruce couldn't believe she had been over to watch movies.

"Donna, Wally, Dick, Roy and Barbara actually were all over and it seems they all had a great time. Great Hera, Bruce you know Tim is better! Maybe you should stop avoiding him! He could use a father, not a stranger!" Diana's voice became angrier as she said this.

Bruce knew he had been avoiding spending much time with Tim lately. He didn't want him to ask if he could be Robin again. It was a question that he couldn't face, Bruce couldn't let anything happen to Tim after all he had been through.

"Well your highness, what goes on between me and MY son is no concern of yours. You still should have cleared it through me before seeing Tim. I can't believe Alfred defied me and let you in." Bruce's voice was like ice.

"Maybe Alfred knows that Tim needs his friends now. And Tim is my friend no matter what you say and I will not turn my back on a friend who needs me." Diana could barely contain her anger. She wanted so badly to slap Bruce her hands itched, all the anger of the past few days coming to the surface.

"You still don't belong here! I'm his guardian and I'll take care of him!" Bruce's guilt was making him lash out at Diana.

"Oh and you are doing such I fine job of it by ignoring his existence! Are you really that determined to lose everybody who cares about you?" Diana hissed in an irate voice, "You truly are a lost cause!"

"No one asked for your opinion, Princess!" he hissed back at her putting a sarcastic emphasis on princess, "Maybe you should keep your royal nose out of this and just shut up for once!"

Diana's temper exploded and she finally slapped Bruce. She didn't put much strength behind it but it was enough to turn his head, "I hate you!" she hissed out.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her against him, "The feeling's mutual." he said softly as he quickly pressed his lips against hers. He pored out all his pent up anger and frustration into that kiss. Diana was overwhelmed but quickly returned his passion, letting all her mixed up feelings out. Their mouths warred in an inferno of emotions.

He pulled away from her for a second only to look at her before he pressed his lips against hers again, this time without the anger but with all the need he had felt for her that he had repressed for five years.

She accepted all his passion and returned it with equal need. She couldn't fight her feelings anymore. She loved him, had always loved him and would probably always love him even if he would probably push her away again.

Bruce could no longer control himself. He had wanted her too long, loved her too long, and neither one of them wanted to stop or could stop. Clothing fell quickly to the floor as Bruce lowered Diana to the couch. Years of pent up desire flowed through their bodies, but at Diana's gasp of pain Bruce gentled his loving of her. He softly caressed her body, his movements slow and easy until Diana moaned with pleasure. Their passion built to an earth-shattering climax, where they both screamed in release.

Bruce scooped Diana up off the sofa and carried her upstairs to his room. He placed her in his bed and slid in beside her. Diana crawled on top of him and took control. She soon brought Bruce back to life and they lost themselves once again.

They continued this back and forth, neither saying a word since words had failed them so often. They let their actions speak until all their energy was spent. They lay sated in each other's arms feeling a contentment neither had ever experienced before. As Bruce held a drowsy Diana in his arms, his lips grazed her forehead as he breathed in her scent.

"I love you." he whispered and saw her smile as she drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19 Sound of Silence

**A/N—**This chapter takes place the same night as the previous chapter. Thanks to my beta Hepburn who helped make this chapter so much better. Please read and enjoy.

**Spoilers—**none

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "Sound of Silence" and I am making no money from this story

* * *

Hello darkness, my old friend,

I've come to talk with you again,

Because a vision softly creeping,

Left its seeds while I was sleeping,

And the vision that was planted in my brain

Still remains

Within the sound of silence-Sound of Silence by Simon and Garfunkel

**Chapter 19-Sound of Silence**

Donna looked at the clock again as the movie ended. It said 10:44 pm. She got up and paced around the living room in the embassy. She really wanted to talk to Diana about her nightmares. She should never have kept them to herself this past week. Part of the reason that she hadn't said anything was what she had told Barbara. Diana had seemed so distracted and sad this week and Donna would bet the embassy that it had something to do with Bruce, and she hadn't wanted to add to Diana's worries.

The other part of the reason she didn't say anything was she didn't want to seem like the little baby sister who goes crying to big sister Diana every time she has a problem. She had come a long way in earning Diana's respect as an adult and hero. She liked that Diana now looked at her as a grown woman.

Donna sighed in frustration and walked towards the prayer and meditation room of the embassy. Six altars were set up around the room for their patron goddesses and god, Hera, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hestia and Hermes. A seventh alter was set up to pray to any other god or goddess. Donna lit a candle and knelt before it. She said a prayer to Morpheus, the god of dreams, for some peaceful dreams. She needed relief from these nightmares. She stood up and blew out the candle. She then headed back to the living room.

'Diana should be home soon,' she thought to herself. She would just watch another silly comedy until she came home. She selected "When Harry Met Sally" from Diana's small selection of DVDs. She sat down on the couch as the movie started. Five minutes into the film she drifted off to sleep.

When Donna jerked awake she was trembling and her heart was racing. The dream just kept getting more menacing and extremely real. It had come every night and it was why she was starting to become afraid to go to sleep. She didn't understand why she was being haunted with these disturbing images. She looked at the clock and it now said 1:03 am. The movie was over and had returned to the menu screen. She got up and turned it and the TV off. She then went to Diana's room. Maybe she had come home while she was sleeping? Donna simply couldn't wait until morning to talk to her, she needed her sister's counsel and comfort now. She anxiously knocked on the door of Diana's bedroom. When she didn't get a response, her anxiety went up further so she nervously went into the room hoping that Diana was simply sound asleep and did not hear her knocking. The sight of Diana's perfectly made and not slept in bed was profoundly disappointing to Donna. Obviously Diana hadn't returned yet.

Donna knew that Diana was visiting Tim and she didn't want to disturb their visit. They probably had a lot to catch up on. She thought about calling Wally and seeing if he would come over, but then she remembered that he was seeing Linda tonight. They had just made up and again she didn't want to disturb the reunion. Barbara was too far away to come over and she had to go to work in the morning so that counted her out. Without even thinking Donna picked up the phone and she dialed Dick's cell phone number. She wanted to hang up the minute she realized what she was doing but is was too late to hang up as he barked, "What?!" into the phone.

Donna decided to just brazen it out, "What's up, Short Pants?"

"Donna, you do realize that you are calling me in the middle of the night?!" He said irritably.

She tried to sound extra chipper, "So what are you doing?"

"I'm on patrol, what do you think I'm doing at, ah let's see… at one o'clock in the freaking morning?!! What are you doing up besides harassing me? You're not in love with me now or something and just called to hear my hot, velvety and sexy voice?"

"What!? Oh HELL TO THE NO! Only in your dreams Short Pants! I just had a bad dream, that's all." She said without losing her chipper bantering tone.

As if sensing that something more was going on with her Dick asked in a gentler voice, " Donna, are you okay, is something bothering you about this dream?"

"Nah, just some scary guy torturing me, kind of like you, Short Pants." She mocked as her heart raced at the memory of the dream.

"If all you're trying to do is harass me Brat, I have better things to do!" He said irritation crystal clear in his voice.

Donna swallowed, she didn't want to hang up the phone but she suddenly couldn't bring herself to confide in Dick. She was probably being ridiculous and she didn't need him to mock her for it. Diana would be home soon enough.

"Gee Dick, get a sense of humor already, see you at six-thirty to spar! Maybe I can knock a few laughs out of you or into you?" She replied as light-hearted as she could.

" Righht. Later for you Brat!" He said before hanging up.

Donna sighed and hung up the phone. She didn't know what she should do to shake the creepy feeling she was having. So she decided to go into her studio and look at the projects on which she was working. She always found peace when working on her art.

She was sculpting a statue of Diana out of clay and she had started a few paintings. None of them were of interest to her at the moment. She picked up her photography portfolio to look at some of the photographs that she had taken in the park yesterday so she could study them. Yeah, she would do that! After half an hour she came across a picture of an old man with an interesting face. Seeing people age was fascinating to Donna since no one on Themyscira or Olympus did. She grabbed her sketchpad in a burst of creativity to try to draw him. She was starting to feel a sense of calmness and decided to draw until Diana came home. She flipped open a page of her sketchpad and immediately saw the man from her nightmare that she had drawn a few days ago. Donna shuddered and dropped the pad the feeling of dread from her dream was back.

"Get a grip, Donna." she muttered to herself. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. As she was bending down to pick up the pad she heard a woman's voice crying for help out the studio window. She didn't stop to think but quickly spun into her Wonder Girl uniform and armor. She opened the door to the balcony and flew in the direction of the screams.

She saw a woman crouched in the corner of an alley with her hands over her face to protect her from the blows of the big man in front of her. Three other men stood behind him holding various weapons.

Donna flew at two of them quickly knocking their heads together and rendering them unconscious. The third man quickly turned and started shooting at her with the gun in his hand. She deflected all the bullets and quickly punched the man in the face knocking him out.

She then stalked toward the man attacking the woman. He swung at her with the pipe in his left hand. She blocked the blow with her bracelet and punched him in the stomach, knocking him across the alley. As she started to move towards him to finish him off she felt a prick in her neck. She turned her head to see the woman whom she thought was a victim smirking at her while injecting her with a syringe and thick hypodermic needle. She knocked the woman away and pulled out the needle but it was too late. Donna's head was spinning and she was having trouble focusing. She looked at the woman's face and she seemed vaguely familiar. Before she could bring herself to act, the man with the pipe clubbed her in the head. Donna fell to the ground as she lost consciousness.

* * *

The first thing Donna noticed as she regained consciousness was the acrid smell in the air and the coldness of the room she was in. While cold didn't bother her, she still felt it. She groggily opened her eyes to stark lighting. She tried to move her arms but realized that they were manacled above her head. She looked down and saw her lasso wrapped around her torso tying her to a pole. She had been rendered powerless. That didn't stop her from struggling against her bonds trying to find a weakness. She stopped cold when she heard the malevolent voice from her dreams.

"Struggling is useless and futile. You no longer have the strength to break the bonds and if you struggle too much you'll feel an electrical charge like this, dearest please demonstrate."

Donna felt painful electricity shoot through her body as the woman pulled on a lever and she jerked hard against her bonds to try and escape it, which only increased the electrical charge. Donna stopped moving and the electricity stopped. She took deep breaths of the acrid air trying to slow her racing heart.

He looked her over with his dark eyes. He smiled and Donna cringed.

"You are the key to all of our plans, little one. We have taken your blood and we will be analyzing it against normal human blood to see how yours was manipulated to give you your powers and immortality." he said in a smooth and sinister voice.

"My powers are a gift from the gods. They're magic in nature." Donna replied.

"What are your gods but advanced meta-humans with superior technology? I believe they manipulated your DNA to match your sister's. We were originally going to take her but then you came into the picture and you were a far better choice. If we can figure out how they made you then we can make an army of super warriors to heed our commands! And with your secret to immortality my love and I will rule the world forever!" He laughed at the thought and his eyes glimmered with sick joy. "Oh and if by chance we break you we always have your lovely sister as a spare.

Donna just stared at him. He was insane and there would be no reasoning with him. She could only hope at the moment to survive until help came or she could figure out a way to escape. Her brain started racing until she saw his malevolent smile as he turned to the woman. The woman's cold stare was almost creepier than the man's smile and strangely familiar. Donna realized that her nightmare was happening and she knew what was coming next. She felt panic rise in her chest and she couldn't breathe.

"Test her limits." he commanded the woman as he exited the room.

She felt electricity shoot painfully through her body. She tried to focus, to remove herself from the pain but as the strength and duration of the electrical blasts increased, Donna couldn't help but scream. She kept on screaming until she blissfully passed out from the pain. The room echoed in the wells of her silence.


	20. Chapter 20 Bridge Over Troubled Waters

**A/N—**The morning after the previous two chapters. Thanks to my wonderful beta Hepburn for all her help. Please read and enjoy.

**Spoilers—**Once and Future Thing Part II

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "Bridge Over Troubled Water" and I am making no money from this story.

* * *

When you're weary, feeling small,

When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all;

I'm on your side, when times get rough

And friends just can't be found,

Like a bridge over troubled water

I will lay me down.

Like a bridge over troubled water

I will lay me down—Bridge Over Troubled Water by Simon & Garfunkel

**Chapter 20-Bridge Over Troubled Water**

Bruce looked down at the beautiful woman snuggled against his side and smiled with contentment. He had slept a little but her body moving against his in her sleep had awakened him. He knew they still had issues to work out but he had no intention of letting her go, especially now. He held his love in his arms and he would keep her there no matter what he had to do.

Bruce glanced towards the open window as he felt a cool breeze blow into the room, a nice relief from the muggy weather as of late. He could smell autumn coming and that made him think of the cottage in the Berkshires that he went to with his parents when he was a child. Autumn there was so beautiful and he could almost smell the spiced cider his mother would make for them. He should take Diana after they finished this drug case. It would be the perfect place to sort out their relationship. Diana would love the beauty of the changing leaves.

He remembered a lunch they had had one autumn afternoon a few years ago. Diana was working as an assistant professor in Ancient Greek History and she had come to Gotham museum to verify some artifacts donated by the Wayne Foundation. Bruce had expected to meet Charles Forbes-March but he'd had the flu and had sent Diana instead. Bruce had been there because the artifacts had come from his family's personal collection and he had to sign all the paperwork.

She had looked beautiful in a sophisticated librarian sort of way. She wore a necklace that he knew her new friend Zatana had given her that allowed her to create the illusion that she had strait chestnut colored hair cut into a sleek bob and brown eyes. That had been so much easier than the wigs and contacts she used to wear. She had worn a black suit that fit her perfectly with a white blouse underneath and black high-healed pumps. The slim black-framed glasses perched on her nose completed the look.

She had been every naughty librarian fantasy he had ever had rolled into one. He had felt a wild urge to grab her as she examined the artifacts and push her hard against a wall, kiss her and mess up her perfectly styled hair.

"The daggers definitely are from the early Hellenistic period and probably date back to around 325 BC." She had said smiling at the curator and driving Bruce insane.

'_Stop getting excited about her. Just sign the paperwork and leave. The curator will handle the verification._' The Bat whispered inside his head.

But Bruce just continued to watch and listen intently. Diana was truly in her element and her intelligence had shone like a beacon. Everything about her had been attractive and alluring. He had barely seen her in the past month since he and John had returned from the future. Even knowing he would probably end up a bitter old man hadn't stopped him from wanting to spend that day with her. He would take it if that would be all he was going to get.

"Is that everything Mr. Owens?" Diana asked as she finished authenticating that last relic on the table.

"Yes, that's everything we needed verified. I have to say Ms. Prince, you really do know your stuff." Mr. Owens said staring at her like he couldn't believe his eyes. Bruce found it irritating and had stepped in ready to make his move before the curator had worked up the courage to ask her out.

"Ms. Prince since we're both finished here, would you care to join me for lunch?" Bruce had asked in his smooth playboy voice.

Diana looked up at him and had blushed becomingly. She had smiled at him and said, "I would love to."

The curator had given him a chagrined look then shrugged and had given Diana another lovesick smile.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Prince and I do hope to see you again." He had held out his hand and Diana had shaken it with a surprisingly firm grip.

Bruce placed his hand on the small of her back and had escorted her to the waiting limousine. They had driven to a restaurant near the park and sat on a terrace that overlooked it.

"The park looks so beautiful this time of year, I must say I really enjoy autumn. The changing seasons was a bit of a surprise when I came to Man's World." She had said her eyes glowing with pleasure. She had just taken a sip of her latte. Bruce's blood had pounded in his veins as he watched her lick the foam off of her lips. Just a taste he had thought, wanting to lean in and kiss her. Instead, he had decided to focus on her words.

"My mother really liked autumn as well, we would go to our cottage in the Berkshires every fall." He had said in a far away voice. At his melancholy expression, she had squeezed his hand and had smiled at him drawing him back to her and warming him with her presence.

Bruce was brought out of his reverie as Diana moved restlessly against him and moaned as if in pain. Before he could awaken her he heard a buzzing on his nightstand where he had placed his communicator last night. He gently slipped out of bed and placed it in his ear.

"This is Batman." He whispered in a harsh voice, trying not to wake up Diana.

"Batman, this is Nightwing. I am trying to reach Diana but she is not answering my hales." He stated.

"She's here at the manor, she fell asleep watching movies with Tim." Her communicator had probably fallen out her ear during their lovemaking. He purposely didn't add that information in his reply. That was nobody's business but his and Diana's. As he looked at the bed he continued to notice her restless movements.

"Well you need to wake her up because Donna didn't show up to spar this morning. I have tried repeatedly to hale her and she is not responding. It is not like her to miss a practice session and frankly I'm worried. She called me in the middle of the night last night and she was acting weird. She mentioned something about a bad dream."

"Check with Flash and see if he knows anything and I'll call you back after I wake up Diana." He commanded.

As he approached the bed, Diana began to scream in her sleep. They were shrieks of pain and terror and Bruce quickly ran to her. Her hands gripped the mattress and she punctured holes into it with her fingers.

As he reached out to awaken her Diana suddenly jerked awake screaming, "Donna, oh Hera! No! Stop it you're hurting her!"

Diana looked at Bruce in shock. She seemed disoriented. She was breathing hard and her body was shaking. Bruce pulled her into his arms to soothe her. He felt her tears run down his chest as she started to cry.

"Shh, Diana, you're okay. No one is going to hurt you." He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

She soon stopped crying and got out of the bed in a panic. Bruce followed close behind her.

"Donna's in trouble, I can feel it and I saw it in my dream. She is in pain; I have to find her." She looked around the room then moved toward the door. Bruce stopped her.

"What are you doing?" He said as he stood in front of the door.

Diana looked at him with wild eyes. "I have to find Donna, she needs me."

"I agree, Nightwing just called me and Donna didn't show up to spar this morning and she called him in the middle of the night acting strange." Bruce stated calmly.

Diana expression crumbled, "I should have been at home to protect her and I should have sensed that she needed me. But no, I was too wrapped up in my problems with you." Tears started to roll down her face as she stared at him.

"Stop it Diana. Stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over. Trust me, I've been there. Don't be like me!" He pleaded as he walked toward her. "Don't shut people out. We'll find her, Princess, together."

He reached out and took her into his arms as she cried, "She's my sister, Bruce, she's a piece of my soul and I'll never forgive myself if something has happened to her."

Bruce silently guided her to his closet where he handed her a shirt and grabbed his robe. "We'll go down stairs and get your clothes and then we'll go to the Cave and transport to the embassy."

Diana just looked at him, loss and pain written all over her face. Bruce pulled her into his embrace again. "We'll look for clues starting with the embassy. We'll get the entire League searching for her. Diana, you were right a year ago. I should have called you and the League when Tim went missing. I was arrogant and I paid a hefty price. We won't make that mistake with Donna." He then kissed her, not a kiss of passion or desire but of love and comfort. He was physically telling her that he was there for her.

He pulled away as Alfred knocked on the door and entered the room. He held Diana's clothes over his arm.

"Master Bruce, you have a ten o'clock meeting at Wayne Enterprises," he smirked realizing that by not waking Diana his hopes had been achieved if the fact she was wearing Bruce's shirt and he was holding her clothes was anything to go by. He started to worry though when he saw the look on her face.

"Is something wrong, Miss Diana?" He inquired.

"We suspect something has happened to Donna. Alfred, I need you to cancel all my appointments and meetings for the next few days. I am going with Diana to the embassy to see if we can figure out anything there." Bruce answered for Diana.

Tim rushed into the room upon hearing that something may have happened to Donna. He had followed Alfred when he saw him carrying Diana's clothes.

"What's happened to Donna?! I can go with you and help you look for clues!" Tim quickly said.

"We don't know what's happened to Donna but we suspect something bad. Nightwing called to say that she missed her training session and Diana can feel that something is wrong. Tim you stay here and I'll and let you know when we know more. We need to go now!"

Diana took her clothes from Alfred and followed Bruce down to the Cave. She changed as Bruce put on the Bat suit, then they teleported directly to the embassy.

Diana went to the armory to change into her uniform as Batman started looking for clues. He contacted the League and requested that Nightwing and Shayera transport down to the embassy. He also asked J'onn to see if he could locate her by her communicator and to find any surveillance footage of last night of anywhere around the embassy.

Diana walked into the living room as Nightwing, Flash and Shayera transported in. Shayera embraced Diana when she saw her face.

"Don't worry Diana. We'll find her." She said softly.

Batman walked into the room and Flash started to speak. "Donna has been having the same nightmare all week and it was starting to freak her out. I think that's why she called Dick last night."

"What were the nightmares about?" Diana asked wondering why she didn't share them with her as she had in the past.

"Some evil dude was torturing her." Flash replied. At Flash's words, Diana felt a cold chill run down her spine. She had seen Donna being tortured before she awoke this morning.

"Nightwing and Shayera please search the area around the embassy. Make sure to check the alleys especially. Whoever took her wouldn't want witnesses and the alleys provide cover. Diana and Flash check Donna's rooms. You two are the most familiar with her rooms and will notice if anything is amiss. I'll search the rest of the living quarters."

Both Diana and Flash when into Donna's studio first. They figured she would hang out there if she had trouble sleeping. Flash noticed the balcony doors were left wide open and immediately called Batman over to investigate.

Diana scanned the room and noticed Donna's photography portfolio lying open. She walked closer and also noticed Donna's sketchpad was on the floor. She picked it up and looked at the picture Donna had sketched. Her jaw tightened in anger as she recognized the face that Donna had drawn. She just didn't understand why she would have drawn him of all people.

"Flash, do you have any idea why Donna would sketch a picture of Vandal Savage?"

* * *

A/N—And so the villain is revealed, but who is he working with? Keep reading to find out.


	21. Chapter 21 Lonesome Serenade

**A/N—**The story will probably jump around as the action heats up. Thanks as always to Hepburn for all her help. Please read and enjoy.

**Spoilers—**Batman Beyond-Return of the Joker, BTAS-Avatar, STAS-Demon Reborn

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "Lonesome Serenade" and I am making no money from this story.

* * *

Women you've become

Reckon all that growin' pains you some

Still you smile

What's done is done

There's a peace that I've always found

In a lonesome serenade

Such a piece of mind overwhelms

As my every desire's replayed

Oh oh oh like a lonesome serenade—Lonesome Serenade by Grant Lee Phillips

**Chapter 21—Lonesome Serenade**

Tim was a mass of emotions and nerves. He was worried about Donna. The thought of her going through torture like he had made him want to cry and scream at the same time. She had rescued him from his perpetual nightmares and had become a good friend. He still had some bad moments but the intensity was fading and she was responsible. Add to that how much fun she was to be around and how she, like Diana, always made him feel safe. Tim just wanted her back home and safe.

Tim had been hopeful when he saw Alfred carrying Diana's dress to Bruce's room. Seeing her standing in Bruce's shirt had been both gross and wonderful. Gross in the sense that nobody wanted to think of their parents having sex, but wonderful in the sense that maybe Diana would become a permanent member of the household. Tim had never admitted to anyone but Diana had been the closest thing to a mother he'd had in years.

But Bruce's statement that Donna was in trouble had wiped all the joy and the gross from his mind. He had wanted to help but Bruce had shut him down. And despite the fact that Bruce did not want him to get involved he couldn't just simply sit around and wait to hear the news, he needed to do something. He was going to help and he knew just the person to help him. He picked up the phone and dialed her number.

* * *

Barbara had just exited the shower when she heard the phone ringing. She rushed to answer it.

"Hello." she said slightly out of breath.

"Babs, it's Tim, Donna's in trouble!" he practically screamed in his agitation.

It never failed that she got these phone calls when she should be leaving for work. She wondered if she would have been fired years ago if her father wasn't the Police Commissioner.

"What's happened?!" Barbara asked as she grabbed a thong and pulled it on and pulled on a sports bra. She took some sweats from a drawer and started putting them on.

"I don't know for sure but Bruce and Diana were in a hurry to get to the Themysciran Embassy and Diana looked worried and frightened. I've never seen her frightened before." Tim said. "Babs, I want to help but Bruce shut me out again and I need your help."

"I'll be right over as soon as I call in sick. I want to help too." Barbara said. She was worried especially after the conversation she'd had with Donna yesterday. Maybe those dreams were more than just nightmares? After being Batgirl for so long she knew anything was possible.

She quickly called the station and then put on her shoes, grabbed her keys and rushed out the door. She arrived at Wayne Manor less than twenty minutes later. She rushed up the steps as Tim opened the door.

"I can't get into the cave because Bruce changed the codes but I know you can hack into them." Tim rushed to say.

Barbara walked past Tim to the grandfather clock. As she was about to open the clock face Alfred appeared.

"Allow me," he said as he pressed the levers in the proper sequence. "Ms. Troy needs all the assistance that she can get." He walked stiffly away. Barbara and Tim descended into the cave. They opened the costume cabinet and hurriedly changed. Barbara then quickly hacked into the Cave's transporter controls and programmed it for the Themysciran Embassy. They both stepped onto the transporter and an instant later were in the living room of the embassy. Barbara heard Diana call out to Flash.

"Flash, do you have any idea why Donna would sketch a picture of Vandal Savage?"

Barbara ran toward Diana's voice and stated, "Donna told me that she had sketched the face of the man in her dreams. She said that there was also a woman but she couldn't see her face clearly."

"Batgirl, what are you doing here?" Batman asked and seeing Robin follow close behind her stated harshly, "I thought I told you to stay home!"

"Donna's my friend and I am going to help find her!" Robin yelled back. Batgirl looked at Batman and saw his jaw tighten as he repressed his anger.

Diana cut in before they all started arguing. "Batgirl, did Donna tell you anything else?"

"Just that she kept having the same nightmare every night. She was unable to move and a scary man was standing over her. He and a woman that she can't see clearly were torturing her. She said she would usually wake up at that point. So this must be the man, she told me she had made a sketch of him the first night. I told her she should show it to you." At the look of pain on Diana's face Barbara said, "Diana, she really didn't think that the nightmares were significant at first but then she thought better of it and she was going to tell you. I guess she didn't get the chance to after I saw her yesterday?"

"Batman, I am going to call King Faraday and try to convince him to let me question Kyle Abbot with my lasso." Diana stated. She then left the room heading towards her office. Batman glared at Robin but quickly followed Diana.

"We might as well continue looking for clues. Are you with us, Batgirl?" Robin asked.

Barbara nodded and followed Flash and Robin out onto the balcony.

* * *

Batman and Wonder Woman stepped out of the transporter at the Metrotower. They were to meet with King as he was bringing Kyle Abbot back to the Metrotower for further questioning.

"King has promised me that I can use the lasso. He said that they are going to have to release Abbot today anyway because they don't have enough evidence on him to charge him and they can't continue to hold him even with the Homeland Security Act. So the use of my lasso won't hurt any possible case." Diana stated as they headed toward the interrogation rooms.

Bruce was glad they were getting this opportunity but he didn't hold out any hope of learning much. J'onn had already contacted him that he couldn't pick up Donna's communicator signal anywhere and he hadn't been able to reach her through telepathy. He had been able to find some satellite footage of last night for the area surrounding the embassy and he was going through it and enhancing the images right now.

They reached the rooms and King was outside the door waiting. King approached Diana and hugged her while saying, "I'm sorry about your sister and I'll do anything in my power to help you find her, Diana. I have my sources looking into how Vandal escaped his last imprisonment and any last known locations and associates. I will update you and the League as soon as I know more."

Bruce repressed his fury at King for touching Diana, but just barely. Now was not the time and place to be possessive and Diana did not return the embrace so that made him feel slightly better.

'_What are you going to do, hit every guy that even looks at her? That won't do anybody any good. You should never have slept with her, now she's important and the mission will suffer._' The Bat couldn't resist adding. Bruce just ignored _him_ as Diana had always been important to **him**. Being with Diana was the best choice he could have made even if relationships scared the crap out of him.

They walked into the interrogation room and Diana removed her lasso. Abbot's eyes widened but he remained seated in the chair. He had resigned himself to the inevitable. Diana looped the golden rope around his torso and asked; "We know that you work for Vandal Savage, and that he took Wonder Girl, where did you last see him?"

"In a villa overlooking the sea on the French Riviera." He responded.

"Would he take Wonder Girl there?" She continued to question.

"I doubt it. It is much too public to hold a prisoner there." He replied.

"Do you have any idea where he would have taken her?" She asked.

"No." he replied.

Batman stepped in and started his own questioning. "How did you come to be working for Vandal Savage, and how did he take over the League of Assassins from Ra's Al Ghul?"

"Vandal Savage is not the leader of the League of Assassins." Abbot said.

"Then who is and what is their connection to Savage?" Batman asked.

"Talia Al Ghul is the leader and Vandal Savage is her consort. She lets him run things but she is ultimately in charge and our loyalty is to her." Abbot replied.

Bruce felt pain and disappointment at this news. He had loved Talia at one time and had always hoped that she would leave the criminal world behind her. He felt guilty because about two years ago she had come to him asking for another chance and he had turned her down. If she had come to him five years ago there might have been a chance, but even then he wouldn't have fully trusted her. Not after the way she had betrayed him in Egypt and had later hurt Clark to help her father. She always chose her father no matter how awful his plans. Now she was involved in a relationship with Vandal Savage and the idea that she chose to be with someone so corrupt sickened him.

"How did Talia become head of the League? What happened to Ra's?" Batman ground out. Diana stared at him and he noted her concern at his angry tone.

"Talia poisoned Ra's two years ago, killed him and took over the organization. They'd had a conflict about his latest plan. She brought Savage in a few months later and soon after that they commenced a relationship and she started to let him run the day to day operations of the League of Assassins."

Again, Bruce felt disappointment. Talia had not been a killer and finding out she had murdered her father was distasteful to him. Despite the fact that Ra's was evil, Talia's murder of him would have ended their relationship even if he had given her another chance.

"What do they want Wonder Girl for?" Bruce continued on.

"I don't know. Whisper and I were supposed to set up a drug operation in Bludhaven and that is all I know." He answered.

Bruce looked at Diana and she removed the lasso. She stepped out of the room. Bruce's mind was spinning. Ra's had had access to many places and could simply disappear. While Bruce knew where some of them were he didn't know where all of them were. He had no idea where to begin looking.

* * *

Diana left the room. Her mind was reeling. She had hoped that Abbot would know of Donna's location. She felt as if her heart was breaking. She closed her eyes and thought about her sister. For a moment she could feel her presence in her mind. She seemed confused, frightened, lost and angry. Diana tried to project love and comfort to her, and for another brief moment she could feel Donna accepting it. A bit of calmness washed over Diana and she felt a modicum of optimism. She had an idea and she needed to talk to J'onn.

Batman exited the interrogation room and Diana turned to him and said, "I have an idea, but we need to go to the Watchtower and see J'onn."

For the first time since Donna's kidnapping, Diana felt a little hope. She still had a connection to Donna so she knew she was still alive. Maybe that connection could help them find her.

"Let's go." Batman replied in a neutral tone. Diana knew that finding out about Talia had hurt him and that he was keeping his emotions in check. She took his hand and squeezed it while looking him in the eye.

"Remember, we're in this together and that goes both ways," she said before they turned and walked down the corridor toward the elevator.

* * *

Donna's mind was filled with horrific images. She could see herself standing on a bloody battlefield, with most of her Amazon sisters lying dead around her while blood dripped from her sword. Demons and creatures from Tartarus were destroying Themyscira and she couldn't stop them no matter how hard she fought. She was frightened and angry. Suddenly she saw and felt Diana and her presence seemed to push the horrible world away as Donna felt her love and comfort. With her sister reaching out to her Donna was able to battle her way back to consciousness.

As she awakened again she noticed that she was still manacled and tied with her lasso. She used the healing power of the lasso to clear her mind. Pain shot through her as the lasso purged her of the insanity of the dream.

The woman walked into the room. Donna realized that it was her hair that had been obscuring her face as it came down over one eye. That suddenly jarred Donna's memory as Nightwing had shown her a picture of this woman when he was briefing her so that she would be ready for surveillance duty. The drug lab had been shut down before she'd been needed for surveillance but she remembered whom this woman was. Mostly because Nightwing had said that Batman used to be in love with her and that she referred to him as "Beloved." Donna had remembered laughing at the gothic drama of it all.

Talia Al Ghul looked at Donna. Her stare was no longer cold but sad. Donna wondered at this change but said nothing. As if reading her mind Talia spoke.

"I am sorry little one that you had to be involved in this plan. I had only wanted to destroy your sister as she stood in the way of my being with my Beloved. But when you came to town Vandal decided you would fit our plan better, which was true for the plan he believes we both want. Unfortunately my real plan is to use Savage to destroy your sister so that I can be reunited with my Beloved. Now you will have to die so that he will be forced to get your sister. Most unfortunate, but it can't be helped."

Donna wondered why Talia was saying all this to her, but realized as she looked into her eyes that Talia had gone a bit insane. She also understood that Talia intended to kill her and she was apologizing for the necessity of it. Donna felt her heart race with panic. What could she do?

Talia continued on blithely as if she were talking about the weather. "Of course I can't do it too quickly or Vandal will suspect something is amiss and I need him to figure out the secret to your immortality so that my Beloved and I can be together forever. I can't wait to get rid of Savage. I have never felt so disgusted in my life as I do when I let him touch me. But I will do what is necessary to be with my Beloved as no sacrifice is too great. So I am sorry but you will have to suffer and die a few times before this is all over. Of course you will most likely succumb to the madness of the repeated immersions into the Lazarus pit before you die."

Donna's mind raced. Obviously somewhere along the line, Talia had lost her mind thinking all she needed to do get Batman back was to kill Diana. Donna needed to think of something soon or she was as good as dead.

"Diana will come for me and she will stop you." Donna said with a calmness she didn't feel. "She is the most powerful woman on the planet and she will not rest until I'm safe."

Donna hoped her bravado would at least make Talia pause. Talia just smiled at her in a way that said, "Who cares who your sister is, I'm not afraid of her." And cocked the automatic pistol in her hand.

"I am very sorry," she said before emptying the gun into Donna's body as Donna screamed.


	22. Chapter 22 Decent Into Madness

**A/N—**As I watched again the episodes of BTAS with Talia, I realized that in the animated universe Ra's was head of the Society of Shadows and not the League of Assassins. He is head of the League of Assassins in the comics. It is a minor change but I usually like to be consistent as much as possible to the universe that I am writing in, so sorry for the screw up. Thanks as always to my fantastic beta Hepburn. Please read and enjoy.

**Spoilers—**BTAS-Off Balance, The Demon's Quest, Avatar. STAS-The Demon Reborn. JLU-Doomsday Sanction

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "Sex Type Thing" and I am making no money from this story

* * *

I am, I am, I am

I said I wanna get next to you

I said I gonna get close to you

You wouldn't want me have to hurt you too, hurt you too?

I ain't, I ain't, I ain't

A buyin' into your apathy

I'm gonna learn ya my philosophy

You wanna know about atrocity, atrocity?

I know you want what's on my mind

I know you like what's on my mind

I know it eats you up inside

I know, you know, you know, you know—Sex Type Thing by Stone Temple Pilots

**Chapter 22-Decent Into Madness**

Talia Al Ghul sat at her desk in the Himalayan bunker typing notes into the computer regarding the most effective places on the body to shoot an Amazon to kill her and how many bullets it took for each area. She had already revived Wonder Girl three times to get all the data she needed. She had decided to give the poor girl a break while she recorded her findings.

Talia had been in love with Batman, Bruce Wayne, for over a decade. She had fallen for him during their first adventure when she had cleaned his wounds while they were being held prisoner by Vertigo. She had wanted him even more when she realized he had tricked her and destroyed the ultrasonic drill and he had also impressed her father who was looking for a worthy successor. That had sealed her love for him.

She had been disappointed when Batman had refused her father's offer. She had hoped that he would help them save the planet from modern man's destruction. With the Detective's refusal to join them, her father had declared him to be an enemy and had destroyed the Himalayan caves that contained one of Ra's' Lazarus Pits. She had wept when she thought that her Beloved might be dead in that destruction and she had been ecstatic when he turned up at the Sahara stronghold. When Ra's had imprisoned Batman again, she had helped him to escape. She hadn't wanted her Beloved to be killed and she couldn't go along with her father's plan to blow up Lazarus Pits around the world. She couldn't condone killing billions of people to save the earth's environment. She had wanted a more peaceful solution. Batman had destroyed the satellite that would cause the bombs to explode and he had fought Ra's, who fell to his presumed death into the Lazarus Pit while the whole fortress was destroyed.

Over the next few months she and her Beloved had started an affair. It was the happiest time of her life. They would meet in cities around the world for romantic trysts. She had loved Bruce and he had loved her. She remembered eating pheasant in Milan and making love until dawn. Then it had all ended when her father had revealed himself to be alive. They had found him in Egypt and her loyalty to her father had proven too strong. She had betrayed Batman, left him alone in the desert and had gone off with her father.

He was still angry when they had captured Superman and he fought hard to stop them. It had been necessary as Ra's was close to death and they needed the Kryptonian's strength to help regenerate him. Talia had nearly died as she and Ra's had accidentally fallen off the cliff into the river below. Ra's had saved her by bringing her to the Lazarus Pit in the newly built bunker in the Himalayas.

Talia still believed that she and her Beloved would eventually be together again. She held onto the hope that he and her father could work things out and that Batman would join them in their cause to create a better world, an environmental utopia. She felt that Bruce loved her and she believed he would forgive her in time.

Then about two years ago she had over heard Ra's talking to Ubu about needing to kill the Detective if they were going to go through with his plan. Talia confronted her father who admitted that it was a pity but they would have to kill Batman before he could start a worldwide pandemic that would decimate the earth's population and allow Ra's to start his utopia on a cleansed earth. He couldn't have Batman stopping him.

Talia's mind had snapped at that point. This was unacceptable! She had been so patient, biding her time until she could be with her Beloved. She had also been loyal to her father and now he was going to kill the man she loved and billions of people. She had to do something for it was a choice between her father and her Beloved and in her mind that was no choice. So Talia had poisoned Ra's' wine and then cut off his head but killing her father had been detrimental to her sanity. She wasn't a cold-blooded killer. She would kill in self-defense and in self-preservation but she had never plotted to murder someone. She was hanging onto reality by a thread but she felt that once she was with her Beloved all would be wonderful, just like it was in Milan. So she had gone to Bruce, ready to start a life with him knowing that he would not refuse her, he simply could not.

She had slipped into the Cave and approached him confidently as he sat working at his computer. She could see that he had been injured for he sat awkwardly in the chair.

"What are you doing here, Talia?" he growled at her.

"It's been a long time, Beloved," she said.

"Talia, what are you doing here?" Bruce repeated.

At this point Talia heard someone descending the stairs and a woman's velvety voice calling out, "Bruce what are you doing down here? You're supposed to be resting in your bed upstairs."

She continued down the stairs and soon came into Talia's view. She was incredibly beautiful. She was tall with a perfect feminine physique, a beautiful face, ebony hair and large blue eyes that had sparkled as they looked at Bruce. Bruce's attention was immediately drawn to her.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" Bruce asked and Talia could hear the irritation in his voice, but she could also sense affection under the irritation.

"Alfred was so worried he called me to make sure you don't kill yourself. J'onn let you go on the condition that you rest and allow your body to heal and here you are about to go out on patrol." She turned towards Talia, "Hello, I am Diana of Themyscira." she said reaching out her hand.

Talia ignored her hand. "Talia Head," she said giving Diana a once over. Diana was dressed in perfectly tailored black dress pants, a neatly pressed white shirt and an open white trench coat with black stitching and buttons. She looked like she had just stepped off of a runway in New York. But Talia knew she was Wonder Woman, an immortal Amazon warrior.

"Diana, I'm fine. You can leave." Batman said in a terse voice.

"No you're not and I am not leaving until you agree to come back upstairs." Diana stared at him with a raised brow and her hands on her hips. Talia had felt as if they had forgotten she was there.

"Beloved, I need to speak with you." She had pleaded to Bruce giving Diana a look filled with hate. She had never felt so much rage at anyone as she had felt towards the Amazon.

"Fine." Bruce had said clearly annoyed, "Princess, why don't you go upstairs and have Alfred make us a late dinner and I will be up after I finish talking to Talia?"

Talia had nearly slapped Diana when she had stepped close to Bruce and kissed him on his exposed cheek, "You better come up, if you make me come after you, you and the Batmobile will regret it." She had said softly.

Batman had flushed and he half smiled at her as electricity had passed between them, "I'll be up soon, Princess."

Talia had felt ill watching their interaction and how Bruce watched her as she ascended the stairs. She refused to believe what she was seeing. She had sacrificed her father to be with Bruce.

"Again Talia, what are you doing here?" he had spoken to her in a hard voice, Batman's voice and not the voice of her Beloved.

"I think my father is dead. I came here to see if there was still a chance for us?" she spoke softly with all the love and passion she felt for him shinning in her eyes.

Batman had just stared at her with those blank white lenses. Finally he spoke. "I am sorry for your loss, I know that you were close to Ra's."

Talia could feel her heart breaking. He had ignored what she said about them having another chance. She knew he was avoiding telling her he wasn't interested. She saw him glance towards the stairs for a brief second. She knew that he was anxious to leave and go upstairs. What was left of her sanity vanished and she slowly descended into madness. All she could think of was that she had to destroy the Amazon Princess, then her Beloved would come back to her.

"Talia is there anything else you need or are we done here?" He said still using his Batman voice.

Talia had stepped forward and kissed him passionately. He hadn't returned the kiss but he hadn't pushed her away. Talia had taken it to mean that there was still a chance for them to be together.

"I still love you Beloved, and I will always love you. Come to me when you are ready." She said before leaving the Cave.

Talia had researched Wonder Woman thoroughly. She would not be an easy foe to defeat and destroy. She started by researching her enemies looking for someone with whom to ally herself. Vandal Savage had jumped out at her. He was an immortal and ancient like her father. He wanted to rule the world and create order. Wonder Woman had stopped him at least twice from achieving his plans; Talia figured he would enjoy helping her destroy Diana.

She had sent agents to gain his release from his imprisonment at Belle Reve, a high security facility located in Louisiana. He had been just what she expected and his hatred for Wonder Woman was strong but he pretty much hated the entire Justice League. He was easily convinced to join her in her plan. Vandal was quite skilled in technology and bioscience. She convinced him that they could build an invincible army if they could unlock the enhancements to Wonder Woman's DNA.

What she hadn't expected though when she freed Vandal had been his desire for her, but she quickly turned it to her advantage. She could sense his loneliness and desire for an immortal mate. So she quickly seduced him and convinced him to work on finding a way for her to have permanent immortality. The radiation that had made him immortal could not be duplicated and his experiments with the Lazarus chemicals had had limited results. They had decided that the resulting drug from their experiments could be another source of revenue if sold to the rich and vain but not a solution to their problem. Talia then suggested that Wonder Woman's DNA might hold the key to permanent immortality. This suggestion had further fueled Vandal's desire to crush Diana, but unbeknownst to Vandal, Talia had wanted the immortality for herself and her Beloved. She wanted them to be together forever. She had secretly created a poison that had destroyed Vandal's tissue samples. She would then kill him when his usefulness to her was over.

When Wonder Girl showed up it through a wrench into all her plans, but Talia was not going to give up on her dream so easily. She would destroy anyone she had to in order to be with her Beloved. Even if it cost her what was left of her soul and the good she still had in her.

Talia finished typing her entry and got up and walked to a cabinet in the corner. She removed a few swords and daggers. Time to try cutting and stabbing she thought to herself, her Beloved would soon be with her forever. Her decent into madness was complete.

* * *

Nightwing was in a bad mood as he and Shayera returned to the Watchtower. They had found a syringe and splatters of blood in an alley close to the embassy. It looked as if a scuffle had taken place as trash cans where overturned and there were cracks in the wall above it. They had gathered the evidence and Nightwing's gut instincts were telling him that this alley was where Donna had been abducted. Robin, Batgirl and Flash had found nothing in the embassy to indicate she had been taken from there. Flash had also informed them that Vandal Savage was involved in Donna's disappearance.

Bruce had contacted Shayera and Dick to tell them that they needed to come up to the Watchtower to take over from J'onn in going through the satellite footage as he was needed elsewhere. Nightwing just couldn't stop blaming himself. He should have known something major was up. It's not like Donna called him in the middle of the night on a regular basis.

He sat down next to Shayera and sighed in exasperation. She looked over at him and said with a smirk, "You're really are giving Batman a run for his money today on who is the broodiest."

He gave her a Nightwing glare and she laughed, "That glare doesn't scare me when Batman does it, and it sure as hell isn't going to scare me when you do it."

"Shouldn't we be working and not chatting?" He said coldly.

"I know you're worried about Donna, we all are, but we will find her." Shayera stated.

"How can you be so sure, it took Batman weeks to find Robin!? It could be too late for Donna by then!" He replied in a harsh voice.

"Batman had refused to call the League for help. Donna has Batman, you and me looking for her. We are three of the best detectives in the world. And she also has a very powerful big sister looking for her too. We'll find her and soon!" Shayera stated with confidence.

Nightwing put his face in his hands and hissed in frustration. "I just feel so guilty. I was preoccupied and in a bad mood when she called and I didn't realize she needed my help. Of course she did her best to irritate me and it worked."

Shayera laughed again and patted him on the back. "Well she is quite the character. I knew she was trouble the moment I met her. But the good kind of trouble, the kind that makes life interesting. So what's got you in such a bad mood?"

Nightwing pulled up the footage that J'onn had downloaded earlier and they both started looking at it as they talked.

"Kory is going back to Tamaran. There is civil unrest there and her government believes that having their princess back will help ease the tension. There is also talk of her marrying her distant cousin Karras who is the current prince of Tamaran. Even if she doesn't marry him she expects to be gone for years. So we essentially broke up." Dick said in a neutral voice.

What Dick didn't say was that Kory had asked him if he wanted her to avoid the marriage. She said that she loved him, that she had to help her people but she didn't have to marry Karras. Dick had asked her if she was coming back and she had said she didn't know. Then she had asked him if he loved her enough to come with her. He didn't want to admit that the answer was no. Their relationship had stalled and her leaving only hastened the inevitable, but Dick still felt the loss keenly. She had been his first love.

Shayera sensed that there was more to the story but didn't want to pry. She understood the pain of losing your first love. She still sometimes thought of Hro.

"That's too bad." was all she said and they continued to look through the footage in silence.

"Stop there and zoom in," she said a moment later. The time stamp on the image said 01:43 and it was definitely a picture of the alley where they had found the syringe. Dick could clearly see Donna flying into two thugs. It looked like four perps had attacked a woman and Donna was flying to her rescue. Shayera cued up the footage and they watched as Donna dispatched the thugs. While she was working on the fourth guy the woman crept up to her and injected her in the neck. Shayera froze the image and zoomed in on the woman's face then enhanced the image. A moment later Dick growled "Talia!" then he stood up and angrily started pacing the room. Ra's and Talia had kidnapped him years ago and while they had done him no harm he had not been happy about it either. Add to that all the heartache she had caused Bruce over the years, she was not one of Dick's favorite people.

"That bitch, wait until I get my hands on her, I will show her what my mace can do!" Shayera stated vehemently.

Just then Mr. Terrific spoke to them over the comm. "King Faraday is trying to reach Diana but she is busy. He has information on Vandal Savage."

"Put him through, Michael," Shayera said. "Hello King, this is Shayera Hol, Diana is busy right now but I would appreciate any updates on Savage."

"Well it turns out that Savage was taken out of Belle Reve about two years ago. Several guards were paid a great deal of money to cover it up. I have also been informed that he has possibly been sighted in Paris, Nepal and Jakarta in the past year and Interpol has found three drug labs in each of those cities manufacturing the anti-aging drug." King replied.

"Thanks King and could you look into any current information on Talia Al Ghul. Nightwing and I have footage of her abducting Wonder Girl?" Shayera added.

"I'm already on it. Abbot admitted that Talia was his boss. So far she has been more elusive than Savage. I'll let you know when I have more information. Give Diana my best." King said.

"Thanks again King and I will let Diana know." Shayera added before cutting the connection.

"Well I think it's time to talk to Batman." She said. She checked his location on the Watchtower's sensors and she and Nightwing exited the room.


	23. Chapter 23 It's Not My Time

**A/N—**Thanks as always to my fantastic beta Hepburn. Please read and enjoy.

**Spoilers—**BTAS-The Demon's Quest, JL-Paradise Lost I & II, JLU-The Balance

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "It's Not My Time" and I am making no money from this story.

* * *

Looking back at the beginning of this

And how life was

Just you and me and love and all of our friends

Living life like an ocean

But now the current's only pulling me down

It's getting harder to breathe

It won't be too long and I'll be going under

Can you save me from this?

'Cause it's not my time, I'm not going

There's a fear in me and it's not showing

This could be the end of me

And everything I know, ooh, but I won't go—It's Not My Time by 3 Doors Down

**Chapter 23—It's Not My Time**

Diana knew what she had to do; she just hoped that J'onn could help her. Batman and she entered the small conference room where J'onn awaited them.

"Diana, what would you like me to do? I have been unable to contact Donna telepathically. They must have some jamming device where they are holding her." J'onn said.

"J'onn, I have been able to link with her twice but only briefly and barely. I think it is because of our soul connection. I though that if you and I link minds, your telepathic abilities would be able to boost the connection that we share." Diana replied. Batman just stood quietly observing.

"It is worth a try, but we will need to form a deep connection if I am to enhance your connection to Donna. You will have to open your mind completely to me. Do you understand?" J'onn said his eyes glowing a little.

In other words, Diana would have no secrets where J'onn was concerned. "I understand J'onn and I trust you. Besides finding Donna is far more important than a little mental privacy."

"Very well, please relax while I connect our minds, when I am finished doing so I will signal you to reach out to Donna. Remember I will be with you on this journey and I will pull us out if things go wrong." J'onn stated. He walked over to Diana and placed his hands on both sides of her head.

Diana immediately felt J'onn's calming presence entering her mind and she relaxed and allowed him to open her mind completely. J'onn's invasion of her mind was gentle and non-threatening; Diana continued to feel relaxed as memories and feelings rushed around her.

"_Diana, I have formed our connection. You may now reach out to Donna,_" said J'onn's voice inside her mind.

Diana allowed her mind and soul to find Donna's. After a few minutes she suddenly found herself on Themyscira. She was on a battlefield that was covered with the bodies of her dead sisters and swarming with demons and the vile creatures that had escaped from Tartarus. Diana recognized this place. It had been a nightmare of Donna's when she was a child. Artemis, another Amazon who had been training Donna at the time, had told Donna about the gates to Tartarus being beneath the island. Donna had been unaware of the gates of Tartarus being there because Hippolyta had wanted to tell her when she was older.

Artemis hadn't meant to terrify Donna, she had just been explaining the best way to kill a werebeast. Donna had asked why and Artemis had explained about the Amazons' sacred duty to guard the gates to Tartarus and then she explained to her about the various creatures and demons living there. Artemis was actually one of Donna best mentors since she never got caught up in Donna's antics and always stayed focused on the training. Unfortunately, Hippolyta had removed Artemis as Donna's mentor after this incident. While Diana had agreed that maybe Artemis shouldn't have been so frank with such a young, impressionable girl, she had made the most progress with Donna's training.

Diana had shared this dream with Donna for weeks until she was able to get Donna to let go of the images by telling her that the gates to Tartarus could not be opened without the key and the key was safely hidden. Every once and awhile Donna would still have this dream, she had never been able to completely shake her fear. Diana had been so grateful that Donna had not been around during Felix Faust's first attack and that her mother had had the foresight to send Donna to the other side of the island during the second.

Diana walked calmly towards Donna. She could see her standing there in full armor swinging a blood soaked sword. Diana captured the hand holding the sword and forced Donna to look at her. For a few minutes Donna just stared at Diana with a confused and terrified expression. Then Diana calmly started talking to her, soothing her like when she was a child. She pulled her into her arms like she had done well she was a child, giving her physical and verbal comfort. The horrific landscape soon disappeared and the two sisters now appeared to be standing on a beautiful beach on the shores of Themyscira.

"Diana, what is going on, I don't know how we came to be on Themyscira and why it keeps changing?" Donna said confusion and worry plain in her expression.

"Troia, we are not really on Themyscira. I have had J'onn enhance our natural connection so that I can communicate with you. We know that Vandal Savage and Talia Al Ghul have abducted you. We need to determine your location. Do you have any idea where you are?" Diana asked as she noticed the memories of where she was cross Donna's face.

"Not really. I know that I am in a bunker somewhere. There are no windows and the walls are made of thick concrete. Also there is something called a Lazarus Pit here. It gives off a very acrid smell. It's also cold and I sometimes think I can smell the crisp scent of snow and the air is thin like when we fly at high altitudes. I'm sorry but that is all I know." Donna said sadly.

"It's okay Donna, it is more information than we had. Are you okay?" Diana asked.

"Vandal is a power hungry megalomaniac but he is not as scary as Talia who is completely crazy. She thinks that after my death and yours Batman will love her again. Talia keeps torturing me and then reviving me with the Lazarus Pit. The chemicals mess with your head and I keep having that nightmare over and over again. Once I am able to regain consciousness I use the lasso to purge my mind. They have me wrapped in it to render me powerless but they don't know that it can be used to regain my sanity. I just continue to act out of it, but I am scared. Talia wants me dead so she can get Vandal to come after you." Donna replied.

Diana's expression turned to cold rage. It was going to take all of her willpower not to kill Talia. The bitch was hurting her sister.

"Donna you need to hold on. I will find you. I love you so I will never abandon you." Diana reached out and hugged Donna again. She knew that they weren't really together but for a moment it felt like they were.

Donna pulled away and smiled, "You always make me feel better Di and I think I have an idea that may stall Talia but I need to get some information from Batman. Is he nearby?"

"Yes, he is. Bruce I need you." Diana said and she could immediately feel him touch her shoulder then she hear his voice.

"I am right here Diana. What do you need?" he asked.

Diana looked at Donna, "Can you hear him?" she asked and Donna nodded. "What do you want me to ask him?"

"I need information on Talia. I need to know things only he would know about her, about things and times that they shared." Donna replied.

Diana relayed the question to Batman and for the next few minutes Bruce told Donna and her all of the personal information about his relationship with Talia. She knew this was difficult for him; he was an extremely private person. Diana couldn't help but feel jealous of the intimate relationship that he had once shared with Talia, but she pushed the feeling away, because helping Donna was more important.

As Diana looked at Donna it seemed as if she was fading. Diana realized that they were losing their connection so she tried harder to concentrate on Donna but she could feel the connection slipping away.

"Donna!" she cried out as she awakened from the trance. J'onn had removed his hands from her face.

"I couldn't maintain the connection any longer, I'm sorry." He said. He seemed tired and he sat down in a chair to rest and recoup his energy.

Diana looked at Bruce and said, "She isn't sure where she is but she said that it's a bunker built over a Lazarus Pit. She also said that it is cold there and that the air is thin like when we fly at high altitudes. Do you have any idea?" she asked hope written all over her face.

"I know of one place fitting that description but there could be others. When Ra's kidnapped Dick when he was Robin all those years ago he took him to some caves in the Himalayas that had a Lazarus Pit. He destroyed the caves but he could have built a bunker over the Lazarus Pit so that he could still use it. It's a long shot but we should go there. It's the best lead we have." He said as he turned towards the door. Just then it slid open and Nightwing and Shayera walked in.

"King Faraday has just contacted us and told us that Vandal Savage has been free for about two years. He also said the he has possibly been spotted in Paris, Nepal and Jakarta. Each of those cities had a drug lab manufacturing the anti-aging drug." Nightwing said. "We also have footage from the satellite of Talia kidnapping Donna."

"Savage was possibly in Nepal? That makes our long shot an even better bet. Diana was able to connect telepathically to Donna with J'onn's help. She gave us a description of where they are holding her. J'onn I want you to come with us. We may need your ability to shape shift and phase through walls. Diana, Nightwing and Shayera, you will also accompany me to the Himalayas. Nightwing they may have Donna near the Lazarus pit Ra's took you to when they kidnapped you. I think they built a bunker to replace the caves that Ra's destroyed. I would never have thought to look there without Donna's description." Batman had obviously taken charge of Donna's rescue.

As they were about to leave Flash, Robin and Batgirl showed up.

"What's going on Bats?! Do you have more information on Donna?!" Flashed asked.

"We have a lead on her location." was his terse reply. He glared at both Robin and Batgirl. Diana knew that he didn't want them involved, that he wanted to protect them. But she also guessed that they would not stand to be left out of Donna's rescue. Diana smiled a little at how quickly Donna was able to inspire loyalty in her friends.

"We are going with you to help rescue Donna!" Tim spoke up first, not allowing himself to be intimidated by Bruce.

"You have trained us on how to slip into a place and rescue someone without drawing attention to ourselves. We should do what we've been trained to do." Batgirl added.

"I'm in too! You can always use the fastest man alive!" Flash put in.

Diana decided to intervene, "Batman just let them come; we don't have time to debate this right now." She started walking towards the transporters, determined to get to her sister as fast as possible.

"Fine!" Batman growled and followed Diana. They all headed towards the transporters. Batman talked to Superman over the comm.

"Superman we have a possible location on Donna. I am taking J'onn, Flash, Shayera, Nightwing, Robin and Batgirl as well as Diana and myself to investigate. I would like for you to assemble a strike team and beam to our coordinates if we don't contact you or return within half an hour."

"Okay Batman, I'll start now. Good luck, I hope you find her, especially for Diana's sake." Superman replied.

They arrived at the transport pad and Bruce programmed the coordinates and Mr. Terrific saved them for possible later use. They all stepped onto the pad a transported away.

* * *

Donna returned abruptly to the harsh reality of captivity but she felt better than she had in days. She knew Diana was looking for her and would soon find her. She also had a plan in mind that might help her escape. She only hoped that Talia was far enough on her way to crazy town to fall for it. Donna was not the best liar and Talia was extremely intelligent but she had to try something, besides she didn't have anything to lose. She again used the lasso to clear her mind and prepared for Talia's return.

She didn't have to wait long as Talia appeared ten minutes later. Donna looked at her with the same pretend dazed expression she had given her the last three times she had been put into the Lazarus Pit. She didn't react to the weapons that Talia was carrying in her hands, but internally she shuddered and hoped her plan worked.

Talia turned off the electricity to the manacles as she intended to touch Donna when she cut her and she didn't want to possibly get shocked. As she approached Donna started her plan.

"Talia, Talia, can you hear me?" She said in Bruce's voice, the one she had overheard him using with Diana on occasion. She continued to maintain her blank expression.

Talia paused; startled she looked around the room. "Beloved?" she questioned.

"Yes Talia it's me, I'm so glad this worked!" Donna continued.

Talia eyed Donna suspiciously. "What kind of trick are you playing?" she asked Donna.

"Talia it's me Bruce. I am speaking through Donna using a new technology we developed at the League. I have been trying for hours but couldn't get through until now. Something must have been blocking the signal?" Donna said hoping to convince her to keep the electricity in the manacles off.

"How do I know it is really you and not some trick?" she continued to question.

"Do you remember in the desert when Ra's planned to kill billions of people and he was going to lock me up how you kissed me and gave me a lock pick? I never thanked you for saving me." Donna continued.

Talia's eyes glowed with hope, "Is it really you, Beloved?"

"Yes, Talia," Donna lied, "I have never been good at saying thank you but you saved me then and showed me that you could have compassion for the world. I think I started to love you then."

"Really, Beloved?" Talia came closer to Donna, desperation on her face. She needed to believe that Bruce cared for her.

"And all those time we met afterwards, they were so special and we loved each other so much. You remember Milan, the pheasant, watching the sunrise together in our bed?" Donna had to concentrate hard to keep from gagging at the thought of the two of them together. She didn't enjoy thinking and talking about someone else's sex life. Especially when that sex life occurred with the psycho bitch that was trying to kill her.

"You remember, Beloved!" Talia said as she caressed Donna's check. It was all she could do not to flinch.

"Dearest I will be coming to you soon but I need you to do something for me, okay? Don't hurt Donna. You know I don't like it when innocents are harmed."

"For you Beloved anything! I won't harm her for like you said she is an innocent, I only wanted to destroy her sister not her." Talia stated. She looked as though all her dreams were coming true.

"We will deal with Diana later. Talia, my love, I need to know where to find you? You've been hiding from me for two years. Please tell me where you are so we can be together." Donna asked this because if Diana contacted her again she could tell her where she is being held.

"I'm in a bunker by the Himalayan Pit where my father made you that offer all those years ago. Are you ready to accept the offer and take his place? We can make a better world together!" Talia sighed and stared at Donna's mouth with dreamy eyes waiting for Batman's reply.

"Of course Talia, whatever you want as long as we are together." Donna worried that she was laying it on too thick but Talia seemed to be buying it. "Talia, I want to be able to call you this way again in case there is trouble. Do you have any idea what could have interfered with the signal before?" Donna hoped that Talia would believe it was the electricity to the manacles and that she could convince her to leave it off.

"I'm not sure, Beloved. Do you think electricity could interfere with the connection? I have had Donna hooked up to electrified manacles." she questioned.

"It may, I would suggest you leave them off just in case. I can't wait to see you. I will be leaving in the Batwing very soon. I will call you in a couple of hours, when I am close. Until then all my love." Donna realized just how delusional Talia must be to fall for this crap. Not only had Talia moved into crazy town, she was now the mayor. She had completely lost it over Batman.

Talia reached up and kissed Donna's lips. 'Eww' popped into Donna's head but she forced herself to remain still. She almost had what she wanted she just had to play along a few minutes more.

"All my love too," Talia sighed as she moved away. Donna continued to hang there with a blank expression as Talia looked at her. She then turned and left the room taking the weapons with her.

Donna waited awhile to make sure she wasn't coming back before she leaned down and pulled out the lock pick with her teeth that she had hidden within her breastplate. She was strong enough to pull herself up to one of the manacles. She felt so grateful to Dick for making her learn how to pick locks that she decided that she would start being nicer to him when she got out of here. Well at least maybe sometimes.


	24. Chapter 24 Never My Love

**A/N—**Thanks as always to my fantastic beta Hepburn. Please read and enjoy.

**Spoilers—**none

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "Never My Love" and I am making no money from this story

* * *

You ask me if there'll come a time 

When I grow tired of you 

Never my love 

Never my love

You wonder if this heart of mine 

Will lose its desire for you 

Never my love 

Never my love-Never My Love by The Association

**Chapter 24-Never My Love**

Vandal Savage gloated as he finished another test in the lab in the bunker. The human tissue was rapidly regenerating. He believed he had found the extra genes in Donna's DNA that gave her the ability to heal rapidly and which probably lead to her immortality. He had grafted the genes onto several human tissue samples and all of them were responding favorably. He would soon be able to test it on a human subject.

He was soon going to have everything he ever wanted: revenge on Wonder Woman and the Justice League, world domination, and an impossibly beautiful woman to share it with. He would soon make her immortal and then he would never have to lose her. He'd had mates before but he always had to deal with them growing old and dying. After awhile he just couldn't stand it and he had started to isolate himself from human love. He embraced his immortality and decided to rule the world instead. Women became pawns, like Princess Audrey, to be used to gain power.

Then Talia had rescued him from his prison and showed him a plan to destroy the Justice League. He hated the League and he would have gone along with anybody who wanted to rid the world of their presence, but Talia was more than just anybody though. She was one of the most beautiful, intelligent and sexiest women he had ever met and she understood power, how to attain it and to hold onto it. She was the perfect mate for him and he didn't ever want to lose her. So he was eager to find the secret to permanent immortality for her. It was just too bad that the radiation that had created his immortality could not be duplicated.

Of course he didn't mind using the Amazons. He really hated Wonder Woman and it gave him pleasure to know she would suffer through her sister's death before meeting her own demise. She would pay dearly for stopping his plans, not once but three times.

He left the lab and went in search of his love. He found her in their living quarters taking a bath. The heady scent of her bath oil permeated the room. Her beautiful dark hair was tied up and the curve of her neck looked wonderful. He walked over and kissed her neck provocatively. She snapped her head around to look at him and for a brief moment her eyes were cold as they looked at him but that quickly faded and she smiled at him.

"Is there something you need, dearest?" She asked in a soft voice. Talia quickly looked away.

Vandal smiled at his beautiful angel, "I think I may have isolated the genes that give the little Amazon her immortality. I am ready to start testing on some of our human test subjects. Soon I may be able to give you the gift of eternal life along with my eternal love."

Talia stood up and exited the bath, and shivered at the sickening thought of an eternity with Savage, but she covered up her emotional response by wrapping herself in a large fluffy Turkish towel. She sat in front of her mirrored vanity and took her hair down steeling herself to cover up her revulsion to him. She started brushing her hair and then said in a loving voice, "That is wonderful news, dearest and I myself am almost through with the Amazon. Our soldiers should be quite formidable after they have received her enhanced DNA."

Vandal walked over to her and started caressing her bare shoulders. He leaned down to kiss her but she moved away going behind a screen to change. He shrugged his shoulders and smirked. She often teased him this way and he knew she would reward his patience later. What he didn't see was Talia putting a syringe into a pouch on her black, low-slung belt.

She emerged wearing a sexy burgundy cat suit with black high-healed boots and Vandal's eyes glowed with desire. She walked sensuously towards him and lightly caressed his cheek before moving toward the door.

"Why don't we have dinner later and talk more about our plans?" Talia said giving him an enigmatic smile.

Vandal just nodded and followed her. His heart filled with love, not knowing of the viper's kiss that awaited him.

* * *

Donna slowly wound up her lasso and attached it to her hip. She floated towards the door and carefully peeked through the window. She could see two guards, one on each side of the door. She gently tried the knob on the door. It was locked but she quickly picked it.

'Thanks again, Dick,' she thought to herself. She tried to figure out the best way to proceed and decided that she needed to move quickly and take out both guards before they could sound an alarm.

As fast as she could she rushed out the door and slammed the first guards head against the wall while spinning with her leg out and knocking the second guard down. She quickly leaped on him and slammed his head into the floor. Both were out cold.

She lifted them both up and carried them into the room. Ripping off the sleeves to their shirts she swiftly bound and gagged them. She then slipped out of the room, locking the door behind her.

She had no idea how to get out of the bunker. She slowly floated down the hall with her back as close to it as she could get, trying to be as silent as possible. She peeked around the corner and seeing no one she resumed floating down the hall. She soon came to a T intersection. She dropped down into crouched position and slid up to one corner she first looked one way and that was all clear and then the other way, which was clear as well. As she was about to guess which way to go, she heard someone yell behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw two soldiers dressed head to toe in black running after her. She took off flying as fast as she could, stealth rapidly abandoned.

She weaved side-to-side trying to avoid being shot as alarms started blearing throughout the bunker. She made it down several corridors before she flew into a large open room that was filled with people dressed similarly to the ones chasing her.

"Gorgon's Spit!" she hissed under breath and tried to quickly exit when a bullet hit her in the left shoulder. The shock made her fall to the ground but she was still able to deflect bullets even though her shoulder burned with pain and her left arm felt slightly numb.

She immediately started fighting as the goons approach. She was able to fight off several easily, quickly knocking them out. She almost believed she could fight her way out until two of them hit her with cattle prods. The electricity shot through her but she continued fighting until she almost blacked-out. As she dropped to her knees in exhaustion two guards each grabbed her arms and jerked her upright.

She saw Vandal Savage approaching her with her eyes slightly glazed over with pain. She noticed that he was clapping. He stopped when he got to her, and pulled her head up by her hair so that she was looking him in the eye.

"I have to give you credit for trying to escape, I didn't think you had it in you. Now tell me how you did it so I may punish the right people?" He said in his smoothly malicious voice.

"Well, you deluded sack of crap your nut job of a girlfriend forgot to turn on the electricity to the manacles because she was too busy thinking about her beloved Batman." Donna smirked at him.

He slapped her viciously across the face splitting her lip so that blood dripped down her chin.

"Do you think I can be so easily manipulated against Talia, you stupid little bitch?!" he hissed his face red with rage.

"I don't really care, asshole!" she jeered before she swiftly kneed him hard in the groin. He bent over double in pain as Donna pulled away from her captors. She screamed as they hit her with the cattle prods again and electricity shot through her. She soon fell to the ground unconscious.

"Take her back to her cell and make sure the electricity to her manacles is on full power! Also execute her guards, I will not tolerate incompetence!" Vandal roared at his minions as he kicked hard at Donna's unconscious body several times fracturing a couple of her ribs.

He really wanted to kill her for interrupting his lovely dinner with Talia. He'd had to leave her waiting while he handled this problem, as Talia didn't like dealing with their soldiers. Then the Amazon brat dares to insult him and the woman he loves. He was going to enjoy her slow and painful death.

* * *

Batman and the rest of the team beamed onto a covered plateau in the Himalayas. Bruce immediately felt the cold bite of the mountain wind. He ignored the cold and pulled out binoculars and his PDA. It had sensor that could detect heat as well as energy readings at close range. There was something directly north of here using a lot of power. He looked through the binoculars and he could just make out what looked like a door in a wall of snow. Batman looked over his shoulder and noticed that both Nightwing and Robin also had their PDAs out.

He turned to J'onn and said, "I need you to phase your way up to a door about one hundred yards north of here and phase through it and turn off any alarms that you see. Take out any guards and open the door. We will be awaiting your signal."

J'onn nodded and he phased to near invisibility. He floated toward the door and phased through it. After about a minute he opened the door and signaled for everyone to come forward. Everyone moved to the entrance and all heard the alarm going off when they arrived.

"J'onn why didn't you dismantle the alarm to the door before opening it?" Batman questioned, irritation in his voice.

"I did dismantle the alarms and cameras for this entrance as well as dispatching the two guards." J'onn said calmly indicating the two unconscious black clothed men. "The alarm that you are hearing was already going when I arrived here."

Batman knelt and zipped tied the guards' hands and feet before gagging both of them. As he was doing this task the alarm was turned off.

"Well for whatever reason the alarm was going off it doesn't seem to have anything to do with us." He said as he pulled out his PDA again and changed the function so that it would give a display showing the layout of the bunker for the next one hundred feet and the heat signatures of anybody nearby. Nightwing did this as well.

"I think we should divide into two groups and search for Donna. Lets see if we can find her and get here out before Superman arrives in twenty-five minutes to shut this place down. Shayera, Flash, Nightwing and Batgirl you're one group and the rest of you will come with me. Any questions?" Batman asked. When no one said anything the two groups split up and went in opposite directions down the corridor.

Batman, Diana, J'onn and Robin checked each room as they went that had a heat signature. None contained Donna. He could see Diana's disappointment each time it wasn't Donna. They hid inside a few rooms as groups of black suited soldiers came down various corridors. Bruce noticed that the bunker seemed to be laid out like a grid with a large central room. It was minimally heated, the walls were solid grey brick and concrete and the doors were all made out of thick metal. Some of the doors had small windows but most did not.

They made it all the to the large central room before they were detected. They were going to slip down another corridor when soldiers came rushing down it and another group of soldiers came rushing up from behind.

Batman saw some crates stacked in the central room and he rushed behind them with the others where they took a defensive position as bullets stared to fly and the alarms went off again.

* * *

Nightwing, Shayera, Flash and Batgirl slipped down another corridor at Nightwing's signal. He crept up to a corner and carefully looked around it as he saw five heat signatures approaching on his PDA. What he saw made his jaw clench in anger. Two guards were dragging an unconscious Donna while two more with cattle prods followed.

"There are four guards around the corner and they have Donna. Flash, I need you to take out the two with the cattle prods and I will get the two holding Donna. Shayera and Batgirl you guys provide cover. On three. One, two, three." He said and they burst around the corner.

Flash had the cattle prods and the two guards knocked out in less than a second, while Nightwing launched two batarangs hitting the other two guards in the head and knocking them out. They let go of Donna as they fell. Flash caught Donna before she hit the ground.

Nightwing rushed forward and took Donna from Flash. Shayera positioned herself at one end of the corridor while Batgirl positioned herself at the other. Nightwing looked at Donna's bruised and bleeding face and rage burned through him. They were going to pay big time he thought as he checked her pulse and felt it beating nice and strong. A surge of relief washed over him.

"Is she okay?" Flash asked in a worried voice.

"She has a pulse and she is breathing but other than that I don't know." Nightwing responded and he gently patted her on the side of her face to see if he could awaken her.

She groaned and whispered, "Ow." She slowly opened her eyes and groaned again. She looked at Nightwing's face and gave him a crooked grin wincing a little at the pain it caused and whispered, "Hey Short-Pants, miss me?"

Nightwing grunted and Flash laughed and said, "I think she'll survive."

"He guys we have incoming," Batgirl yelled before launching a few explosive batarangs down the corridor. She started fighting with a guard who had made it through. She knocked him out just as the alarms started to sound again.

"Flash, take Donna and run as fast as possible and get her out of here! Shayera and Batgirl follow me! I think the others are in trouble!"

TBC


	25. Chapter 25The End of the World

**A/N— **The major battle. Thanks as always to my fantastic beta Hepburn and the wonderful touches she adds to my stories. Thanks as well to Icha for telling me the name of the swords that The League of Assassins uses. Please read and enjoy.

**Spoilers—**none

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "It's The End of the World As We Know It" and I am making no money from this story.

* * *

Six o'clock - TV hour. Don't get caught in foreign tower. Slash and burn, return, listen to yourself churn. Lock him in uniform and book burning, blood letting. Every motive escalate. Automotive incinerate. Light a candle, light a motive. Step down, step down. Watch a heel crush, crush. Uh oh, this means no fear - cavalier. Renegade and steer clear! A tournament, a tournament, a tournament of lies. Offer me solutions, offer me alternatives and I decline.

It's the end of the world as we know it. 

It's the end of the world as we know it. 

It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine.—It's The End of the World As We Know It by REM

**Chapter 25-The End of the World As We Know It**

Bruce, Diana, J'onn and Robin crouched behind the crates as bullets flew around them and the alarm sounded.

"Looks like we are going to have to fight it out," Diana said as she drew on the cold rage she felt toward Talia and Vandal Savage and prepared for battle.

"Yeah, it looks that way." Bruce said as he pulled explosive batarangs from his belt. "Robin, first chance you get, I want you to get out of here. Superman will be arriving with reinforcements in less than fifteen minutes."

Robin just glared at him and Batman could tell he wasn't going to listen. Why did he have to raise such pig-headed boys he wondered? He didn't have time to worry about Tim right now. It was time to fight.

J'onn went first, phasing his body so that the bullets passed through him, then he grabbed a couple of soldiers and knocked them out. Diana emerged and started deflecting bullets and fighting soldiers as they came at her. Robin shot a d-cell line and flew up into the high rafters of the room launching batarangs as he went. He landed on top of some more crates and continued his batarang assault. Batman launched several explosive batarangs causing the soldiers to scatter and started fighting. He landed a roundhouse kick to one guy's head while punching another very hard in the stomach knocking him back a few feet.

"Well if it isn't Wonder Woman and her friends! I must say I am impressed you found us so quickly; I figured it would be at least another couple of weeks before I would get the opportunity to kill you? But one should never look a gift horse in the mouth!" Vandal yelled and started shooting at her with a Ruger MP9 submachine gun.

Diana was so busy deflecting Vandal's bullets that she didn't notice Talia coming up from behind her with her own Ruger MP9. Tim, who had just launched his d-cell line again saw her and yelled, "Wonder Woman!" before he swung down and grabbed her pulling her with him a second before Talia opened fire. Diana immediately aided Tim in his rescue by using her power of flight to carry them up to the top of some more crates.

Talia ended up shooting a few of her men as well as Vandal and she shrieked at Diana's retreat. She swiftly spun towards Wonder Woman and Robin determined to kill her and not caring at all about the injury and death to her own soldiers that she had just caused.

Vandal looked at his bleeding shoulder and cried out, "Dearest, please be more careful!"

Talia simply glared at him with a look of pure hate giving Wonder Woman time to recover her bearings.

"Thanks Robin," she said patting him on the back before deflecting the bullets as Talia opened fire on her again. Several of the deflected bullets hit some barrels of gasoline nearby and it leaked all over the floor. Diana removed her lasso and flew across the room. She did not attack Talia because her rage towards her was so strong she wasn't sure she could control it enough not to kill her. Instead she focused on helping J'onn dispatch soldiers. She roped a few of them and flung them against the wall.

Robin dropped to the ground and joined Batman who was fighting off several soldiers with scimitars, a highly lethal curved sword favored by the League of Assassins. Soon they were fighting back to back like old times. Nightwing, Shayera and Batgirl arrived and quickly joined the fray. Nightwing and Batgirl went to aid Batman and Robin and Shayera flew swinging her mace to help J'onn and Diana. She deflected some bullets with her mace and hit the gunman in the head, knocking him out.

Talia was pissed at Vandal for distracting her while Wonder Woman was vulnerable. Talia had missed her opportunity to kill her and she doubted she would get another chance as good as that one. She saw Vandal standing to the side with his hand over the wound on his shoulder.

"You made me miss my chance to kill Wonder Woman!" Talia shrieked at him, hate and rage sparkling in her eyes.

"My love, you will get another chance, I will see to it." Vandal said in a soothing voice.

Talia had put up with Vandal long enough she decided. She was going to end this charade and his miserable life now. Turning slightly away from Vandal, she removed the syringe. Then she walked towards him, her body swaying sensuously with an enigmatic smile on her face.

"How is you shoulder doing, dearest? Let me take a look?" She purred while removing his hand. Of course the wound had almost healed but she needed an excuse to come closer to him in order to strike. Vandal pulled her closer in order to kiss her and was about to when he felt a sting in his neck. He looked down to see a grinning Talia pulling an empty syringe from his neck.

"My love what have you done?!" he asked as he felt pain shooting through his muscles. He felt confused and suddenly very alone.

"I created a poison that will kill you, you _Savage_ and I have just injected you with enough of it to kill a herd of elephants! You see I need you out of the way so that I can be with my love, my beloved. You have served your purpose, and I have no further use or need for you. I would like to thank you if it's any consolation, for your diligent research in trying to unlock the key to immortality. I will finish your research and use it to make my beloved and I immortal. He and I will rule this earth and remake it in our image! Batman is my beloved and true consort the only man worthy of me, not some deluded caveman with insane notions of power and grandeur who happened upon a glowing rock thousands of years ago! Oh and by the way, your touch makes me feel ill! There was never enough bath oil to get your stench off of me!" Talia said giving him a hate filled smile. She then turned to walk towards Batman with a look of joy and love on her face. She was going to get her soldiers to stand down then introduce them to their new master, but Vandal grabbed her arm.

"You heartless viper! Did you really think I would just let you walk away to start your new life while I slowly die, now who is the deluded one? I may be dying after thirty thousand years but I'm taking you with me _Dearest_." He hissed while slapping her hard across the face. They started fighting but even poisoned Vandal's strength was far greater than Talia's and his rage lent him even more strength.

Talia screamed to Batman for help, "Beloved, please help me! I spared Wonder Girl just as you asked me to! Help me to get rid of this barbarian and we can be together like we planned!" Vandal slapped her hard again this time knocking her down.

"Talia, I have no idea what you're screaming about, but I won't let him kill you! You saved my life once and honor demands that I return the favor, but I will see that you are put in prison when this is over!" Batman yelled back.

Vandal started laughing at Talia's look of shock. "Ah poor Talia it seems that your _beloved_ has forsaken you? You should have stuck with me, my love. These superheroes don't understand the sacrifices that are necessary for power and progress!" He then punched her in the stomach, causing her to double over. He was about to hit her again, but he began to sway due to the effects of the poison making him dizzy and starting to slow him down.

Batman was working his way over to them when a spark from a bullet ignited the gasoline on the floor. Flames shot up spreading quickly across the floor as some crates caught on fire. The soldiers and heroes quickly moved away from the flames. Batman was cut off from Talia and Vandal.

The members of the Justice League and the Bat clan had almost defeated the soldiers when Superman and Green Lantern arrived. They had taken out the rest of the soldiers in the bunker. Superman started to use his cooling breath to put out the flames but he was too late as the fire ignited the explosives in the crates. One crate exploded spreading shrapnel across the room but GL was able to shield the heroes from receiving major damage.

Another crate shot into the air before exploding and knocked a big hole into the ceiling. Batman watched as chunks of metal and cement fell on Talia and Savage. More debris was showering the room though GL did his best to block it. There were still several crates on fire.

"We need to get everyone out of here!" Superman yelled as another crate exploded. Soldiers that were still conscious ran down the corridors towards the exits. GL scooped up the rest in a green bubble and flew through the hole in the roof.

J'onn grabbed Nightwing and Batgirl and followed GL out the hole in the roof. Shayera grabbed Robin and did the same. Batman, soon joined by Wonder Woman, was trying to dig out Talia and Vandal before the room blew.

"Batman, Wonder Woman there is no time to dig them out; the room is going to blow up soon! You need to get out of here!" Superman yelled as Batman and Diana continued to dig.

Superman grabbed Batman who struggled against his hold and took off through the ceiling with Wonder Woman following as the room began to explode. A large piece of shrapnel imbedded itself into her leg and she hissed at the pain. Superman heard her and asked, "Are you all right, Diana?"

Bruce stopped struggling and looked at Diana. She could actually see the look of worry on his face.

She half smiled and said, "Just some shrapnel in my leg, I'll be fine."

They landed nearby where the rest off the Justice League was rounding up soldiers and preparing them for transport to the authorities. John and Shayera had taken charge and everything seemed under control.

Once Superman released him, Batman immediately dropped down and examined Diana's thigh. The piece of metal stuck in her leg was large and imbedded deep. Blood ran down her leg.

"Diana we need to get you up to the Watchtower and have the shrapnel removed," Bruce said and she could hear the concern in his voice.

"I am not going anywhere without Donna! I need to find her, if she didn't get out I am going back in there!" Diana exclaimed, determination written on her face.

"Then you might as well transport up to the Watchtower. We found her before we went to help you fight the soldiers. Flash took her up to the infirmary." Shayera said and added, "From the sensor reading we've taken nobody is going to be going back into the bunker. The explosion in the main room has collapsed several of the corridors and support beams and it wouldn't be safe to go in there. We're lucky we weren't caught in an avalanche after that explosion. John and I are trying to load the prisoners as fast as possible before something causes this mountain to fall on us."

Bruce felt a little sadness as he realized that Talia was dead. While their relationship had ended years ago and he had moved on he still felt the loss. Talia had once been a good person if a little misguided. Considering who her father was and how she was raised that was saying something. He felt disappointed that she had eventually chosen a darker path.

He shook off thoughts of Talia as soon as he looked at Diana. He loved her and needed her and she needed to get to the Watchtower before the wound in her leg became infected. He stood. Picked her up and carried her in his arms.

"Let's go see your sister," he said gently before he had Mr. Terrific transport them up to the Watchtower.


	26. Chapter 26Taking You Home

**A/N— **We are getting close to the end my faithful readers, just two more chapters after this one. Thanks as always to my fantastic beta Hepburn, I really appreciate all her encouragement. And to all off my faithful reviewers thanks as well for all your kind words. Please read and enjoy.

**Spoilers—**none

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "Taking You Home" and I am making no money from this story.

* * *

I had a good life

Before you came

I had my friends and my freedom

I had my name

Still there was sorrow and emptiness

til you made me glad

Oh, in this love I found strength I never knew I had

And this love

Is like nothing I have ever known

Take my hand, love

I'm taking you home

Taking you home

There were days, lonely days

When the world, wouldn't throw me a crumb, no no

But I kept on believing

That this day would come

And this love

Is like nothing I have ever known, no no baby

Take my hand love

I'm taking you home

I'm taking you, home

Where we can be with the ones who really care

Home, where we can grow together

Keep you in, my heart forever-Taking You Home by Don Henley

**Chapter 26-Taking You Home**

Donna had just settled into the bed in the infirmary with the help of Flash and Red Arrow when Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin came in.

"Hey Short Pants, you brought a posse!" Donna joked winking at Batgirl who smiled at her.

"You'd think a couple of days of torture would slow down your mouth but that would be wishful thinking." Nightwing replied but smiled at her, glad that she was okay after her ordeal.

Donna gave him a sweet smile; "I have a lot to thank you for Nightwing. Without the training you gave me I might not have survived. Who knew that when you chained me up and watched me pick locks with my teeth that the skill would actually come in handy? I owe you big time!"

Flash, Red Arrow and Robin started laughing and giving him crap, as Nightwing turned red. Batgirl raised an eyebrow under her cowl and glared at him.

Donna smirked a little. She was keeping her vow to be nicer to Dick. She had thanked him she just had a some fun while doing it. She just couldn't help it; she loved winding him up! After the ordeal she had just been through it made her feel better, like the world was returning to normal. She was glad to have all her friends around her as a part of her needed to feel safe. She wasn't as fine as she was pretending and she hoped that Diana would get here soon.

"I'm glad to see the two of you in uniform, do you think it may be permanent?" Donna asked Robin and Batgirl.

"I hope so!" exclaimed an excited Tim. He was riding an adrenalin high after saving Donna and stopping the villains.

"We'll have to talk to Bruce," said Barbara more reasonably. She knew getting Bruce to agree to let them fight crime again wouldn't be easy.

"Hey, if he won't let you fight crime in Gotham maybe you should join the League! He never lets any of us fight crime in Gotham either!" Flash joked and everyone laughed. The banter and jokes started flying after that and Donna was able to let go her worries for a short time.

* * *

Diana could hear Donna laughing as she limped toward the infirmary. Bruce had his arm around her to help take the pressure off her leg. He had offered to continue to carry her but she was an Amazon Princess, she didn't need to be babied over a little leg injury. Even though her leg burned with pain, she suddenly didn't care as she limped into the room. She saw Donna sitting up in a bed surrounded by Flash, Nightwing, Red Arrow, Robin and Batgirl. Donna looked bruised and tired but seemed to be in good spirits.

"Donna!" Diana cried and rushed to her side. She tried to hug her but Donna hissed in pain.

"Easy Di, I have a few cracked ribs." Donna smiled up at her. Diana could feel the tears dripping down face.

"Let's leave these two alone so that they can catch up." Batgirl said.

"Wait!" Diana said before they could leave, "Thank you all for helping to bring back Donna. You all are wonderful friends as well as great heroes!"

"Gee Wondy, it was nothing. We love you and Donna, you're family and family watches out for each other!" Flash said and everyone nodded before turning to leave. Everyone except Batman, who remained standing in the corner.

"I am so glad that you are okay! When the bunker exploded and I wasn't sure you were out…well I…I don't know what I would do without you Troia, you've been a part of me for so long that losing you would be like losing a piece of myself." Diana confessed.

Donna reached up and hugged her despite the pain. "Diana, your linking with me while I was a prisoner probably saved my life. I was getting so desperate and you gave me hope. I love you too." Donna whispered as tears started to fall from her eyes as well.

"Mother would be so ashamed of us, crying like little girls. We're Amazon warriors; we're supposed to be tough!" Diana said and both women laughed though Donna stopped and clutched her ribs.

Bruce decided to speak up then. "Diana you need to get that leg looked at before it gets infected. Go see the doctor now! No arguments. I will stay with Donna until you return."

Diana looked at Donna and shrugged. "Fine." She limped towards another exam room where a doctor and nurse were waiting for her.

"You love her, don't you?" Donna asked after Diana left the room.

"Yes." Was Bruce's terse reply.

Donna smiled, "She loves you too. She has for years even when she was trying to get over you. I think she will always love you even if you push her away."

"I'm not going to push her away…I…I need her." Bruce whispered this confession.

Donna felt very happy. She knew Diana wanted to be with Bruce, her soul practically screamed it.

"Then tell her. Diana is very patient, I ought to know, but you can't keep pushing her away. Tell her you want to be with her and stop making both of you miserable. You do realize that you can't do better than her right?" Donna narrowed her eyes at Bruce. If he thought he could do better than Diana then he was way more deluded than Talia and he deserved to live in severe agony, alone in his cave with the bats with only intermittent phone calls from Short Pants for company.

Bruce smirked at Donna, "Yes, but she could certainly do better than me."

"You're right but she loves you anyway." Donna smiled mischievously and Bruce smirked back at her.

"Bruce, I need to thank you for what you told me about Talia. I used that information to make her believe you were communicating though me and it worked. I…I'm sorry but Talia was really over the edge and she would have believed anything if it meant getting you back. By impersonating your voice I was able to get her to stop torturing me." Donna confessed.

"Donna, I am glad that the information helped and I'm sorry that Talia hurt you because of me. I would have done anything to help you. You're a valued member of the League but you're also Diana's sister. I would and will do anything to protect the people she loves." Bruce said softly. He saw tears glistening in her eyes and padded her hand uncomfortably. Donna could see he felt awkward after that little speech and her emotional response to it.

Donna decided it would be best just to lean back, close her eyes and rest quietly. Bruce stood silently next to her until Diana came back with white gauze wrapped around her thigh.

"All better, are you satisfied?" she said with her hands on her hips in a very Diana pose.

"I need to get back to Gotham and check on things so I will leave the two of you alone. We'll talk later, is that okay Diana?" Bruce asked.

"Sure, I'll stop by the Cave as soon as I get a chance," she smiled at him. He lightly kissed her on the lips before leaving. Diana blushed as she looked at Donna, who was grinning like an idiot.

"I didn't think that Bruce had a PDA in him, I'm impressed!" Donna said.

Diana looked at her confused, "Bruce uses a PDA all the time, you had to have seen him checking it on a regular basis."

Donna burst out laughing but grabbed her ribs and groaned, "Ow, Di you are too funny, even after all these years in Man's World and you don't know that I mean PDA as in public display of affection. You don't watch much TV, do you?"

Diana blushed again, "Sorry I still sometimes don't always understand slang. Tim tried to teach me as much as possible but I guess I still have more to learn." Maybe Donna's youth made it easier for her adapt to the modern culture of Man's World.

"So did anything happen between you and Bruce that I should know about or was he just randomly kissing you for no reason? You're not going to make me wait and find out via some steamy shared dream are you?" Donna's eyes sparkled as she looked at Diana who just blushed again for the third time.

"We took our relationship to the next level so to speak, but I woke up screaming that you were gone so we've not talked about what happened." Diana sighed as she realized she didn't know what to expect. Bruce always seemed to pull away when they got close and now that this crisis with Donna was over, Diana almost expected him to walk away again even if he had told her that he loves her. She didn't know what she would do if he did that again. She had barely survived the emotional pain last time and they had not been intimate then. She had shared a piece of herself with him that she had never shared with anyone else before; she would really lose a part of herself if he walked away.

At the look of worry on her sister's face Donna said, "Diana, I think you should talk to him before you start jumping to conclusions! I don't think he would have kissed you in front of me if he plans to let go of you. Also, with the way he was hovering over you until you had your injury taken care of, it seems to me that he cares very much." She smiled encouragingly at her sister.

"I suppose you're right but all that can wait until later. I am just glad you are okay. I felt so guilty that I didn't notice that something was wrong. Flash and Batgirl told me about the nightmares. What I don't understand is why I didn't share them with you like in the past? Maybe I did something to block them?"

Suddenly a light, bright like the sun, appeared in the room. Diana and Donna watched as a glowing figure stepped out of it and it disappeared. The man before them was beautiful, with golden hair and eyes and he literally glowed like pure sunshine.

Diana immediately dropped to one knee and bowed her head. Donna, sitting in the bed, bowed her head as well.

"Apollo, how may we serve you my lord?" Diana asked in a reverent voice.

"Rise Diana. Both of you may look at me." Apollo said, smiling a radiant smile at the two loyal Amazons.

Diana rose and they both looked at Apollo expectantly. He had a reason for being here; he wasn't a god who just dropped by.

"There is a reason you didn't share Donna's nightmares Diana, it's because they weren't nightmares at all but visions of the future. I gifted Donna with prophecy when we saved her as a child. It is her own gift and not one that she shares with you. She has finally matured enough for it to manifest. Donna you will continue to get visions. Be wise in the sharing of them, as they will help you and your sister in your missions of peace. Be well my children." With that statement Apollo left in another flash of golden light.

The two sisters stared at the empty space where he was just standing in shock.

"Well I certainly didn't see that one coming!" Donna said and both sisters started laughing at the irony of her statement.

* * *

Bruce sat in front of the computer in the cave, brooding when he should be working. He had removed the cowl and cape but he still wore the rest of the batsuit. It had been more than twenty-four hours since he had left Diana with her sister and she had yet to make an appearance in the Cave and she hadn't even bothered to call.

In the rational part of his brain he knew that her sister needed her and that Diana was doing her best to see Donna through all the trauma that her ordeal had caused. But the emotional little boy inside him needed her.

'_I give up; she wins. I'll be around when it is time to patrol and work but your personal life is your own business, but the mission will be mine._' The Bat whispered inside his head.

Bruce shook his head at his inner voice. I guess a big part of me is ready to have her in my life he thought. Bruce didn't like that everything was unresolved between them. They both had had time alone to think and not enough had been said. That had always worked against them in the past. Of course he was the one who always pulled away and he had no intention of doing that this time but, she may have realized what she would be getting into with him and decided the issues and he were too much to deal with. In a way he couldn't blame her if she did see it that way.

"Argh!" he cried in frustration, burying his face in his hands. He could wait for hours on end in a stake out or patiently for results, but waiting for Diana was driving him to distraction. He had just decided to go up to the Watchtower and settle things with her when he heard the Cave's transporter activate. He got up and walked towards the transporter instead of waiting for her to walk to him. It had to be her. Batgirl and Robin had transported back hours ago and Nightwing usually transported directly to Bludhaven unless Batman requested he come to the cave.

Tim and Barbara were another problem he was going to have to deal with. There was no denying they had been helpful in rescuing Donna. He just didn't know if her could deal with them risking their lives again as superheroes. Dick was bad enough but he couldn't stop him even if he had wanted to.

Diana appeared in a flash of light. She was wearing a short white chiton and sandals. Her hair fell in lose waves around her shoulders, as she was not wearing her tiara. The only armor she wore was her bracelets. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Bruce I am so sorry it took me so long to come here," she said stepping down from the platform. "But Donna was having nightmares every time she fell asleep and finally J'onn had to sedate her. Donna agreed to talk…mhf." Bruce cut her off as he pulled her into his arms and covered her lips with his.

They shared a passionate kiss. He backed her into a wall and pressed himself against her entire body. They kissed like they couldn't get enough of each other. She ran her hands thought his hair and deepened the kiss. Bruce became lost in her taste, scent and warmth. His great mind ceased to function as he became a creature of feeling with the woman he loved. It was always like this with her. From the moment he first kissed her in that nightclub years ago until now.

Before he lost complete control he pulled his mouth from hers and dragged his lips across her cheek to whisper in her ear, "I love you."

"I guess you do," she replied breathlessly as she trembled in his arms.

"I suck at relationships. It is difficult for me to open up to people and I like to brood when I get in a bad mood, which is often." He said as he held her close and kissed her forehead.

"Really, I hadn't noticed?!" she quipped, smiling as she nibbled his neck and he groaned.

"Make all the jokes you want but if we're going to be in a relationship, I'm telling you it is not going to be easy." He growled as she licked along his square jaw. "I am trying to talk and you're making me lose my concentration."

"Bruce, I know it won't be easy, nothing between us has ever been easy. We are both stubborn and I expect we will always have disagreements. But as long as you don't deny me a place in your life, we can work it out."

Bruce couldn't stop himself from kissing her again. He drank from her lips the sweetest nectar. It always drove him crazy when she wore her short white chiton. She really looked like an earthbound goddess.

"So does this mean we're in a relationship, that you want to be with me and no one else, like King for example?"

"I stopped seeing King a week ago, right before you decided you were done with me for the millionth time." She smiled but Bruce could see the hurt in her eyes.

"I was jealous, I couldn't bear the idea of another man being with you. You might as well add selfish to the list. I will not share you with any man."

"I don't want anyone else but you, that is why I told King I couldn't see him anymore." She looked into Bruce's eyes, her eyes sparkling with the intensity of her feelings. "I love you and I have for years, even when you didn't want me." A tear escaped her eye and rolled down her check.

Bruce kissed the streak of salty water, "I have always wanted you; I just wouldn't let myself have you. At first it was because you were a colleague and a sweetly innocent one at that. You were not someone to have a brief affair with. Then it became more than that, somehow my feelings for you started to grow. I would dream about you. I knew that I loved you during the Thanagarian invasion. I couldn't stand Wally flirting with you and I insisted that we stay together when the rest of us split up. I loved kissing you in the restaurant and you were the last person I thought of as I was going down with the Watchtower. When you were staying here I looked forward to coming home after patrol because I knew that you would be there. The feeling of it all overwhelmed me greatly so I got scared and cut you out, but I never stopped loving you, wanting you and needing you. Diana the mere thought of you has kept me going this past miserable year."

Tears were now running down Diana face as she released all the pain of the past. Bruce scooped her up in his arms and walked towards the stairs to the mansion.

"Where are we going?" she whispered as she buried her face in the side of his neck, inhaling his heady male scent.

"To my room, we have five years of denied desire to appease and now seems as good a time as any to work on it." He smiled down into her face and kissed her again. He had everything he needed right here in his arms.


	27. Chapter 27 The Way You Look Tonight

**A/N— **Just one more chapter after this one. Thanks as always to my fantastic beta Hepburn, I really appreciate all her encouragement. Thanks to all my faithful readers. Please read and enjoy.

**Spoilers—**STAS—World's Finest, BB-Return of the Joker

**Disclaimer—**I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "The Way You Look Tonight" and I am making no money from this story.

* * *

Someday, when I'm awfully low

When the world is cold I will feel a glow  

Just thinking of you

And the way you look tonight  

Oh, but you're lovely 

With your smile so warm 

And your cheek so soft 

There is nothing for me  

But to love you 

Just the way you look tonight  

With each word your tenderness grows 

Tearing my fears apart 

And that laugh 

That wrinkles your nose 

Touches my foolish heart 

Lovely 

Never, ever change 

Keep that breathless charm 

Won't you please arrange it 

'Cause I, I love you 

Just the way you look tonight-The Way You Look Tonight

**Chapter 28—The Way You Look Tonight**

The bride looked incredible, as she appeared at the end of the aisle ready to walk down it towards her handsome groom. Her beautiful raven her was pulled into a sleek French twist held in place by a beautiful jeweled comb. Her eyes sparkled underneath the antique lace veil that covered her face. Her strapless white gown perfectly showed off her lovely figure and the train stretched out magnificently behind her. She was the happiest bride, ready to be with the man she loved after years of waiting. Her husband to be beamed at her from the alter.

She put her arm out and her father took it. Lois smiled up into General Sam Lane's eyes.

"Are you ready, Lolo?" he asked happily and she nodded as the bridal music began.

Lois walked elegantly down the aisle. Diana thought Lois looked breathtaking but Diana being Diana was also completely unaware of how breathtaking she looked as well. Lucy really had picked a bridesmaid's dress that flattered her petite and trim figure. The deep blue of the dress enhanced Lucy's eyes perfectly, but what Lucy hadn't counted on was what the dress would look like on Diana's tall and voluptuous figure. The strapless sheath hugged every one of Diana's curves perfectly and every male eye in the church couldn't help but stare. She was in her Diana Prince disguise and her chestnut colored long hair hung in perfect barrel curls around her face. Her make up was subtle but her large brown eyes looked sultry as she glanced at a gentleman standing in the front row of the pews near her. He gave her a wink and she smiled.

Since Diana had always been causally dressed in comfortable clothes around Lucy she hadn't paid much attention to Diana's looks much to her chagrin. Lucy's comment upon seeing Diana in the dress had been, "Oh, I forgot that you used to be a model." She had inadvertently made Diana the most desirable girl in the room. Lois just smirked with pleasure when she saw Lucy's face after Diana had arrived. Lucy had planned to outshine Lois at her own wedding and Lois smirked at Lucy's plan being foiled.

The ceremony began and Diana was caught up in the magic of the moment. Marriage was still such a foreign concept to her. The Amazon culture she grew up in looked at marriage as a form of slavery for women. She had observed that it wasn't like that in the modern world and quite often the married couples she met both spouses were equal and happy. She didn't know if the practice would be for her and she was glad that Bruce didn't seem to be in rush to go in that direction. Of course it took him a little over five years to allow himself to date her. For now Diana was happy with the status quo.

Soon the ceremony was over and they all moved on to the reception. The grand ballroom was beautiful and the views of the night time skyline of Metropolis magnificent. Lucy really had outdone herself in planning Lois's wedding. Maybe she should consider making a career of it Diana thought as she walked towards the bridal table. She smiled to herself as she thought about the past two months.

As she had figured it hadn't been easy. They'd had a fight within a week of starting their relationship over Tim and Barbara returning to their roles as Robin and Batgirl. Diana had been impressed by how well the two of them had fought against the League of Assassins but she hadn't planned on getting involved in their return to being superheroes until Tim brought it up at breakfast about a week after saving Donna.

"Bruce, could we train together today?" Tim had asked.

"No. I'm busy." had been Bruce's terse response.

"I'll spar with you Tim, I don't have any meetings until this afternoon." Diana had volunteered.

Bruce had glared at her. "I thought we were going to spend the morning together?" he'd said.

"Well I thought you just said you were busy." she'd replied.

"I am, busy with you, I have hardly seen you all week!" Which had been true since Donna had needed extra attention, and there had been a few natural disasters and she'd had a lot of work to do with the UN. Bruce had to reschedule the meetings he canceled and Commission Gordon had called him in to investigate several murders that he thought might be related.

"Well Tim hasn't seen you much all week either? Why don't you spend the morning with him and I can come by for dinner?" Diana had said. She was not going to be the reason Bruce didn't spend time with Tim.

Bruce's face became stony. "Diana, could I speak with you in private?" Diana nodded and they both went to his office in the Manor.

"Diana, I love you but I will not have you interfering in how I deal with Tim." Bruce growled at her.

Diana narrowed her eyes at him and said, "And I refuse to be your excuse for avoiding spending time with him! He needs you Bruce. You call him your son so be a father to him. Tim doesn't want to spar with you just so he can be Robin again, he wants to spend time with you, and he wants you to be proud of him."

"I am proud of him and glad of the progress he has made after what the Joker did!" Bruce ground out glaring at her and resenting her for forcing him face the truth behind his actions.

"Then I will see you at dinner, unless you would prefer I not come back?" she'd put her hands on her hips and had given him a look that challenged him to kick her out.

He had grabbed her and gave her a hard kiss. "Seven o'clock." was all he'd said before he'd left the room. Diana had smiled to herself; they had gotten through their first disagreement and Bruce hadn't shut himself off from her.

The next conflict had come a week later. Donna had asked Diana to sponsor Barbara for membership in the League. She had launched into Barbara's computer and investigative abilities. Then she had invited Diana to watch them spar the next day. Diana had been completely impressed with Barbara's martial arts and acrobatic abilities. She had given in to Donna's pleading and agreed to sponsor her at the next founder's meeting.

That night while she a Bruce were lying in bed she had said, "I am going to sponsor Batgirl for membership in the League."

"Absolutely not!" he had growled at her.

"Why not? She is an incredible martial artist and acrobat and her computer skills would greatly serve the League. She is so talented, every bit as talented as Huntress and you sponsored her."

"Diana, I thought we agreed that you would not interfere with my decisions regarding Robin and Batgirl," he stated.

"We agreed that I would not interfere in your decision to let them patrol in Gotham and I would not interfere in your relationship with Tim, but I never said that I wouldn't help Barbara with the League." she replied.

"But the League is too dangerous. Barbara doesn't have powers like Donna and you to protect her!" he argued.

"Neither do you, Nightwing, Green Arrow, Huntress and many others in the League, but they are still important to the League. You and they are special without powers and Barbara is too! You can vote against her admission and you can keep her from patrolling in Gotham but you can't stop me from sponsoring her. It is what she wants as well, Bruce."

Bruce scowled at Diana. She could tell that he was angry and that he resented that she was involved in what he thought was his domain. Diana narrowed her eyes back at him. She wasn't going to back down from something that she thought was right. Bruce got out of bed pulled on his robe and stalked towards the door.

"I'm going on patrol!" he snapped.

"Well, I guess we will just have to continue this later." she said as she rolled over and pulled up the covers.

"You're not leaving?!" he said sounding surprised.

"No Bruce, I am staying until we resolve this issue. I told you that I knew having a relationship with you wouldn't be easy and I told you we would probably fight. Well, I am not going to let you shut me out. We will work it out even if I have to beat some sense into you!"

Bruce would have laughed at that last sentence if not for the utterly serious expression on her face.

So he had patrolled and brooded and then he'd come home to her beautiful sleeping form and had pulled her into his arms and slept.

They had argued again in the morning. He finally had admitted that he felt he needed to protect Barbara. He had failed Tim and part of him couldn't stand it if he failed Barbara too.

"She is a grown woman, Bruce. You can't control her and something could happen to her walking down the street. But she has been trained by you to be the best and she really has what it takes. Don't you see Bruce you can't fail her because you have already given her the skills she needs to succeed." she had told him.

He didn't agree but he didn't fight her and Batgirl had been admitted to the League as a probationary member. She had already upgraded the League's firewalls and created a system for data retrieval that was beyond anything the League had ever seen before.

Bruce had learned as well that Diana wasn't going to run at the first sign of trouble and she wasn't going to let go when he would try to push her away. Diana had learned to be more patient with Bruce's moods. She was getting better at giving him his space in an argument. She didn't back down she just didn't push him as hard into accepting her way. They had learned how to agree to disagree.

Diana smiled at Jimmy Olsen and Pete Ross as she sat at the table. They were Clark's groomsmen. She knew Clark would have loved to have Bruce be part of the party but they both knew it would raise too many questions regarding their secret identities. Clark respected that Bruce was very protective of his identity. Batman wouldn't be half as scary if everyone knew he was Gotham's playboy prince.

Lucy smiled at her as well but she seemed distracted. She kept looking over Diana's shoulder. Jimmy was trying very hard to get her attention but she didn't seem to care. Diana's curiosity got the better of her and she turned her head and looked over her shoulder right at Bruce who gave her a cheeky grin and winked at her. She blushed a little at his antics and smiled as she turned back and looked right into Lucy's irritated gaze. It was then that Diana remembered that Lucy had plans to flirt with Bruce Wayne and maybe snare herself a billionaire.

Well she was going to be very unhappy indeed. Tonight was going to be the night Bruce Wayne acquired a girlfriend but it wasn't going to be Lucy Lane. Diana Prince was going to win his attention and Bruce could finally stop dating the bimbo of the week. Part of Diana was going to miss the bimbo of the week as some of them were quite funny and being able to tease Batman about Bruce dating so many dumb blonds had been fun. Still, it would afford them the ability to spend more time together as Diana could go with him to events and they could finally go on dates in public. Bruce was just happy he wouldn't have to make any more excuses to ditch his date.

Lois's father stood up to make a speech and Clark's father did as well. Diana had to admit that she loved Clark's parents. They were so warm and friendly and a positive example of modern marriage. She hoped Lois and Clark would be happy like them. She made polite conversation throughout dinner. She talked of her former modeling career and working at the university and how she was on a sabbatical. Her heart pounded in anticipation of getting to spend the rest of the evening with Bruce. Soon the dancing would begin and they would play out the beginning of their public romance.

After the speeches but before dinner was served Bruce came over to the table to congratulate the happy couple.

"Lois, you certainly make a lovely bride, however did I let you get away?" Bruce said with all his playboy charm. Lois laughed and Clark shook his head at Bruce's statement. Bruce just grinned and winked at them.

"Bruce, ever the charmer. I just had the sense to marry the man of my dreams." she smiled back at him.

"Lois, you wound my heart, but I must say I admire your taste in bridesmaids. It takes a confident woman to pick women so lovely as these attendants." he said smiling at Lucy and Diana.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne, I'm Lois's sister Lucy." Lucy looked up at him with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Charmed." he said kissing her hand and looking over at Diana.

"Di Prince, is that you! I must say you look fantastic." Bruce also kissed her hand as he ran his eyes down her body. Diana couldn't help but blush at the provocative look in his eyes.

"You know Bruce Wayne as well?!" Lucy asked in an annoyed tone.

"I accompanied Bruce to a charity event three years ago. Haven't seen him since." Diana gave Bruce a cool look, pretending to be unhappy with him.

"As I recall you slapped me in the limo for making a pass at you, figured you weren't interested." he said with a shrug but added, "Of course kissing you was absolutely worth getting smacked."

The heated look he gave her caused Diana to blush and look away. She wasn't faking her response to him. She looked around the table. Lois and Clark were smiling as they knew the truth about Bruce and Diana's relationship. Jimmy Olsen looked stunned, he had never seen Bruce Wayne charm a woman up close. Pete Ross looked envious of Bruce's smooth charm. Lucy looked furious. She had planned get Bruce's attention and to have it go to Diana just pissed her off.

"Well if you will excuse me, it looks like dinner is about to be served. Later Diana." he said with a squeeze of her shoulder.

"He certainly knows how to flirt with a women, right Diana? Almost fell for it myself once." Lois said to Diana who just nodded.

"You really should be careful Diana, he has a horrible reputation as a womanizer. Why a few months ago I heard he paid millions for a dance with Wonder Woman!" Lucy said and Diana almost smiled at the irony of the situation.

"Lighten up Luce, Diana deserves to have some fun and who better to have fun with than a handsome billionaire. Maybe he'll buy you and island as a present?!" Lois said laughing at Lucy's annoyance. She was enjoying Lucy's comeuppance after all the difficulties she had given Lois about the wedding.

Dinner flew by and soon Lois and Clark stood up for the first dance. Lucy had hired a band that plays jazz standards and Lois and Clark started their dance while the singer sang "Always." Bruce came over and seated himself next to her. He ran his fingers down her arm before clasping her hand. Diana enjoyed watching her two close friends dance and celebrate their special day. When the song ended everyone was invited to start dancing.

"Care to dance, Diana?" Bruce asked as he rose from his chair and swept her onto the dance floor and started leading her through and elegant fox trot to "The Way You Look Tonight." He held her close and whispered the lyrics in her ear.

"You really look beautiful, princess." Bruce whispered as they continued to dance. "I have a surprise for you. We are going away for a few days."

"Really, where!? Did you buy me an island!?" Diana quipped as she smiled up at him.

"What!?" Bruce looked confused.

"Sorry, inside joke with Lois. So where are you taking me?" she asked.

"That's a surprise!" he replied.

"And Gotham can live without you for a few days?" she said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well that is the blessing of having partners, wouldn't you agree?"

She just smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. That had been a surprise a few weeks ago. She had been waiting in the Cave for Bruce's return and she turned when she heard the Batmobile pull in. She stood up to walk towards it but nearly sat back down again when Tim popped out of the car with Bruce.

"Robin!" she'd exclaimed.

"Hey, Di. Bruce I'm hitting the shower and then going to bed. I have a test tom...later today." with that statement he'd headed to the Cave's showers and locker room.

"Bruce?" Diana questioned.

"He was able to take me down three times when we sparred a few days ago, so I told him he could patrol with me. He earned it." Bruce said in his stern Batman voice.

"Not arguing." Diana said as she sat back down and allowed herself to get over the shock. Then Bruce dropped another bomb.

"Barbara is starting tomorrow." he continued. "She has held her own on her last few League missions, she's ready to return to Gotham."

Diana had just stared at him stunned. Bruce removed the cowl then scooped her up in his arms and sat down in his chair pulling her close and breathing in the scent of her hair.

"What you said about the best way I could take care of them got into my thick head. Besides the Bat believes I need help if I am going to have you in my life." He had said then he gave her a long kiss.

Diana snapped back to the present as Bruce spun her through a turn then pulled her close again.

"You don't have to take me anywhere. I know how important Gotham is to you. I'm happy just being with you." she sighed as she again laid her head on his shoulder.

"Diana, I can't give you month long world cruises on my yacht, but I can take you away for a few days. You deserve more than you ever ask for and it's the least I can do. Besides I get to be with the one I love who just so happens to be the most beautiful woman in the world." he whispered tenderly.

She looked into his eyes and saw the love glowing there. He kissed her tenderly on the lips as the music ended.

* * *

It was movie night again at Wayne Manor. They were all there except this time Linda had accompanied Wally. Donna and Roy had gone out with Wally and Linda for pizza a few weeks after Donna's ordeal. Linda had been great fun. She was smart and ambitious but with a great sense of humor. Of course she needed one to date Wally. Donna liked her very much.

Wally was ever the friend, and he and Linda included Donna on many of their outings these past two months. Flash always seemed to be there with a milkshake and shoulder to cry on when the bad memories would come upon her. They had watched as many funny chick flicks as he could find to cheer her up.

Roy had also been very attentive to Donna after her ordeal. He had brought Lian up to the Watchtower to cheer her up and made a point to ask her how she was feeling everyday. He had been so sweet, unlike Dick who had insisted Donna start training again with him as soon a J'onn had cleared her physically.

"You need to get right back into the action, Donna. Otherwise you will psyche yourself out and you'll never feel ready." he had said when he had dragged her from the embassy up to the Watchtower to train.

"Doesn't my being killed a few times warrant you cutting me some slack?" Donna had groaned.

"J'onn cleared you physically yesterday so that is all the slack you're going to get, brat." he said in his best Richard tone.

"I am so going to kick your ass for this, Short Pants! Bring it!" And the fighting had begun. In the end it had pretty much been a draw, but Donna had felt better. She felt powerful and tough but she wasn't going to admit it to Dick. J'onn and Diana had helped with the nightmares but sparring and training with Dick had done a lot to help get her past her ordeal.

Tim was soon busy with school and training with Bruce but every day there was a funny email from him in her in box. He would talk about his day and his naturally cheerful personality would come through in his emails. Donna always looked forward to reading his words and typing a response before bed.

Having Barbara on the Watchtower had been great too. She knew computers like nobody else and had taught Donna so much. She was another person that Donna could confide in. Donna felt more and more at home in Man's world and she knew it was because of these special people in her life.

They had indulged her this evening and allowed her to pick "Sex and the City" as the movie. While Tim, Dick and Roy rolled their eyes at the silly antics of the four friends the others enjoyed the humor and romance. Donna saw the tear leak out of Wally's eye when Carrie and Big made up and got married at the end of the movie. He wiped it away with his super speed before anybody else noticed but Donna smiled and winked at him. She knew about his secret love for these kinds of movies but she kept this information to herself.

Afterwards they all gathered in the kitchen for ice cream. Wally had the biggest bowl and he filled it with every one of the ten different kinds they had brought. Donna and Tim both had large bowls while the others ate more moderate portions.

"Say Donna, do you like Maroon Five?" Roy asked. He didn't notice Dick narrowing his eyes at him.

"Yeah, they're pretty good; fun to listen to. I really like "She Will Be Loved"." She replied.

"Great, because I have front row tickets to see them next Friday in Star City. Do you want to go?" Roy asked.

"I have to check my schedule but it sounds like fun!" Donna replied.

Neither noticed Dick scowling at Roy. He would just have to have Bruce rearrange the monitor duty schedule. He wouldn't like Donna dating Roy any more than he did.

"Donna, you need to start using your Blackberry like I taught you, then you could check you schedule right now." Barbara said.

"I know, I just keep forgetting to carry it with me. I just have to get used to scheduling my life. On Themyscira it was pretty much eat, train and sleep." Donna responded

"Well, we have to go on patrol. It's our first time without Bruce in over a year!" Tim said as Barbara rinsed out their bowls and stacked them in the dishwasher.

"Good Luck!" Donna said with enthusiasm, happy that her friends had returned to what they loved doing.

"Coming, Dick? I know Buldhaven is waiting." Tim asked.

Dick was only paying half attention as he watched Roy flirt with Donna. "In a minute." He replied.

"Donna, since these guys are leaving do you want to go out for coffee?" Roy asked.

Before Donna could respond Dick put in, "Hey Brat, why don't you come to Bludhaven with me? You could use the practice taking down real criminals and not just robots. You're probably rusty considering you haven't been on any missions in two months." Dick said.

That statement wasn't strictly true. She had been on natural disaster relief missions just no combat missions. Still the challenge hit its target. Donna was becoming more like Diana and she didn't like having her abilities questioned. Having Vandal and Talia think she was an easy target had made her angry and finally turned her into the warrior Phillipus had wanted her to be. Part of her also knew that Dick was just trying to interfere with her going off with Roy. He had been subtly doing it for weeks. She wondered why he was so concerned with her dating Roy? Still the need to prove herself as a warrior won out over any desire to have coffee with Roy.

"Fine Short Pants, your on! I'll help you protect your big bad city! I'll see you down in the Cave." With that statement she stalked out of the room.

She missed Roy glaring at Dick, Tim coughing, "Dick likes Donna," under his breath and Barbara giving Dick an assessing look.

"Well, I'm outta here!" Roy growled, "Linda and Wally are you ready to go?" They had come in separately. Roy had flown to Gotham in Ollie's plane and Flash had carried Linda while running at super speed from Central City. Still, Roy was not in the mood to leave the manor alone as if Dick had chased him out. There had always been friendly rivalry between the two friends but Roy was really starting to get pissed at Dick for coming between him and Donna.

The three left the house out the back door and Tim headed for the Cave. Before Dick could follow, Barbara stopped him.

"What are you up to Richard Grayson?" she asked in a stern voice.

"Just protecting Donna from the likes of Roy Harper. He is not good boyfriend material as you well know especially for someone as innocent as Donna." He replied in a fake innocent and concerned voice.

"Oh really, is that all?" Barbara continued giving him another assessing stare.

Dick face flushed a little but he said, "Of course! What other reason would there be? Diana is practically family now and that makes Donna part of the family too. I'm just protecting a member of my family from a guy with an unsavory reputation with women. Kind of like a big brother would!"

Barbara smirked at him, "Right… You just keep telling yourself that, maybe you'll believe it." With that statement she headed for the Cave leaving Dick to wonder about his feelings for Donna before he shrugged. Of course he wasn't interested in the Brat he thought; he was just being a good friend.


	28. Chapter 28 In My Life

**A/N**—The chapter is pure BMWW fluff. You have been warned. Thanks to my beta Hepburn who helped make this story so much better. Please read and enjoy.

**Spoilers**—none

**Disclaimer**—I don't own Justice League or any characters in the DC Universe and I don't own the lyrics to "In My Life" and am making no money from this story.

* * *

There are places I'll remember

All my life though some have changed

Some forever not for better

Some have gone and some remain

All these places have their moments

With lovers and friends I still can recall

Some are dead and some are living

In my life I've loved them all

But of all these friends and lovers

There is no one compares with you

And these memories lose their meaning

When I think of love as something new

Though I know I'll never lose affection

For people and things that went before

I know I'll often stop and think about them

In my life I love you more

Though I know I'll never lose affection

For people and things that went before

I know I'll often stop and think about them

In my life I love you more

In my life I love you more-In My Life by The Beatles

**Chapter 28-In My Life**

The sun shone brightly through the colorful leaves of the trees in the small woods by the cozy four-bedroom cottage in the Berkshires. The day was approaching the magical hour of twilight turning everything golden and beautiful. The crisp air was pungent with the smell of burning leaves and sweet with the smell of apples from the cider house nearby.

The cottage was over two hundred years old but had been renovated by Bruce's parents about five years before their deaths. Though Bruce had not been back to it since their deaths the house had been impeccably maintained and occasionally used by Wayne Enterprises' executives and their families. It was white painted brick with a dark wood shake gable roof. There were two stories with the four bedrooms and two bathrooms upstairs and the large kitchen and dining room on one side of the central staircase and a large living room with a huge fireplace and small study on the other. There was a large covered porch along the entire front of the house that contained a wrought iron table and chairs on one side of the large red front door and a large but cozy porch swing on the other side. It was there that the two lovers sat snuggling, drinking hot-spiced cider and reading the newspaper.

They had arrived last night by helicopter. Alfred had arranged for the house to be cleaned and the refrigerator stocked. A fire was burning in the fireplace when they arrived. Diana found drawers full of clothes in her size upstairs in the master bedroom. Everything had been perfect for the beginning of their romantic getaway.

Bruce had awakened this morning to the sight of Diana sitting in the window seat gazing out of the window at the beautiful view of the woods and small creek. "This place is amazing Bruce. I have never been to any place like it. I love all the colors of the leaves and how the sun sparkles on the water in the creek. I grew up in paradise but I like this place just as much. It's strange but I feel at home here and it is nothing like the place I grew-up and lived in for over a thousand years."

Bruce got out of the bed, walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you like it. I never thought I would want to come back here, it was just too painful and lonely but with you here it seems right again."

Diana looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I love you," she whispered and Bruce kissed her passionately and they became lost in each other again.

Afterwards they showered and went downstairs for breakfast. Diana made apple pancakes much to Bruce's surprise, and they were just as good as Alfred's. Then they went for a long walk in the woods, quietly holding hands and enjoying the sounds of nature. When they returned they climbed into the small SUV parked in the garage and drove into Williamstown. They had a late lunch at Colonial Pizza where Diana ate the most fabulous cheesecake. They explored the quaint little town and picked up a few newspapers including the Daily Planet. On the way home they stopped at the local cider house for some delicious cider.

Diana turned to the gossip column in the Daily Planet. "Oh there is a picture of us kissing at Lois and Clark's wedding next to Cat Grant's column!" She showed Bruce the picture and the story.

Bruce read in his best _Entertainment Tonight_ voice, "So is Diana Prince another conquest for the Prince of Gotham? Will she last longer than the limo ride home? And just who is this beautiful nobody?"

"We made the gossip columns in all the major papers. The Planet was lucky enough to get a picture because most of their staff was at the wedding." Diana added with a smile at Bruce's burst of whimsy.

"Well we should go on some very public dates at some upscale places in Gotham so that the paparazzi can get photos of me being scandalous with you. That should make Diana Prince front and center as Bruce Wayne's new girlfriend and help me lose my male Paris Hilton image in the process." Bruce surmised with a bit of humour.

"Do you think my identity will hold up to the scrutiny?" Diana wondered.

"Well it helps that you have been using the identity for almost four years now. You have a real history and I have made sure that all the fake history is airtight. The government could run a check on Diana Prince and she would check out. The rest is up to you. You just need to convince everyone that you're crazy about Bruce Wayne. Do you think you are up to that task?"

He smiled at her teasingly and she leaned over and kissed him. "I don't think that will be a problem." she said as she snuggled into his chest. He smelled of apples, the woods and his own unique smell and Diana felt intoxicated by him. She never wanted this moment to end. Suddenly she felt a buzzing in her pocket. She pulled out her Blackberry. Barbara Gordon had insisted that Diana and Donna get them after Donna's abduction. She had taught them how to text so that they would be able to check in with each other without disturbing the others day. She had also set up a calendar so that both of them were aware of each other schedules. They could keep tabs on each other more easily and Donna had another way of contacting Diana if she had a problem.

"If that is the League, tell them you are busy. I am not ending our trip even for the end of the world!" Bruce smirked.

"It is just Donna checking in. We do that now after everything that happened with Talia and Vandal Savage. Hmm…she says she went on patrol in Bludhaven with Nightwing last night. She claims that Dick thinks she needs training handling real criminals. They stopped three muggings, a rape and broke up a drug lab. I guess that is experience." Diana looked up at Bruce who also looked a little surprised.

"I guess he is right. She hasn't been on any combat missions lately and this would give her practice. Still, it is strange. Dick doesn't usually like help outside the Batclan. He would never let Kory help him patrol the city." Bruce stated.

"Do you think Dick is attracted to Donna?" Diana asked.

"I think that ninety percent of the straight male population is attracted to Donna. I suppose Dick is no different but he hasn't said anything to me about her. Not that we have heart to hearts about our love lives. Do you think Donna is attracted to him?"

"She hasn't said anything to me that would indicate that she is but I do know she loves to mess with him. The only guy she seems remotely interested in dating is Roy Harper. They have gone out once or twice I think, mostly on double-dates with Wally and Linda."

Bruce face became a bit stony, "I don't know if Roy is the best guy for Donna to be dating, he kind of takes after Ollie as being a bit of a womanizer. Well how Ollie used to be before he met Dinah. Let's just say that Roy doesn't have the best reputation when it comes to his girlfriends."

"I don't think we have much to worry about with regards to Donna. I think she likes having fun with Roy but I don't think she has strong feelings for him." Diana replied looking down at her Blackberry again and pressing a button.

"Oh, we made TMZ, Donna sent me a link. They found pictures of me from a swimsuit layout I did years ago." She said as she showed Bruce the picture.

"Mmm nice! Diana Prince sure looks incredible in a bikini. So how would Diana Prince like to live at the Manor permanently?" Bruce whispered.

Diana looked up at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"I know that Princess Diana of Themyscira has to maintain the embassy, and I know you can't always be there but I would like for you to think of the Manor as your home. You don't need an invitation to be there. You can pick some rooms and decorate them anyway you like, put your mark on the place. Though you will be sleeping in the master bedroom with me, on that I will not budge." he added smiling. "This way when I'm an ass and I try to push you away I'll have a reminder that you belong there."

"Are you sure Bruce? That's a big step." Diana looked into his eyes to see if she saw any hesitation. She was overjoyed when she saw none.

"Diana, I like knowing you'll be there often if not always. I look forward to coming home to you, but most of all I love needing you and needing anyone or anything scares me but needing you makes me feel…Right." he said softly and he felt his heart race at the idea of her living with him permanently. He just hoped he could keep his fears from messing up the best thing in his life.

"Yes!" She said as she kissed him and then snuggled into his chest. "I can't wait to make a grotto in the cave. Imagine all the light and flowers, and a Koi pond! And there is this lovely fountain on Themyscira that I know my mother will give me. It has Eros in his baby form spouting water from his lips. And Donna bought me a soothing sounds of the jungle CD we could play for ambience! What do you think, won't that be lovely?" Diana swallowed hard to keep from laughing when she felt Bruce's body stiffen under her cheek.

"Princess," he said in a careful voice. "I don't know about a grotto in the Cave."

Diana looked up at him with the most innocence face she could manage. Bruce had faced down the Joker and his goons being out numbered 20 to 1 but Diana's suggestions were fear incarnate to him. "You don't like my ideas for our Cave? You said I could put my mark on the place!" She said in her most indignant princess royal voice.

Diana could see the look of fear flicker in Bruce's eyes and nearly dissolved into laughter. She couldn't stand the idea of a grotto in the Cave anymore than Bruce. It was just too ridiculous, but seeing him panic was just too fun.

"I meant the Manor not the Cave," he reasoned as if he was talking to a lunatic. She could see beads of sweat forming on his brow.

Diana couldn't take it any longer and started laughing. Bruce facial expression went from fear to annoyance in seconds.

"Not funny, Princess!" He said irritably, glaring at her.

"Come on Bruce, that was just too easy!" Diana gasped out between giggles.

Bruce had never met anyone who charmed him the way she did. He gave into the urge and kissed her, pulling her across his body and holding her close.

They continued to sit close whiling away the hours basking in the joy of being in love. They watched the sunset in this place that was now their place and special to them both.

The End (for now)

* * *

A/N—This is the last chapter but not the end. I am planning on writing a sequel but I would like your input. Please go to my profile and vote for who you would like to see Donna end up with in the sequel. I have also posted some summaries of pending stories that I am working on if you're interested. Thanks to all of you who have stuck it out until the end with this story and I hope you received as much enjoyment reading it as I did writing it.


End file.
